Sugar Rush
by The-French-One
Summary: This is the third Installment in the Petshop FAKE Earthian White Lion Crossover as it appeared on Iceprincess813's page.Yaoi Upgrades


**Disclaimer" I do not own Pet shop of horrors or Fake or Earthian. I do not own any of the songs that appear in this chapter. I do, however, own the White Lion and all the characters pertaining to it. I also own Heaven Help Us. If any one would like to use my characters in a fic please feel free to ask my permission. I am making no money by this work of fiction. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. I love comments... Ja Ne**

**Chapter 1: **

**Sweet Pains of Love**

"Inhale deeply," D inhaled and suppressed a shiver as his father slid his hands gently over his abdomen, a frown marring his smooth brow. D grew worried, was something wrong with his baby? Why must his father frown so? Lord D noted the tension beneath his hands and looked up; he smiled at his son hoping to reassure him. "You show all the signs of carrying yet…" Lord D mumbled as he again went below D's waist. D sat perfectly still, this was his father after all, he would rather his father have to touch him than some stranger. Lord D removed his hand, as he washed D dressed himself with Leon's aide.

"Somethings wrong," D said after taking a deep breath, Leon had feared the same from Lord D's quiet demeanor.

"You are not developing child," Lord D said with a sigh. "If the child does not have room to grow it will not." Tears sprang into D's eyes as his father pronounced that he could possibly miss-carry his child.

"Is it something I have done wrong?" D asked, "Please father, what must I do to save it?"

"It is nothing you have done wrong child. The fact that you are even carrying is a feat worth being proud of. Your Grandfather and I had wondered if it was even still possible for a male _Kami_ to carry a child." Lord D paused and heaved a defeated sigh. "Your body is not developing."

D sank into Leon who was struck speechless by a grief so thick he feared it would choke him. Leon choked back tears. He had never really been sure about D having a child, and yet the thought of him not being able to…hurt, a lot. "There's nothing you can do?"Lord D lowered his head and left the room.

"I'm sorry Leon," D said against Leon's chest, tears spilling over his pale cheeks. "I am so very sorry."

"For what, you heard your father; it's no longer possible." Leon sighed. Somewhere along the way, he had begun to look forward to seeing his and D's child. Ryo and Dee showed up at the shop to find Leon sitting on the couch cradling D in his arms. D sobbed quietly and hid his face.

"What's up with you two?" Dee asked a frown covering the joy that had previously inhabited his face. He was used to seeing Leon and d in a state of lovers euphoria, not this tearful depression. Ryo sat on the chair and placed a hand on D's arm. He looked up and Ryo was startled by the look of dejection that marred D's pretty face. Bikky paid no heed as he and Carol ran off to find Chris and T-Chan. Pon-Chan turned and sniffed the air before she ran off as well.

"Sorry Detectives, but it is nothing, we can safely discuss." D said as he wiped his face on a silk handkerchief and stood. He straitened his deep blue robes and went to put on a fresh pot of tea. "What brings you here?"

"Ah yes," Ryo said and blushed, if they were not willing to talk of it he would really rather not push them. "Well, Dee and I…" Ryo looked over to Dee who smiled at him and winked. "Dee and I have an anniversary coming up and I was just wondering if you two would care to join us for dinner tonight to celebrate. D smiled and Ryo felt pleased to have been the cause of such a beautiful expression.

"We'd love to," D said. Leon stood and straitened his pants. He looked over at Dee, "just let us change and we'll be ready, the children…" D paused and placed a hand to his flat tummy, "shall be fine with the animals to look after them."

"You don't need to change, you look fabulous." Dee said to D who blushed charmingly and inclined his head. "Jill and Diana will be meeting us there." Dee walked towards the door and breathed a sigh of relief, for a moment, it had looked as if D was about to cry. Briefly he wondered what had caused the dour mood in the pet shop, on this cold December day.

**Break **

Giggles, chatter, laughter, all meant nothing to D as he sat in the restaurant and held tight to Leon's hand. Jill noted his sad mood but at a shake of Ryo's head, she said nothing. The food arrived and D covered his mouth as a feeling of pure nausea hit him. He stood to excuse himself, Leon wanted to follow but D shook his head and headed for the restroom. If he's not having a child, he should not have the symptoms, Leon thought, it wasn't fair. Jill patted Leon's hand and hoped that all would be well.

**Break **

Andy hoped the daemons did not notice her and the others as they sat at the restaurant they had targeted. Clarisande had found out that they had been following Count D for some time now and she had vowed to protect him at all costs. The original plan had been to kill them all before D or anyone else knew what was going on. But Nestoir and Daphnus both thought it was a good idea to find out why they had targeted him in the first place. Andy fumed, why did they need to find out? Just kill the bastards and be done with it. D was with child. Andy ducked down in her chair.

Since her own condition had been made known, Nestoir had been hard pressed to let her out. She glared at him from across the table. D was walking back to his table when a young man grabbed his arm. "You really are the third… Now," D looked up with questions on his face as the young man looked him over. "You truly are beautiful, the resemblance is remarkable." D looked over the Asian man and snatched his arm away.

"Please excuse me, I do not know what you are talking about, perhaps you are referring to my father or my grandfather." D turned and walked to his table, He was about to sit down when he was grabbed again.

"What the hell," Leon blustered and stood to his feet. He was halted by a look from D. He remembered the PD affair with Sly Reams and sat back down.

"So my darling D's dear youngest son, I have gone through a lot of trouble to find you." The young man said. "You may address me as Hamanosuke Nimuri," He placed a hand on D's face and turned it to the side. Leon frowned; he could not see his other hand. D placed his hands on the young man's shoulders and squeezed, Leon saw his nails slip into the skin. "Release me," Hama- demanded.

"Release me," D countered. Hama-'s hand resurfaced with a tight smile he said,

"You are so pretty that I had to make sure you were indeed a male." Hama- placed his free hand on D's stomach; "However," Cold steel being pressed to his side halted his words.

"By orders of the Arcadian kingdom, leave this place." D looked over to see Princess Chimera holding a golden gun on Hama- "Did you think we would not find you, filthy pig. I cannot believe you sold you soul merely to exact revenge. Before you had a chance for forgiveness, now, there is nothing but eternal damnation for you. Come near him again and I will personally send you there." Hama- looked down at the tiny pissed off blond and smiled. He released D who slumped in his seat against Leon.

"Do we want to know what's going on?" Dee asked as Leon comforted a shivering D.

"Hi," Andy said in a small voice as she walked over to the table. Leon took in her slightly rounded stomach and felt a pang of regret as D trembled in his arms. "We came here to protect you and warn you about him. After Zarro killed him and rescued your brother, he made a pact with our enemy Dae in order to exact his revenge on your father and King Zarro."

"You mean…that was my father's lover." D said aghast as he remembered the smooth handsome features of the man that had groped him so rudely. "The man that beat him and raped D-San," D wiped tears from his face. Ryo and Dee sighed and followed the group from the restaurant carrying their anniversary gifts.

**Break **

The sun shone brightly in the shop, It was a bright New Years eve morning. D smiled for the first time in two days, since the incident in the restaurant. Seeing Andy's rounded tummy caused a pain to slice through him, but he was happy for her. His father had paled upon hearing about his lover, and had vowed to protect his son. D carried the tea tray to the front of the shop. He was just rounding the corner into the living room when the first savage pain hit him. D dropped the tray and doubled over clutching his middle.

He curled up on the floor moaned as another pain felt like it was ripping him in two. Tears fell from his eyes as he tried to call out for help. Was he dying? He wondered as more pain wracked his small form. Vaguely he felt strong hands holding him he fought against them as more pain came. "Hold on son, it will be over soon."

"Father, it hurts…" D gasped as still more pain tore him apart. Leon entered the shop and time stood still as he witness D writhing in pain in his father's arms on the floor of the pet shop.

"He's miscarrying isn't he?" Leon asked as tears fell down his face. He crouched beside Lord D and took D into his arms. "It's ok dear, just try to relax."

"He's not miscarrying," Lord D said with a smile. D gasped as on final savage pain hit him and then he lay slack in Leon's arms breathing deeply. Lord D pulled a handkerchief from his voluminous sleeve and wiped his son's brow gently. Congratulations child, you have survived the accommodation process."

"What are you saying father?" D asked and was surprised that it did not hurt to move. He looked confused at Leon and his father. Leon looked from one to the other, totally lost to what was going on.

"You are done with carrying, the seed has been officially planted, you are…."Lord D paused trying to remember the English word for his son's current condition. "You are officially pregnant. In nine months…you will bear your child, And I swear I will do all I can to assure your survival."

"But I thought he was already." Leon said even more confused than before.

"No, before he merely carried the possibility, it was there, but it needed womb, he just developed it. Your body did not reject the child, you accommodated it, it can grow now, and you're pregnant." Lord D broke from his normal cold reserve and held D in his arms. He had not been looking forward to cleaning up his son after he had officially lost the child he had been carrying, but now…he wouldn't have to. For the first time in centuries, Lord D was truly happy.

**Break **

"Smile while you can," Hama- said as he spied on the occupants of the pet shop. Smile now, for tomorrow you cry.

**Chapter 2: Of Favors Kings and Kami**

D stood by the shop door and waited patiently for Leon to join him so that they could go out The Arcadian Palace for a New Year's Eve party. All day he had been hard pressed to keep a silly smile off his face. Leon rounded the corner and slipped his arms around D. "Have I told you today that I love you?" Leon whispered in his ear.

D smiled, "About twenty times at least, but I could stand to hear it once more." D turned his head and captured Leon's lips. He leaned his back fully against Leon's chest and inclined his head as Leon found his neck and rained kisses.

"I do, I do, I do," Leon murmured against the soft as silk pale skin, "love you so much."

"Glad that was going somewhere, thought you were just practicing for next month." Leon and D looked up to find Andy standing in the pet shop wearing a fabulous creation of layers of deep purple and black shimmering cloth. She giggled as D blushed and stepped away from Leon. She took in his black cheongsam with its blue water design sparkling with diamonds and sapphires. A sapphire brooch rested in the large bow that sat at his waist. "You two look fabulous. I do hope Lord D knew I was serious when I commanded him to come along. I promise Arcadia is very cold, he will love it this time of year."

Ryo and Dee arrived with Bikky in tow looking mutinous. "I don't want to stay here with a sitter; I'm old enough to sit us." Bikky frowned at Ryo who winked at D. D smiled and Ryo was glad that whatever gloom had seemed to settle over the shop for the past few days had vanished. As a matter of fact, Ryo paused and looked D over; he had never seen D and Leon so happy.

"Listen to your mommy kid," Dee said as he walked in carrying his thick winter coat over his arm along with Ryo's. "So how do we get to your palace, you got a jet on the roof or something?"

"A jet…Nah, Bellenos will get us there in no time." Andy turned and smiled at her husband as he entered the pet shop to find out what had been keeping everyone. "Where are the ladies?" Nestoir asked as he looked around the shop.

"Miss Jill called, she and Miss Diana are running late," D said as his father entered the front of the shop. Andy squealed as she noted his long black robe and red knee length over coat. The sleeves of his over coat brushed the floor when he arms were down at his side. A black silk sash was tied about his waist and a large ruby pendant was attached in much the same fashion as D's. Lord D's hair fell in a neat pile to the ends of his coat. Gently he smoothed D's hair which now fell just below his shoulders. Leon had convinced him not to wear it in a ponytail tonight as had become his custom.

Andy was straitening Nestoir's tie as the door opened to admit Jill and Diana. They too carried coats over their arm in preparation of the cold climate that Andy had promised them. "Shall we?" Andy said and beamed a smile at the group.

"One moment, your Highness," Lord D said. He snapped his fingers and several ferocious looking animals and a regal looking young lady walked forward. "I want you to guard this shop as if your very lives depended upon it. No one comes in and no one goes out, until such a time as we return."

The young lady bowed to Lord D, "As you wish my lord."

You'll be back in time to take us to the parade won't you? – Chris said as he ran in to the room and threw his small arms around D. "Yes off course Chris, We will be sure to get you to the parade on time." D assured him and followed the group from the shop. Dee looked at his watch doubtfully as he entered the waiting gray limousine.

"I don't see how you hope to make a party by eight o clock tonight." Dee said as the car took off down the road. He looked out of the window and frowned. Dee was used to tinted windows, where a person could see out, and yet no one could see in. Being a detective it was sometimes necessary to employ such methods of concealment. Yet he had never been in a car where you could not see out. After the car had been on the road for about an hour, Dee figured that they had to be out of city limits by now. Just as he was commenting on it to Ryo the car pulled to a stop and the door opened of its own accord.

As the door opened the first blast of icy cold air greeted them and had them all rushing to wrap up in their warm garments. D, Lord D, and Leon simply pulled theirs closer around them. Leon had learned that anything involved with the Arcadians was easier understood if you just did what they said. How they had traveled to a snowy climate from California, by car in less than an hour, Leon did not want to know. He stared up in awe at the gleaming edifice that rose from the ground and seemed to be reaching for the heavens. Ryo stared in awe at the multi colored tower that rose behind the large palace.

"This place is massive," Jill said as she was unable to take in all the surroundings. "I can't believe how large this place is."

"Oh it needs to be because of King Zarro's size and the size of some of the members of the court." Andy said absently as she stroked her tummy as she had been doing offhandedly all day. D took in the pleased smile on her face and displayed on of is own.

"Your king is that little short man that right?" Leon asked in confusion as he walked down a palatial hallway that he felt he could fit several elephants into comfortably.

"That is as you know him," Lord D said as Andy seemed at a loss for words.

"Ah," Leon said, "So that's where my honey gets his penchant for cryptic-ness from." Lord D smiled tightly and placed his hand on D's tummy; Jill caught the gesture and frowned at Leon. D blushed and was glad when Andy squealed as a new comer in startling white walked forward.

"Heaven!" Andy embraced the young woman and giggled as Heaven stared wide eyed at the evidence of Andy and Nestoir's impending parenthood. "Isn't it great?" Andy beamed and smiled at the lady that as far as Leon could tell was white from head to toe with the exception of her dark brown hair and amber eyes which seemed to glow from within with an unnatural light. She gave him the creeps.

Heaven turned towards D and curtsied, "Count and…" Heaven turned her eyes to Lord D with surprise, "Lord D," Heaven smiled. "How pleasant to see you both again; I trust Sofu will be joining us as well." Heaven took D's hand and gasped; she leaned in closer and sniffed him. "You're…" D blushed and nodded happily. "Wow," Heaven mouthed as too placed a hand to his stomach. Andy giggled as she intercepted the confused looks that passed between Ryo, Dee, Jill and Diana.

Andy introduced Heaven to the group, and turned as the King made his entrance in to the grand hall. He motioned for the group to follow him to the Queen's salon for a private audience. Heaven curtsied to her king before she left them to wait for what ever it was that the king wished to say to them.

**Break**

Ryo looked around at the opulent room that was decorated in plush red velvet and gold tassels Ryo tried to find a chair, finding none he followed the example of the others and sat on a large pillow with Dee. "Congratulations." Was the first word that the king spoke to Leon and D after the introductions had been made. "I am very pleased to meet you all," he said to the detectives. "Now I am sure that you are all wondering why you have been brought here instead of to the ball room where the party is being held. I will explain. The first reason is that this is a celebration, and I can not, nor can my subjects be made to remain in a state that is unnatural to them for the duration of your stay." Before anyone cold raise any questions the king continued. "The second is because I have need to request your aid in a matter concerning the D's.

D's cheeks turned an interesting shade of pink as the king motioned for him to come forward and sit beside him. Zarro smiled as Leon followed. "As you may know, Count D received his title from his grandfather before this kingdom left earth a very long time ago." The group blinked as Zarro again placed his hand on D's tummy. D giggled.

"Your Majesty," D whispered, "please." D gently brushed the king's hands away from him.

"What's going on with you guys," Dee asked, "You two have been acting strange for a while now and what's with everyone touching D's stomach? If I didn't know any better I'd say he was…Pregnant."

"Good job, you win a cookie." King Zarro said and reached into an unseen pocket and pulled out a cookie that he handed to Dee. Dee looked at the cookie in stunned silence. His eyes traveled up the length of D before he turned to Andy. She smiled and nodded. Dee turned back to Count D and Leon who nodded as well.

"No way! How?" Diana squawked.

"As you may have noticed, this is not an ordinary palace," King Zarro began. "It is so large to hold my true shape, as well as the true shapes of my subjects. Count D and his family are not human. He is not an animal either, he is from a race that was created after the Angels and after the earth and its creatures were formed as it's caretakers. That is how he is able to carry a child and with help deliver it." Nestoir hid his grin behind his hand, and he thought Princess Chimera was blunt.

"So what do you need our help for?" Jill asked, Leon was amazed that she was taking this so well whereas Dee, Ryo and Diana seemed to be struck dumb by the king's revelations.

"There is an old enemy that I thought I had slain, he wants to hurt D and Lord D, in his current condition Count D is in grave danger. I would ask for your aid in protecting him as well as my Lady Andromache she will be moved into the pet shop for our enemy has been making threats against her and in her condition Sir Nestoir would be better served if she were out of danger. I just need you to keep the local authorities from becoming too involved in this case. So I am submitting a royal request to your precinct to have an armed guard at the pet shop, I am personally requesting you officers." Zarro smiled.

Dee smiled tightly at the King before he turned to D. "You're pregnant," D nodded, "By you?" Dee said to Leon who nodded. "Humor me, what is your true shape?" Dee asked Zarro whose smile was purely predatory. He stood and wind seemed to flow about the room. Vaguely Leon was reminded about the King stating that if he ever needed a snack he'd give Leon a call. The room quieted and Diana fainted as a seven foot tall White winged Lion lounged on a large pillow where before King Zarro had sat. Andy stood and performed a lopsided Curtsy. She giggled and placed a hand on her stomach as it had been the reason she had nearly toppled over.

"You are not even that large child, I fear your clumsiness will only get worse as your condition progresses." Zarro said. Andy giggled and nodded. "Well shall we?" Zarro stood as Diana was revived. After a few moments of quiet conversation and congratulations to Leon and D, the crowd left the Queen's salon and entered the ball room. They stopped in awe and marveled at the creatures that walked around.

"You know," Jill said with a grin, "I always knew you were special," She whispered to Count D who smiled. Jill then tapped Dee on the shoulder; "We're not in L. A. anymore, Toto, not at all."

Ryo stared at D for a while in awe of all that had been revealed to him. "You know," he said to D, "I have always suspected that something was special about you. Before her death, my grandmother used to tell me stories about the ancient Chinese gods. I always thought she was crazy, and yet the stories were so charming. There was a story she once told me about a beautiful nature god who carried a child because his lover could not..." D's brow furrowed as Ryo continued a tale of such poignant love that it brought tears to D's eyes. "The child lived, and so did the god, but, the lover that the god carried the child for, died before the child drew its first breath. Their love lives in the child."

Count D discreetly wiped the tears from his face as his father joined them. "My mother was always ill, human you know." Lord D said. "I chose to live as a Kami in order to preserve her memory; she is immortal now, because her memory lives in my heart."

Count D felt as if so much made sense, he placed a hand to his tummy and smiled as Leon came and kissed him. "I love you Leon, and I thank you for loving me."

"No baby, Thank you for loving me," Leon said and wrapped his arms around D. "Thank you so much, for loving me."

**Chapter 3: Happy New Year**

Count D could not believe that his grandfather had been a carrier of a child. He could not believe that his father also had a human mother. It all seemed so much to bear at once. Diana stared at him as he stood leaning against the wall cradling a cup of gentian tea. It would sooth his stomach as nothing else had seemed to. Diana gently touched D's sleeve then his arm. "I am a physically tangible being," D said without looking up. He then turned and smiled at Diana. She was struck by his beauty; now that she knew the truth his glow was unmistakable.

Ryo stood clutching a glass of warm cider and pondered the events that led up to tonight. The events since he had met Count D and Leon. His life had not been the same, as a matter of fact; he had seen things he was sure no mortal ever dared dream about. Ryo frowned to have had his grandmother's fairy tales proved true right before his eyes. Ryo scanned the crowd and found Dee staring at Count D in much the same way as he himself was doing. King Zarro let out a roaring laugh at something that Prince Daphnus said and Dee strolled over to Ryo. "You know what has me curious?" Dee said, Ryo shrugged his shoulder and looked inquisitively at his lover. "Their choice of guards, I know we are friends and all, but what were the qualifiers that said we were perfect for protecting their princess and their count?"

"Those questions are the very ones I asked when I was chosen to go into service for the king." Dee and Ryo turned to find Heaven standing beside them. She held a pewter chalice and drank from the dark red liquid that swirled within. She licked her lips which turned crimson before she smiled at them. Ryo felt chilled by the glowing amber of her eyes. "The Arcadians follow the example of their Lord, and choose the least likely suspects. Who would ever suspect that a group of blatantly homosexual men and a couple of women would be the warriors chosen to protect the future Heir to the throne of the Arcadian Royale, and the child of a Kami. You are not, exactly, protecting High Princess Andromache, you are protecting her child, and the same goes for Count D." Heaven drained her drink and smiled before she walked away leaving them to further ponder her words. With a swish of her pristine white skirts she vanished on to the balcony.

Leon leaned against the wall and enjoyed the feeling of Count D in his arms. D leaned back against Leon and watched the crowds. He noted Lady Aurora approaching him with a curious frown on her face. Leon placed his hand on D's tummy and kissed his neck. "I must offer my apologies to you Count D," Aurora said and dipped into a curtsy. "I am the one responsible for alerting your father to your living arrangements. It is my fault you were beaten. But I do not understand. He is here tonight and he does not seem angry to see you together. I saw him looking this way and I came over to protect you only to have him smile at you and look away."

D smiled at Aurora and took a moment to appreciate her raven hair and deep crystal blue eyes. He figured that if he ever got around to loving a woman, it would have been her. Her fangs were always just barely visible, unlike some vampires that made it a point to hide what they were. "My father has been forgiven for his crimes and he is now responsible for my care in my current condition."

"Oh yes of course, I had heard that, you are with child are you not?" Aurora said and sniffed D. D stood still for the inspection, blushing when she caught a hint of this morning's activity with Leon and gave him a raised brow look.

Count D laughed and looked away from Lady Aurora. "That was entirely your fault for scenting too deeply," Count D said in defense of her embarrassment at his expense. "But I'll forgive you if you will join me for a drink, I suppose you'll have your usual, as will I have my usual. I have missed Arcadian punch. I daresay you have not missed any meals." Count D said as he noted the healthy glow to Aurora's skin. Aurora giggled and Leon felt as if he had heard the tinkling of crystal bells. Leon followed Count D and Aurora to the table that had been laid out. Aurora reached underneath a sheet that draped a separate table and pulled out a pewter goblet. D picked up a steaming cup of amber liquid. Leon looked at him questioningly. D offered him the cup and Leon took a tentative sip. He blanched as his tongue was coated with what seemed to be a mixture of milk, honey and caramel and so sweet it could rot the teeth of an entire town with one bowl full.

"What is that stuff?" Leon asked and fought the urge to spit.

"Arcadian punch, it's made with Maisia Juice, a plant found only on Arcadia. It is said to be so sweet because the Queen herself kisses each seed before she plants them. They only grow in the Queen's garden. They heat the juice and add milk to dilute the sweetness." Count D said Leon looked at Aurora.

"I'll try what you're having, doesn't look as sweet." Leon said he was perplexed as both D and Lady Aurora started to laugh.

"I do not think it would be too wise a decision to partake of the drink that my lady here is enjoying." Leon looked up to find Lord D with his hand on Leon's shoulder. He smiled at Count D and took a cup of Arcadian punch. He raised his glass to his son and smiled as Leon looked curiously into Aurora's cup. Aurora smiled as Leon realized that what she was drinking closely resembled blood. She bared her fangs and grinned as Leon blanched and walked away.

"I just had a drink with a vampire." Leon said without preamble to Ryo and Dee. They had clustered together with Diana and Jill who were trembling in fright.

"A gryphon just asked me to dance." Diana said fearfully looking around.

"Why didn't you? The human form he took was hot," Jill giggled, she was enjoying herself immensely.

"What do you mean a vampire?" Dee asked he had held tightly to Ryo's arm ever since a young man with green and black hair had boldly looked him over and winked.

"You know fangs, drinks blood, would easily have me for dinner, a Vampire." Leon said fighting rising panic. He thought he was used to all sorts of things, hell, living in the pet shop he was introduced to fantastic creatures every day. But she was just standing there, drinking blood. The vampires he had dealt with before were not really that striking to him, but…Leon gulped and dragged a hand over his face. A hand touched his shoulder and felt such peace and happiness that for a moment he wondered what was going on. He turned and smiled as Andy drew her hand back.

"You looked like you needed it," Andy said as she winked at him. "I see Aurora has been her naturally charming self." Andy smiled at Diana, "Jash says if you change your mind, let him know. He is the son of one of the highest generals in the King's army. And Uh… Ryo my trainer, Jhaymes, says hi and to ask if you've ever played with fire."

"I'm currently in love, so just tell him hi and I have no interest in playing with anything he has." Ryo said, "What did he mean by fire? Is he asking to be unfaithful while I am standing directly in front of my lover?"

Andy laughed, "Well yes and no, Jhaymes is a Phoenix, so when he wants you to play with Fire…" Andy let the words hang in air. The room quieted and Andy turned, she squealed and ran away from the small group.

"She's so excited all the time, like a child." Diana said and rubbed her hands over the goose bumps that had risen over her arms suddenly. She turned her head to follow the hush in the crowd and felt an inexplicable gathering of tears in her eyes as a regal lady walked forward. She had on a shining silver dress that flowed like water over her curves. She smiled and the room applauded. The king strode to her and changed to a human before he gathered her in his arms for an embrace. "Who is she?" Diana wondered aloud.

"That," The group turned to see Heaven standing beside them staring up in awe at the regal ladies. "That is the Seraphim Celestial in the silver dress, best friend to High King Zarro, and the one next to her in the red dress is Queen Victoria, his lady wife." Heaven laughed as the king pulled Queen Victoria into his arms and planted a hearty kiss upon her smiling lips.

Queen Victoria grinned at her husband before she excused herself from his side and went on a search. She saw him standing near a window breathing deeply of the frigid air. "Lord D," She said. He turned and smiled at her. "I told my husband that he should not hold a grudge against you for your earlier behavior. I am glad he listens to me, sometimes he can be so pig headed."

"Difficult, is it not, for a cat to be a pig?" Lord D said, the queen sighed, glad that Lord D bore no grudges of his own.

"I never got a chance to say how sorry I am for the pain that humans have caused your dear family." Lord D brushed away her words.

"I hated them long before that; it was my weakness that had me fall in love despite my hatred." Lord D confessed and Queen Victoria stared at him in perplexity.

"A gift was sent to them, and how do they repay the kindness?" Lord D growled. "How you can still bear their touch is beyond me, he was your Lord as well."

Queen Victoria grinned and scanned the crowd. She found High Princess Andromache standing and talking to Count D and Leon who had rejoined their fellow officers. "She is carrying the hope of the nation, you know that?" Queen Victoria said offhandedly. "The babe is so small now that he barely makes an indent in his mom's body and yet he is more loved than even he knows. Do you think it would be fair for the child to be born with no hope of ever returning home? Or your own grandchild which will soon make its own indent in its parent's body? If not for the life of the savior, we would all be condemned, is that something you would have wanted?"

"But they were so cruel to him," Lord D Began, "I was there, I saw it."

"He was punished for our sins," Queen Victoria said wiping tears.

"When he had committed none of his own…" Lord D said and refused to shed tears of his own. "They killed him," Lord D said in a small voice.

"No they did not," Queen Victoria said. She placed a hand on Lord D's arm and pulled him into an embrace. "He willingly gave his life so that we could live, not just for the brief span of years we are given, but for all eternity. Your body will never die on it's own, but you can be killed and when that happens, would you not be pleased to join him? Would you not wish to go home?" Queen Victoria backed away to look into Lord D's solemn purple eyes. "That is only possible through his blood, which he willing gave. Do not blame humans, as you can see," Queen Victoria swept her arm towards the small group of friends among the crowd, "they are as immortal as you are…" Queen Victoria kissed his cheek and left him to think. Lord D stared at his son and for the first time in centuries, understood. He smiled. D turned and caught his father's eyes on him. His father was smiling at him and yet, tears fell from his eyes. D's brow furrowed and he made to approach his father. Lord D shook his head and wandered off in the crowd to find Lady Aurora, his old friend.

**Break **

Andy giggled as she took D's hand. "If we start now, when we're done it will be time for the ten second countdown." She said and took her place in front of the microphone. Leon looked up in awe, when had D slipped away from him? He saw D on stage holding a microphone, his face pale, save for two bright dots of pink on each cheek. "Hello everyone, it is about that time, and I just thought, you would like a bit of entertainment, before the countdown. I have called a big favor of an old friend, so bear with me; I just love him so much it makes me happy to be able to perform with him." Andy said into the microphone. Perform? Leon thought.

"I didn't know he could sing," Dee said to Leon who shrugged.

Andy inhaled and the group of musicians began to play a song that was hauntingly beautiful, and, Leon thought, familiar:

"If the sky opened up for me," Her voice was clear and beautiful as she sang out. Leon smiled; He had always loved her singing.

"Wo Xing Lai" Leon paused as a smooth voice joined her, singing the song in Mandarin.

"And the mountains disappeared,"

"Shui Zai Yue Guang Li"  
"If the seas ran dry, turned to dust"

"Xia Xian Yue"

"And the sun refused to rise"

"Rang Wo Xiang Ni"  
"I would still find my way,"

"Bu Xiang Xing Guo Lai"  
"By the light I see in your eyes."

"Shui Ming Bai"  
"The world I know fades away but you stay."

"Pa Yan Zheng Kai Ni Bu Zai"

Jill sighed as the words of the song washed over her and brought tears to her eyes. How could they blend the words so perfectly" As the song progressed, Jill looked around to see the entire audience moved by the performance. Leon was staring at the stage with a look of such love that he had moved to stand in front of it and did not even seem to realize that he had moved. He stared up at D and felt himself fall in love all over again. As the song Ended Jill laughed as Leon pulled D from the stage and immediately into his arms.

"I do believe…You're supposed to wait for the countdown." Lord D said close to Leon's ear.

"**TEN!"** Leon pulled back and gasped for air before he lowered his head again.

"**NINE!"** Ryo and Dee laughed as Still Leon fused himself as much as possible to his beloved.

"**EIGHT!"** Jill continued to wipe tears from her eyes, she was glad that her two friends had found happiness.

"**SEVEN!"** Diana stared around in awe as the people around her turned into birds of flames, Unicorns, Pegasi and all manner of fantastic creatures belonging to legend and mythology.

"**SIX!"** Celeste unfolded all six of her mighty wings, and levitated high above the crowd shining brightly above them.

"**FIVE!"** White Kittens ran into the ball room and crowded around the King and Queen who shifted to their Cat forms.

"**FOUR!"** Dee had no qualms about pulling Ryo into his arms and preparing for the stroke of midnight.

"**THREE!"** Leon pulled back and stared deep into D's eyes.

"I love you so much, you're having my baby and I love you so much." Leon said against D's neck.

"**TWO!"** D raised his hands and cupped Leon's face.

"No, I'm having our baby," He said and wrapped his arms around Leon's neck.

"**ONE!"** Leon lifted D from his feet.

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR!"** Leon kissed D with all the love he had stored in his heart and D returned the kiss with equal fervor. Dee grinned roguishly and kissed Ryo deeply. Nestoir swung Andy around until she laughed with dizziness before he stood her on her feet and kissed her soundly. Daphnus snagged Alera and gathered the shinning mass of her hair in one hand and tilted her head back. She was mesmerized by him and stood plaint as he gently placed his lips to hers.

Lord D stood near Celeste and watched as the New Year rolled in. "You know," Celeste said, "things will be interesting this year."

"My dear Lady," Lord D said as he looked at his son being thoroughly mauled by Leon. "Things have always been interesting."

Celeste laughed and kissed Lord D. "Happy new year, Lord D, happy new year."

**Chapter 4: The COMING of Dawn**

Leon noted D sitting with High Prince Daphnus deep in discussion, and smiled. He then headed for Lord D. Lord D looked up and smiled at Leon. Leon was surprised by Lord D's friendly greeting. Something had changed since he had spoken to the Queen, Leon wondered what it was, but thought it best to refrain from asking. "May I have a word or two with you?" Leon asked. Lord D's brow furrowed as he took in Leon's worried frown. He nodded and stepped onto the balcony. Leon shuddered and would be forever amazed that Lord D was wrapped only in layers of satin and silk and yet he showed no signs of being cold.

"What may I assist you with?" Lord D asked as Leon stared perplexed at him and shivered in the icy morning air.

"Well, we'll be heading home soon, and I just wanted to ask, I mean, this morning, I couldn't help myself, D enjoyed it, but I don't know what…" Leon began to speak, his words hurried and jumbled. Lord D feared he was intoxicated, then saw the peculiar blush and realized that he was embarrassed. "I mean is it safe for us to continue as we have been, I don't want to hurt him or the baby?" Lord D covered his mouth discreetly behind his handkerchief to hide a smile. He fought a mighty battle not to laugh.

No father should have to answer such questions, and yet he was his son's pre-natal doctor. "Believe me; you will be in no doubt when hands off treatment should begin." Lord D said and with a chuckle he left Leon blushing on the balcony. D looked over to his father questioningly and Lord D lost the battle and a chuckle escaped.

"Shame on you," Lord D turned and saw a merry twinkle in Lady Aurora's deep jewel bright eyes. "They are young and yet you laugh at them."

"Auri, surely you see the humor in the situation," Lord D said and retrieved a cup of steaming Arcadian punch.

"I do," Aura said with an amused grin. "But you are not only the child's father, but you are also his doctor, I would think you would be a bit more understanding."

"I did refrain from laughing in his face." Lord D said. Aurora tried for a disapproving frown, but found herself laughing instead.

**Break**

Chris slept blissfully with his head on T-Chan, he held Pon Chan as a he would a stuffed critter. Bikky woke up and covered them with a blanket. Cujo looked up and pushed his cold nose against his hand. Bikky gave him an obligatory scratch before he headed to the bathroom. He looked around for their sitter and found only a large female lion curled up on the couch. She opened her eyes and blinked sleepily at him. Bikky was startled when she winked and went back to sleep. This was one freaky pet shop Bikky thought not for the first time. If Chris' goat could turn into a boy at times, it was no wonder that the badger could be a girl and their babysitter was lioness. Yep, Bikky affirmed determinedly, it was all perfectly normal.

Bikky looked down at Cujo, "You may as well show me." He said. Cujo sat on his haunches and gave him a look most dogs had when they tried to look as if they had no clue what was going on. "Don't give me that," Bikky frowned.

"Okay, Okay," Cujo said and turned into a slim young man with hair as black and shaggy as his coat. He wore jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket. Bikky whistled Cujo was cool. "It is only due to the association you and your family have with D that you are able to see me without the benefit of a contract." Cujo said, "You're lucky really, to not a have a contract…most can not abide them and are punished greatly. I like you too much to see that happen, now get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day." Cujo said. Bikky left the bathroom and went back to his spare bed. This was going to be one hell of a year he thought before he went back to sleep.

**Break**

Ryo leaned his head against Dee and dozed in the car on the way back to the pet shop. The room they had used for Christmas had been made up for them. He was anxious to get some sleep. One look at Dee informed him that sleep would be a long way away tonight. He smiled, suddenly not so tired after all. Dee rubbed his hand lightly up and down Ryo's spine. Ryo suppressed a purr. He saw Leon cradling D in his lap and smiled, they were certainly in for one hell of a year. Diana slept blissfully in her seat while Jill talked animatedly with Lord D. Diana had finally consented to dancing with Jash, the gryphon and had blushed scarlet when he had asked his king for permission to visit outside the kingdom, for only with his permission, were the non humans allowed to leave Arcadia.

That rule had been implemented recently in light of the newest pet shop fiasco that had taken place in Chicago, she had been told. The best way to make sure it was not the Arcadian citizens feasting on the citizens of the city was to monitor who left and when they returned. King Zarro had asked Diana if she minded his freedom. Blushing, she said no. The limousine pulled up to the pet shop and they trudged out carrying their warm coats inside.

Lyonene approached the door and sniffed it before she opened it. Leon smiled at the sleepy young woman as Lord D dismissed her and she wandered to the back of the shop to find her bed. Leon and D checked in on the children and found Ryo and Dee in the room already. "What are we going to explain to the kids when you start to show?" Ryo asked D in a hushed tone as he pulled the blankets up around Bikky.

"I do believe the truth would be best," D said. "The children can be trusted to understand the importance of the situation and react accordingly." D answered.

"I can't believe you're not human." Dee said as they left the children's room and showed Jill and Diana to a room.

"To look at it from the outside, you would never think this place is so big." Jill said and looked around the sumptuous room she had been shown to.

Lord D smiled at her. "Perhaps when the hour is not as late as it now, I will explain about Kami living arrangements." Lord D said charmingly. Leon raised his brows at Jill before he took D's hand and placed a kiss on the palm and escorted him to their bedroom.

Leon sat a footstool near the bed and lifted D. Count D looked perplexed as Leon picked him up and stood him on the stool. "I am appreciating the most beautiful person in the world." Leon said as D stood. D smiled and reached for Leon to help him down. Leon shook his head and began to untie the big bow at D's waist. He was careful to set the brooch on the night table. He unwound the yards of cloth from D's waist and sat it neatly aside.

D undid the buttons at his heck and Leon unwound the jacket. Leon slid the robe away from D and set it aside. He took his shoes off and stood on the bed. He slid D's layers of sheaths up and pulled them over his head. D was wearing only his satin black pants when Leon got off the bed and placed a kiss on his stomach. D suppressed a giggle. Leon began to undo D's pants. He slid then down and D stood completely nude in front of him. Leon left him standing on the stool as he pulled the covers down on the bed.

Leon picked D up and cradled him in his arms for moment before he laid him on the bed. "You are so precious to me. I love you so much." Leon said and began to remove his own clothes. He slid into bed and reigned kisses all over D's face and finally his lips. D sighed into Leon's mouth and Leon's hands began to journey over the familiar and beloved terrain of D's body. Leon rolled to his back and placed D on top of him. D smiled, he liked to be on top, to control the pace. Tonight he wanted it slow, to drive them both crazy.

As he slid down the length of Leon, D tucked his bottom lip between his even, white teeth and moaned low. He rocked his hips and Leon held on to his waist offering support. "Go ahead baby," Leon panted and watched bright colors dance in front of his eyes. "Ride me, Ooh, just like that." Leon muttered and caressed the length of D. Count D closed his eyes as Leon squeezed him in just the right spot. "You are so tight." Leon groaned as D swiveled his hips and rocked back and forth .

Leon slid his hand up D's side and pinched a tiny, red nipple that begged to be molested. "Leon..." D clenched his hands as he felt the world melt away. Leon sat up and kissed D's neck before he moved to capture his luscious lips. D moved steadily building in speed bouncing ever so often and trembling when Leon hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of him. Their breathing became stilted and staggered. Leon wrapped his arms around D, holding tightly. D's entire body quaked with the force of his release as he spilled himself over his and Leon's stomachs. Leon did not even mind the new scratch marks as he enjoyed his first orgasm of the New Year.

**Chapter 5: Now You See Him, Now You Don't**

The sun poured into the room like warm honey and shone down on the sleeping occupants of the bed. Leon frowned and burrowed his head underneath the blankets and pulled D closer, enjoying the sleepy feeling of D's nude form. Leon turned his head and placed kisses along D's neck. D smiled and opened his eyes; he looked down and pulled Leon's face up to his. When their lips met, D stretched out on his back and arched like a cat. Leon grinned and climbed on top glad that D was still relaxed from the night before.

"Morning," Leon said to D and wrapped his slim, strong legs around his waist. "It will be a great morning." Leon promised as he slid his fingers into the lubricant and then into D who raised up and enjoyed the probing. Leon took a moment to appreciate the fact that the small jar rested on the table beside the bed permanently as he had no desire to move an inch right now. Well, not an inch away from D's slick warmth. D moaned and raised his backside meeting Leon's thrust. Leon braced his arms on either side of D's head and melded his mouth to D's swallowing his moans.

**Break**

Chris opened his bleary blue eyes and looked at the clock excitedly_. -The Parade,-_ He said to Pon-Chan who looked at him confused before she scratched her ear and rolled over, cuddling closer to T-Chan. Chris sighed and shook Bikky awake. _-Come on I'm hungry.-_

"I'm sure D'll have breakfast ready," Bikky grumbled and stood. He stretched to the tips of his toes and nearly stumbled over Cujo. "Sorry, well, Chris, let's go get breakfast…Wait a minute, you can speak?" Bikky frowned at Chris.

_-What? -_ Chris frowned. Then he realized that Bikky had never heard him before, and yet he heard him now. Bikky realized that Chris' mouth had not moved, as usual when he said he was hungry, he pointed a hand to his mouth and rested the other one on his stomach, Bikky understood what he meant when he used hand gestures, but today, he had heard a voice.

_-Leon and D both understand me. So, can you see the animals too? –_ Chris asked. Bikky nodded his eyes taking up over half his face. _–don't worry about it; I'm sure D will explain everything, and you can hear me, I wonder if Ryo and Dee can hear me. – _

Bikky left the room with Chris and walked past the door that Ryo and Dee had shared, he turned up his nose at the sounds coming from the room. "Maybe they can't hear you, but the entire shop can hear them," Bikky continued on to Leon and D's room, He listened and heard no sounds coming through the door, so he opened it and Chris bounded in. Bikky took in the bed and began to back away in total embarrassment. D and Leon must have sound proofed their room. Chris stared in horror at the bed.

**Break**

Leon pulled D closer to him his thrusts becoming faster and harder. He knew he could not last much longer. He reached in between them and began to stroke D's trembling length. Leon reached the tip and rubbed his finger into the slit at the tip. D bit his lip and closed his eyes, "Ahhhhhhh ... Leon-Kun." Leon felt the wetness hit his stomach and chest and moaned loudly as his own release held him captive in D's arms. Leon gasped loudly as he felt his essence fill D's tight sheath.

Leon began to place kisses along D's forehead. "Love you so much baby." Leon affirmed and ran his tongue over D's lips.

Count D wrapped his arms around Leon's neck in an embrace, kissing Leon deeply. D turned his head and his eyes opened wide. "Dear God!" He said and shoved Leon away from him. He sat up and immediately pulled his bathrobe on careful not to expose any part of his body.

"What the… Baby?" Leon stammered and wrapped the sheet around himself. He peeked around D and gasped as he saw Bikky trying to back out of the room with Chris who stood as if in shock. Leon swore and grabbed a handful of tissues to wipe himself off before he pulled on a pair jogging pants. "Chris," Leon said trying to remain calm. Chris said nothing, he was not breathing, and he wasn't even blinking.

D walked over and knelt beside Chris, he waved a hand in front of his face. Chris blinked then and began to breath. He turned wide eyes to D and began to back away with Bikky. He turned to run from the room and bumped into Lord D who had been on his way to the kitchen. He took in the frightened look on Chris face and scooped the child into his arms. He walked into his son's room and found him standing with his hand to his forehead. He caught the scent in the room and figured the problem. Lord D failed in his attempt to suppress a chuckle and carried Chris to the kitchen.

Bikky sat at the table and tried not to look at Leon and D who had followed Lord D. "_(I could wipe his memory…)"_ Lord D said trying to alleviate his son's apparent distress.

"_(No, but thank you father, as I learned from painful example, such could lead to horrible consequences.)"_ D said, Leon looked between the two and accepted the cup of tea that Lord D handed him. He poured a cup he had prepared for Chris down the sink and began to set about cooking breakfast.

"(Well, someone is going to have to explain,)" Lord D said and turned away before his son could see his blatant amusement. Leon noted Lord D's shoulders shaking and frowned, if he didn't know any better he'd say the Chinese cretin was laughing.

Bikky vowed to say nothing. Ryo and Dee wandered in the room, looking as if the world belonged to them. "Morning all, what's going on?" Dee said as he looked around the room and noted Lord D laughing, Leon and D looked embarrassed. Bikky stared at the table as if it held all the answers, and Chris sat in shock. "He walked in on you two didn't he?" Leon nodded, not bothering to ask how he had guessed.

Dee joined Lord D in laughing and got punched by Ryo. Dee tried to stop laughing and Ryo looked sympathetically at Count D. D pulled a chair up beside Chris and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Chris," D said calmly, Chris looked up at D. "Do you understand what you saw?" He asked. Chris began to nod, then shook his head in confusion before he settled a blank stare at D. Before D could say anything Jill walked into the room. She turned a bright smile to Lord D before she took in the scenario.

Jill began to ask what was going on, when Dee placed one hand on top of the other and pointed to Leon and D, before he pointed to Chris and Bikky. "Oh!" She said understanding the hints Dee was trying to make. She felt horrible for the poor kid. It was bad enough walking in on your parents, but to walk in on you brother with another man…Male, Jill corrected. She sat at the table and looked at Chris, "Yep she said, definitely shock."

"Well actually, this leaves a perfect window for a discussion that we have needed to have with you boys." D said and accepted a plate of food from his father.

"It's ok, D," Bikky said. He tapped Chris, when Chris turned to look at him he said; "You remember when you heard the sounds coming from their room and you thought D was sick, well I tole you they were making love, well this time they were doing the exact same thing." Chris stared wide eyed at Bikky who nodded matter-of-factly. Leon breathed a sigh of relief as Chris seemed to be accepting the morning's events. He looked gratefully over to Bikky who smiled and winked.

"We have other things to discuss as well," D began again. D took a deep breath and began, "I am sure you have noticed that this is not a normal pet shop…"

Chris stared at D as if he had gone insane. He knew that D had never lied to him before, and yet. The words he had said were too unbelievable to be true. Chris thought again of some of the past instances in the pet shop and related them to what D had just revealed. _- I'll be an uncle? -_ He asked, Leon nodded. _-D's having a baby? -_ D nodded.

"D's not human?" Bikky said in amazement. Dee and Ryo shook their heads. Bikky shrugged, T-Chan and Cujo were boys and their babysitter is a Lioness. "You're not an animal are you?" Bikky asked next thinking how gross that would be for Leon.

"No…"Lord D said.

"Kami are ancient Spirits that protect nature." Ryo said, D looked up at him and smiled. Chris nodded. "You okay there mini-Leon?" Ryo asked. Chris smiled; D said he should be old enough to understand. And he was determined to show that he was. "Good, now finish your breakfast and we'll head out to the parade." Chris nodded again; he took one last long look at D before he began to eat his breakfast.

**Break**

If D had thought the mall had been over crowded with humans, the parade grounds were horrible. He held tightly to Leon and Chris. D was grateful that He was surrounded on all sides by Ryo, Dee, Jill and Diana. Bikky marched along, shoving his way through the crowd till he made it to the edge of the street, where the large floats were just making their way down the street. Chris bounced excitedly trying to see, until Leon picked him up and sat him on his shoulders.

After the last float had passed, the group went to the large picnic grounds to enjoy lunch. Leon grew worried as D was unable to eat any of the food. The crush of the crowd had upset his already precarious stomach. Chris began to bounce around. _-Bro, I gotta go...Bad. -_ Chris said. Leon was about to stand when he saw D rush to his feet. His face was slightly green as he took Chris's hand and left the blanket. Leon got up to follow but D shook his head at him and inclined his head. Andy and Nestoir chose that moment to stroll to the blanket. Nestoir would be staying near his wife who would begin staying with them this afternoon. An exit to Arcadia was being made in the pet shop.

"D still has an upset stomach?" Andy asked with a queasy smile. She felt waves of D's nausea swamp her. Her empathy was beyond her control now; she could not block his feelings. Nestoir frowned and took her hand and followed after D and Chris.

D allowed Chris to use the stall beside his as he heaved in the bathroom. He was not sure how it was possible to toss up so much when he had eaten so little at breakfast, and no lunch at all. When D had subsided his heaving, he wiped his brow and rinsed his mouth. He stepped out and wiped his brow. He bumped into a uniformed officer. D looked up, embarrassed by his momentary lack of grace. "Please excuse me... Oh hello Detective." D's smile was wan. He needed sugar, it would be best if he got Chris back to Leon. D took a sugar cube from his pocket and slipped it into his mouth.

J.J.'s eyes widened, "Count D, hi, how are you? My grandmother has been doing so much better since I got the puppy from you." D forced a smile despite his heaving stomach. The sugar helped and yet..."Are you alright? Where's Leon?" J.J asked as D weaved on his feet. J. J. caught D before he could fall. He felt someone tugging D from his arms and he looked up at a smiling Asian man. "Do you know him?" J.J. asked, not relinquishing his hold on D.

Chris exited the stall and walked forward. He was grabbed by a strange man and a gun was pushed to his temple. "Hand over the Chinaman and the child lives." Chris bit down on the man's arm and swung his feet backward trying to kick the man. He was dropped, but caught again by another man. D pushed against J.J and allowed the man to hold a napkin over his face. He tried to hold his breath, but the chloroform soon rendered him unconscious. J.J. watched in abject fury as D was passed limply into a awaiting jeep. He pulled his gun as Chris was tossed at him. J.J. caught Chris and fell backward.

Leon looked in horror as he saw three men passing D into a jeep. He ran forward with his badge out and his gun drawn. He fired several shots at the jeep. The crowd began to scream and run in a panic. Nestoir held Andy close as Chris sobbed on J.J.'s lap. Leon sank to his knees and watched the jeep that had been impervious to his shots disappear around the corner.

**Chapter 6: In Dreams**

Lord D was slow to awaken, he sniffed and his brow wrinkled as he caught an odd scent in his nose. The scent left a familiar taste in his mouth. He brought a hand to his brow and frowned, he was wearing metal cuffs, attached to chains! "Oh, you are awake my darling." Lord D turned and saw Hamanosuke Nimuri sitting at a small table sipping from a cup of tea. "Won't you join me?" Lord D stood to his feet. The chains did nothing but slow his movements. He sat graceful as ever across from Hama-

"Why have you brought me here?" Lord D asked taking in his surroundings and wondering how he had been taken, and when.

"Here, five lumps of sugar, just as you like it," Hama- said and handed a cup across to Lord D. He looked suspiciously at the cup. "I've no need to drug you; it'll be more fun if you are lucid." Lord D felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. "You know what I want, tell me, have there been other lover's for you since our parting?" Lord D sighed and refused to speak. He accepted the tea and sat it aside, not willing to drink it. "But of course there has been, you are so very beautiful, but have you allowed a man to touch what belongs to me?" The chains were jerked forward and Lord D found himself leaning across the table.

"I do not belong to you, not anymore," Lord D ground out and shoved back into his seat. "Return me at once."

"But you have not understood my message yet." Hama said with a smirk. Lord D's brows drew together in confusion. Hama grabbed his hair and a handful of the chains and pulled him to the bed. Lord D stared in horror as he was shoved to the bed and his clothing pulled from him.

"No… Hama… Stop this." Lord D demanded as he was forced to his knees. The last time he had been taken like this… Tears stung Lord D's eyes as he felt the pain of Hama's entry without any of the rose oil they had previously used. Lord D felt as if he were being ripped in two. He tried to move his hands but found the chains were indeed restraining his movements, there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Do you still not understand?" Hama- asked as Lord D clenched his fist in pain. Lord D looked up at the headboard and gasped as he looked into the mirror. His hair was not long enough, his eyes…one was golden. D!

**Break**

T-Chan stared at Lord D as he lay napping on the couch. The dream must be unpleasant, he thought as Lord D groaned in his sleep and brought a hand up to his brow. T-Chan licked his hand hoping to wake him. He shrugged to Pon-Chan. Ten-Chan walked over and placed a slip of paper on Lord D's forehead. Lord awoke with a start. He looked around the pet shop in horror before he stood to his feet and bolted out into the afternoon sunshine, running as fast as his legs could carry him to the parade picnic grounds.

**Break**

Leon thought his life had ended as he watched the car speeding away with his dearest love inside. Andy stared after the car trembling in fury; she inhaled and as she exhaled a growl could be heard. "If we had killed them like I said…" She rounded on her husband in fury before she pulled out her small pager like object. Nestoir backed away in fear of his wife's temper. The last time he had seen her like this, she had knocked down a mountain, on purpose. "Tisiphone, I want the full battalion of Royale here, now, Count D has been taken." She said Tisiphone could hear the anger in her voice and promised that she and all the others would be there in less than ten minutes.

**Break**

Lord D ran blindly and bumped into a young man. He fell to his bottom and looked over at the raven haired man sitting beside him rubbing his bottom. "I say, you're Count D the younger are you not? We were just heading to your shop. We're new to this town and thought to buy a pet…" The blond companion of the Raven haired youth said.

"M…M…My son," Lord D stammered and got to his feet running again.

The blond helped the Raven haired youth to his feet. "Are you alright Chihaya?"

Big purple eyes turned up to the blond."Yes, Kagetsuya, did you know that Count D had a son, I thought he was the youngest?" Chihaya said. Kagetsuya shrugged and looked after the Count before he took Chihaya's hand and followed after the Count running. Something was wrong, perhaps they could help.

**Break**

High Prince Daphnus pulled Leon to his feet, "We'll find him and bring him home safely." Daphnus promised. "But first we should get to the palace; The King will be awaiting us."

"King?" Daphnus turned startled eyes to J.J.

"Through no fault of your own, you have stumbled upon events that are beyond normal comprehension. I must insist that you accompany us, as it seems you care for the Count as well…"

"Shut up, Daphy, let's go," Daphnus clamped his mouth shut and stared in horror as Andy. Nestoir, though equally frightened of his wife could not help but laugh. It was extremely rare when she turned that deadly temper of hers on her dearest best friend.

"Well you were being long winded in a tense situation," Chimera said to Daphnus who looked hurt beyond comprehension.

Leon turned and saw Lord D running toward him with two young men following. He crashed into Leon and stopped as Leon caught him and steadied him. "My son!" he gasped. "Where… Is my son?" Leon shook his head sadly and gathered tears fell from his eyes. "No," Lord said and whimpered as the world took on a sickening tilt. Lord D's face drained of all color and he fell limply into Leon's arms.

"My goodness," Kagetsuya said as Leon picked the Kami up and began to follow The Arcadian Royale. He saw Andy and bowed deeply. "My Lady Andromache," He said.

Andy turned and looked the man over. "Follow us, you may be of use," She commanded. Chihaya and Kagetsuya both bowed again and followed them into a tent that had an Exit to Arcadia stored inside of it. The King rose as they entered the war tower. Clarisande waved her hand and a plush couch appeared. She nodded to Leon who deposited Lord D. Clarisande Knelt beside the couch and kissed Lord D's head. He awakened with a start.

"He has been taken," he said to the room at large.

"We know, we'll bring him back." Clarisande assured the Kami.

"It is my fault; Hama- wants to hurt me."

"He'll be the one that ends up hurt?" Chimera said vehemently and clenched her small hands.

"No, he won't" Andy said calmly. "He will not be hurt by any of you…He will be killed…By me."

"Now I must step in," Nestoir said. "You are in no condition…"

Andy screamed in frustration. "I blame you!" she pointed an accusing finger at her husband.

"Yes I know, I got you pregnant, but you were not complaining at the time," Nestoir frowned. "Quite the opposite in fact," Andy recognized the warning in his tone and quieted.

"This is not good for D, in his condition, the first few months are precarious," Lord D said and sniffled. Kagetsuya handed him a handkerchief. "We do not even know where he is. Hama- made sure that I knew he had him, but did not tell me where. Oh God what he plans to do… To my son…"

"Wait, he told you he had him…Did he tell you where?" Ryo asked, he had been so stunned to enter a tent and find himself in the palace that he and obviously the others had been left speechless. Lord D shook his head.

"I can find him," Andy said, "Angel." She called a blond Prince in golden sunglasses walked forward. He held what looked like a crystal orb in his hand. " Leon, I need you to remember every moment spent with D today, up to the moment he left your side, only then can I track him. I must form a connection."

"Every moment," Leon hedged thinking of this morning. Andy nodded and took his hand. Prince Angel held the orb over their clasped hands. As Leon recalled Prince Angel dropped the orb and backed away. He shook his head adamantly and gripped Daphnus in fear. Leon looked up confused at the sadness in Andy's eyes. She nodded and sat absently rubbing her tummy.

"Chihaya is a positive…he can act as a medium." Kagetsuya said to the distraught princess. Chihaya nodded and stood eager to be of service.

"I may have lost most of my powers as well as my ability to…" Chihaya paused and simply held out his hand to Andy. Andy took his hand and Leon began again. He was embarrassed as she saw D in bed this morning under him, in the shower. She heard the moans and cries of pleasure. She stayed with him all through the parade to that last heart stopping moment as D was dragged away.

"A hotel," She said. "On the other side of town, it's abandoned. He is unconscious still and…" She paused and smiled. "Still untouched; the baby is fine." Andy gasped and began to sink towards the floor. Nestoir pulled her away and sat her on the couch Lord D quickly vacated. "The address of the hotel was not shown to me," She said and fought tears as she looked to the corner where globes sat on the floor gleaming as if they had been polished. Though they spun no more, they were well cared for.

"I now the hotel," Chihaya said. "We should go, D's consciousness was returning, I am sure that they are merely wanting him awake for what they plan." Andy nodded and rose.

"No" Nestoir said. "You have to think of our child."

"And will you think of the Counts child as well?" Andy asked tearfully. Nestoir could not bear to see her so upset.

"What are you talking about?" J.J. asked and looked around. He had just witnessed a life's worth of strangeness.

Nestoir ignored the detective and sighed. "You may go, but only to assure yourself that D is fine, you are not to raise a hand in combat, do you understand me?" Andy nodded and headed to the stables. "You are not riding," Nestoir said.

"Well how else will I get there?" Andy demanded. She wanted her silver infinity, but Nestoir looked thunderous.

"I can tote the Princess," Kagetsuya offered, he uncased his wings and J.J. stared in awe at the angel before them. Chihaya lowered his head and stepped back.

"Then you will take Carious," Daphnus said to Chihaya who blushed and nodded.

"No," A new voice was heard from; Chihaya and Kagetsuya fell to their knees and bowed to Celeste. "He'll fly, if he is willing to fight for the Kingdom again..." Celeste handed him a vial of silver liquid. Chihaya stared at the tears before he drained the tube. He uncased his wings and smiled for the first time in years as two glorious black wings fluttered.

"I'm whole," Chihaya gasped as tears of joy fell from his eyes.

"Yes, now you must leave to rescue the Count." Celeste said matter of factly. J.J. followed mute in their wake.

"Wait, you guys, those guns won't be any good with what we're fighting." Chimera said. Clarisande waved her hands and all the detectives guns floated in the air and landed softly on the war tower table. Chimera began to hand out golden and silver guns. "The ammunition will never waver, not until the last one falls." Chimera grinned and stalked from the room. J.J. stared at the gun in his hand and shrugged. "Where do you think you are going?" Chimera said to Lord D.

"He has my son," Lord D said and again followed them out. Chimera would have said more, but Daphnus shook his head at her. Chimera nodded at Lord D and stepped aside, she would even allow him to ride with her on Penthesilea.

**Chapter 7: Not Too Easy**

Count D opened his eyes and placed a hand to his stomach hoping to quell the nausea that he could feel rising. "Here, you may need this," Count D's eyes widened at the vaguely familiar voice. He turned and frowned at Hama- as he held a small silver bucket over to the bed. D smiled tightly and lost his stomach in the proffered bucket. "Here," Hama- held out a cup of water. D eyed it suspiciously. "Oh my, you are just like your father." Hama- allowed his eyes to roam D's body. "Are you pleased that I did not put you in chains?"

D turned his eyes away and sipped from the cup of water to rinse his mouth. "Why have you brought me here?" D reached his hands back and pulled the tie from his hair; he ran his fingers through it and retied it tighter than it had been. "There is nothing to be accomplished by this; you would do well to return me."

"Now, nothing, I am not so sure about that." Hama- said and gently stroked D's pony tail. "You are so lovely, just like your father." Hama- paused and pulled D's face up to his. "You know, you should have been my son. What do you think of that?"

"I am the son of the man, I was always meant to belong to. You know The Grand Father of all does not make mistakes." Count D said and pulled his hair away from Hama-.

Hama- grabbed a handful and pulled him back with a rough jerk. "Because you are so beautiful, I am glad that you are not my son. We are going to have fun, you and I." Hama- placed a kiss on D's cheek. D cringed and swallowed bile. Hama- ran a hand over D's stomach and nuzzled his neck. "You are glorious and delicate…" As Hama's hand traveled to D's lap he felt it in a vise like grip.

"You will find it difficult to rape me." D said not relenting on his hold.

"And why is that?" Hama- asked deciding to humor his beautiful captive. D smiled his most chilling smile and Hama- gasped as he was flung to the opposite side of the room. He wiped the blood from his nose and stood glowering at D on the bed. D calmly pulled a sugar cube from his sleeve and slipped it into his mouth. "I see," Hama- said, "you have been taught well. So tell me, is this a result of me, or your brother, I heard D-San…" Hama- said no more as D stood and planted his foot in his mouth.

"You will keep my brother's name from your disgustingly filthy lips." D bit the words out through clenched teeth and his eyes betrayed his rage. The room blurred and and he pressed his fingers to his forehead as the room spun from his quick actions. D quickly sat back down and ate several more cubes of sugar.

"Oh, I see," Hama- said and again wiped his mouth. "In your condition, you can barely stand without the extra energy; let's see how much of a fight you put up, when they are all gone. I'll be back then and you can bet, you'll find out just what D-San learned from me. But I guess you already know much, don't you…Your detective is, after all, a virile young man." D stood and frowned as the door slammed and the lock could be heard. He sat on the bed and waited. Leon would come for him he was sure of it.

**Chapter 8: Between The One And The Two**

"…And once you have gotten your revenge, I will just take what I want. I am sure they will all be too broken hearted to put up much of a fight." Hama- nodded at the words that swam around the room smoothly. "Come here, I am lonely over here all by myself." Hama- sighed and walked over to the taller man. "Just wait, he'll run out of sugar cubes soon, or I could have him stripped for you. That might be fun to watch." Hama- choked back a sad laugh as his own clothing was removed.

**Break **

Kagetsuya had never flown more carefully I his entire life. He looked down at the High Princess cradled gently in his arms. He felt saddened as tears ran in a great succession down her face. "Do not worry so my Lady, I am positive that the count is fine, and you know I am not a positive."

"If one string of his hair is out of place…" Andy sniffled; she looked cautiously over to her husband who simply shook his head at her. They landed on a tall building overlooking the abandoned hotel. "I am going to call the police and report that there is a terrorist attacking the hotel that the Arcadian Royale is supposed to be staying at. Then I will call Arcadia and ask his majesty to send over some terrorist to keep the city cops busy while we settle this. I can at least do that can't I Nestoir?"

"Don't get bitter with me your royal three month pregnant-ness." Nestoir said and clicked his golden bracelets together. He pulled forth his sword. J.J stared incredulously at the group of people around him, some he was not sure were actually people. There were four with wings, The Blond female had flown beside the dark haired angel and explained the current situations, J.J. had listened in awe the entire time.

Daphnus called everyone's attention, "I need you and you," he pointed to Ryo and J.J. "You are the top sharp shooters here right?" Ryo and J.J nodded in unison. "There is a building over there; Chihaya says the roof looks directly into the room where they are keeping D. When his captors enter, if you can, take them out. Move in when it's safe to do so. They have a barrier around the place so we can't just waltz in and take him out. The presence of the barrier tells me that the captors have teamed up with a daemon, a powerful one."

"I can break his barrier!" Andy said and stood to her feet. Clarisande had waved a hand and made a small throne for her to sit on.

"That's a class A barrier," Daphnus said and tossed his waist length hair over his shoulder. He was not about to agree with her and have Nestoir in a rage, and yet neither was he going to hurt his best friend by doubting her abilities.

"I have charged through class A primes before and you know it." Andy said, and folded her arms over her ample bosom. "Daphnus…I can't just sit here and do nothing." Daphnus felt his heart wavering as her bottom lip trembled and a fat tear fell from her eye.

"No, No, Bad Daphnus," Nestoir said and shook his finger at the High Prince. "Your best friend happens to be carrying your future godchild, expending that much energy in her condition…"

"Energy, expended, I expended more energy in bed with you last night than I have ever expended while cracking a barrier." Andy said, Nestoir knew she was beyond rational anger for her eyes had taken on a feline glint that caused the other royals to back away from her.

"Something does not seem right about that," Jill said as she cautiously stepped towards the irate princess.

"Someone is thinking. What's your name again?" Daphnus said, Jill blushed and looked away from Daphnus close scrutiny. "In any case… Has it occurred to anyone that by cracking the barrier, we will alert them to our forces and we could put D in danger?"

"Oh, dear," Andy said and sat back in her chair. 'Thank you,' Nestoir thought to Daphnus who winked.

"I'll go in," Lord D said.

"I knew we should not have brought him," Chimera said and folded her arms. Her red leather suit glinted in the sunlight. "Then we will be rescuing two Kami's instead of one."

"No, I meant I will trade myself for D, I don't care what he does to me as long as my son is safe, and my grand child."

"Well uh… who's going to deliver your grand child if that monster does something to you?" Leon said, "don't do anything that will get you hurt." Lord D nodded and prepared to walk towards the hotel.

"Just watch," Chimera said angrily. "We'll be rescuing him too."

**Break **

Count D lay immobile on the bed trying to conserve his strength. It would not do for Leon to come and he would not be able to aid. He heard the door opening and sat up. "Are you ready to entertain me?" Hama- said, he licked his lips as he looked D over. "So beautiful," Hama- strode forward and sat a tray of food on the table. "Dine with me," D turned away from Hama- and studied the wall. "You do not have the luxury to be stubborn, think of your child, you are hungry aren't you?" D placed a hand to his stomach and sighed. He stood and walked gracefully over to the table. "When we are done, we'll see about negotiating for your favors, I have something you may want."

So, D thought, now the real issue came to light. Hama- was no longer afraid of D defending himself. But, D thought, what was his bargaining tool? Hama- smiled as D gingerly began to taste small bits of food. Searching for hidden poisons, finding none D partook of the meal hoping to strengthen himself and his child.

**Break **

Lord D coughed placed a hand to his head. Well he thought, he was inside and now to find D. He looked over at the beast that had been set to watch him. The horns made him turn from an ordinary handsome man to something ferocious. Lord D backed away from him and hoped he would have his son returned to Leon soon. No matter what happened to him.

**Break **

"Now that you are well fed, shall we?" Hama- stood and waved a hand towards the bed. D raised a brow and sat right where he was. "Oh now really, that's fine, since one and two are interchangeable." D's brows furrowed, why was Hama- speaking in riddles? Hama- motioned to a daemon that had been standing by the door. The creature left the room and Hama- went to sit on the bed. He folded his hands in his lap and stared at D. D crossed his legs and looked away.

The door opened again and Hama- smiled brightly. D looked up and gasped. Standing there with two creatures grasping his arms…"Father!" D stood and walked towards his father.

"No, I don't think so," Hama said anger in his tone. He clapped his hands and D felt cuffs encircle his wrist as if from thin air he was bound and dragged back to the bed. "Impressive, is it not, this power I now possess?" Hama- said to Lord D who looked over in anguish as Hama approached the bed and stroked D's backside which had been turned up by his position from the chains. "it is amusing that the only thing keeping history from repeating itself is a few yards of satin."

Lord D's knees collapsed underneath him as Hama began to shift the layers of D's robes. "Hamanosuke, don't do this, if you must have someone…" He said and his words faltered as he got back to his feet. "Take me instead."

"Oh now this is interesting… you would come to me willingly?" Hama- said with a slow smile as he got to his feet and approached Lord D. He waved the two creatures away, they bowed and left the room.

"Yes," Lord D said quietly. "Only if you return him unharmed to his detective."

"Father!" D said and struggled to a sitting position. "No!"

Hama- grinned and strengthened the power in the chains and forced D's head down into the pillows. "Take this off," Hama- said and caressed a long sleeve of Lord D's outer robe.

"Now? But my son?" Lord D said.

"Will be released upon your acquiesce, now shall I amuse myself with the bound beauty, or…"

Lord D sighed and brought a trembling hand up to the high collar of his outer robe. D blinked and looked away as his father's fine garment slid to the floor. Hama- stepped around and slid and hand along Lord D's back over the thin sleeveless sheath. Hama- placed a kiss on Lord D's neck. Lord D's face turned slightly green as he swallowed bile. "Release him, Hama- he is not involved in this. He was always the innocent; he did not choose to be born. I am the one you are angry with." Hama- placed a hand on Lord D's shoulder and pushed him to his knees.

D relaxed his arms and shifted until he could slip his feet through them and bring his hands in front. This was not happening. He thought and got to his feet. He swung the chains over his head and let them fly towards Hama-s head. Hama- ducked and glowered at D. "I guess there is still some fight left in you," D scrambled to his father and pulled him in his arms. Hama- waved his hands and forced the chains to return to the bed. D refused to release his hold on his father. Hama- growled as both D and Lord D were pulled to the bed.

"Ok, now, I'll have you both." Hama growled and marched forward. D braced himself. He would not let this man touch him or his father.

**Chapter 9: Paternal Sacrifice, Daring Rescues**

Andy paced back and forth and watched as the Royale, detectives and angels set up their positions. She wanted D back, and she wanted this cursed place destroyed. If she were only allowed to, "Clarisande stay here and make sure my wife behaves herself." Andy looked up at Nestoir and frowned, "we'll bring him home safe, you'll see." Nestoir said confidently and jumped from the roof of the building. Andy was not impressed when he landed safely on the roof across from them. J.J. stared dumbstruck at Nestoir; Ryo simply set up his long range rifle and paid him no heed. Once again, J.J. wondered what he had gotten himself into.

"Well what am I supposed to do while you guys run off and fight?" Andy said to Prince Angel who shook his head and leaped into the sky unfolding his grand wings. Andy huffed and dropped into her chair with her arms folded.

"Plan the wedding," the answer came back from Daphnus as he too abandoned her on the rooftop. Andy sighed and Clarisande handed her a note pad and a pen. Andy stomped her foot in a pique and sat on the chair and began to make notations.

**Break**

D gasped and held tightly to his father as Hama- tried to pull him away. "No child," Lord D said surprisingly calm as he wriggled "Let me go." Lord D said with a firm resolve. "It will be over soon trust me. And then you will be returned to your lover." Lord D closed his eyes to hold back the deep shame he felt at his current position. On his knees in front of his son being stripped like a common whore. "Please Hama- send him out of here, hold him in another room if you must, but no child should have to see his father…Like this."

"And no man should have to see his wife die while birthing another man's brat." Hama- spat and ripped Lord D's pants from him leaving a scratch mark from the knife that had cut the delicate fabric. "Kami births are difficult, are they not…" Hama said with a vicious scowl at D. "We can always hope you'll die, then maybe I'll be avenged… won't that be funny," Hama-said as he stared at D and undid his pants. D looked away and tried to calm his breathing, this was not happening... it couldn't be happening.

D felt molten bile fill his throat as Hama- grasped his father's hips and pulled him back. Lord D pushed D's head into the mattress. "Don't watch, meditate and ask Grandfather for Honyaru tea, you know why. Hama- won't allow me to leave here, but he will let you go." Lord D could not say any more as Hama- grasped him tightly. Lord D gasped loudly in pain and D sobbed into the mattress and tried to do as he was told. Lord D vowed to be silent. He would not cry. Not aloud. He knew what it was like to hear some one cry in pain and have no way of lending aid. He refused to put his son through that. Lord D clenched his teeth and bore Hama's thrust in silence.

**Break**

"Dammit!" Ryo swore as he aimed. "I can not see any one in the room. The bed is too far away from the window for me to line up a shot. I can see the edges of clothes, but I think it might be D."

"I might be able to get through, the barrier is against Arcadians, but I could get through." Kagetsuya said. "I'll fly to the window, you shoot the window, and I'll go in and get them out."

"With your wingspan you won't fit through that window," Nestoir said to him.

"Take me," Nestoir paused and looked over at J.J. "If your Angel friend here takes me, I am human, he can toss me in the window." Nestoir thought better than to question him and nodded. "With this distraction, I'll be there to protect them both and the others can rush in from wherever, there will be no need to fear disturbing the shield."

Nestoir nodded. Kagetsuya unfolded his wings and reached for J.J. "Hold on," was all he said as he leaped from the building. J.J. bit back a scream as Kagetsuya flew high above the others. Ryo lined up his shot and took out the window, before J.J. could think, he felt himself free falling. The sound of glass accompanied his landing in the room. He looked up and gasped as he got a clear look at the bed. The occupants in the room stared at him wide eyed. J.J. wasted no time palming his gun and firing two shots at the man that had D's father.

Hama- slammed into the wall from the force of the Arcadian bullets. J.J. looked down at the gun in amazement. He snapped out of it and rushed to the bed where he noted D pulling off his outer robe and wrapping it around Lord D. "I know I should take you guys out of here, but I am unsure what is outside that door, I'll just protect you and we'll wait for the others."

Kagetsuya tapped at the window and J.J. frowned as he turned around, the glass had been shattered, why was it whole now? The glass shattered again this time the shards flew outward and hit Kagetsuya. A barrage of bullets could be heard from the roof. Kagetsuya dodged as best as he could, before a bullet hit him and he fell four stories to the ground below.

Chihaya, watched in horror before he dived hoping to catch Kagetsuya before he landed. Chihaya caught him a mere few feet from the ground and they both landed hard. "You're bleeding," Chihaya said tearfully.

"You're flying," Kagetsuya said with a small smile before he lost consciousness.

Leon waited with Daphnus, Chimera and Tisiphone. When the noise was heard from above, they ran into the building with their weapons drawn. Three beasts that had been headed upstairs stopped and turned towards them. Tisiphone began to lodge arrows into various parts of bodies that blocked their path. Chimera began to dispatch with blades and Daphnus seemed to enjoy slicing away at them all with his sword. As more Beasts came Leon began to shoot at will all the while pressing for the stairs, he had to get to D.

**Break**

Jill helped Chihaya get Kagetsuya to the waiting Unicorn that would fly him to the roof so that Clarisande could tend to his wounds. "He'll be fine, don't worry," Jill said as Diana stared in horror at the broken angel.

"He's an angel, the real deal, a servant of God, How could he be hurt like that?" Diana said.

"Their weapons are special, like the Arcadians' are infused with good to destroy evil. The Daemons weapons are likewise geared to destroy His Grand works." Chihaya said. "It is more here than a soulless human am I correct?" Chihaya said to Clarisande who nodded.

"I am almost certain that our enemy is here somewhere, hiding like the loathsome piece of dirt that he is." Andy said and stood pacing as Clarisande pressed cloths and herbs to Kagetsuya's wounds. "Careful with his wings Clari," Andy said as Clarisande carefully began to bind them. Andy stood over and rubbed her tiny mound of a tummy. "Dae must be fuming in his incompetence; Nestoir has put me so far out of his reach it's laughable."

"His reach?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, he had some thing about a Virgin saving the world, and he needed one to destroy it, we got married and now I am carrying the heir to the Arcadian Royale." Andy said she glanced over to the hotel. "Chimera is no longer using weapons…"

"I don't understand," Diana said as Kagetsuya opened his eyes. He sat up and winced.

"I am sorry my lady, I was careless," Kagetsuya said to Andy.

Andy smiled, "never think it," she kissed his forehead.

"How is Chimera fighting if not with weapons?" Diana asked. Before Andy could answer a burst of flames shot out of the second floor of the hotel.

**Break**

Leon fell over onto his backside as he dodged the flames that burst from Chimaera's fingertips. He stared incredulously at her. "Move it," Chimera yelled as the beast turned to ash and vanished. Leon recalled himself to the task at hand and ran up the narrow stairs. He shot whoever came his way, but the closer they got to the fourth floor, the harder it got to kill the beasts. He looked behind him and saw Dee running in with two identical Princesses. Tisiphone loaded her bow and took aim. " Leon, we'll cover you, go get them," Leon nodded and ran ahead.

**Break**

J.J. tried not to stare as Lord D put his arms through the sleeves of D's robe. "Are you hurt? Can you walk?" He asked hesitantly. Lord D blushed and nodded, "I'm sorry…"

"He spared my son, that was my point in coming here," Lord D was quick to say J.J. blushed and looked away.

"Fools!" Lord D gasped and turned to the bed to see Hama- getting to his feet. "Did you think you had won?" Hama- snapped his fingers and D's chains dragged him back to the bed. Hama- grabbed D and used the chains to force D to wrap his arms around his neck. Hama- returned the coerced embrace and backed to the door dragging D with him. "Those weapons, shot by a human, can put me out, but it will never kill me." Hama-said as he opened the door. He paused as he felt cold Arcadian steel against his temple.

"Let's see how long this puts you out," D peeked around and breathed a sigh of relief as Leon glowered at Hama-. D raised his arms and stepped away from Hama- who had paused as if in shock to be so rudely interrupted.

"The chains Leon," D cried and shook his wrist.

"You trust me?" Leon asked, D simply held out his hands and look away. Leon aimed at the clasps he fired two shots and breathed in relief as the chains fell to the floor and vanished. D collapsed against Leon and rubbed his stinging wrists. Lord D reached into his son's sleeve pocket and pulled out a sugar cube. He placed it in D's mouth.

"If shot by a human," D said and took the gun from Leon. Hama- backed away. With his hands up he looked at Lord D.

"You have loved me, remember that." Hama-said he looked at Lord D hoping he would stop his son. Lord D looked away. D pulled the trigger and Hama- fell to the floor and cried out.

"Help me! I have lost, I need your help, I don't want to die now, he lives he still lives, I can not die now," Hama- cried. D prepared to fire another shot when a blast of hot air threw them all back. Daphnus swore and ran forward brandishing his sword. As the wind died down sinister laughter could be heard.

"So, High Prince Daphnus, we meet again," Leon held tightly to D as a tall figure loomed ahead of them smiling at Daphnus. "So tell me, are you ready to surrender that darling little Princess of yours?"

"The only little princess you're going to get is me," Chimera snarled and threw a large flame at Dae. Dae dodged the flame and bent over Hama-.

"Oh dear, you aimed for his liver… I like you." Dae said and winked at D. Dae held his hand over Hama's- stomach and Lord D watched in horror as the would sealed itself and the bleeding stopped. Hama- got to his feet with a triumphant look at D he looked grateful up at Dae then stepped forward.

"You may have made it here, but how will you get out?" Hama- said, "I guarantee that outside that door is over a hundred of his beasts.

"Not so many as all that," Tisiphone said her smile was quite beautiful.

The door burst open and Nestoir strolled in, "Dae, how's it going?"

"Can't complain, and you?" Dae said and sat calmly at the table, he sipped the still hot tea and looked blandly at Nestoir.

"Oh I am fabulous, thanks for asking, you can congratulate me at any time," Nestoir said.

"For what walking and breathing at the same time, I hear that for a few centuries you had a problem with that." Dae said and smirked.

"A few centuries," Nestoir raised a brow, "I think it was more than that, impending fatherhood is where congratulations are in order," Nestoir said bluntly with a chilling smile. Dae dropped the tea cup, "Like the body, where'd you get it, jerks-r-us?" Dae growled low and smoke began to billow around him.

"And that guys," Daphnus announced with a wide grin. "Is our cue to leave." Leon lifted D to his feet and ran to the door. J.J. grabbed Lord D and followed the Royale from the room running. Daphnus paused as Dee and the twins reached the top of the stairs. "Turn around, turn around…go back down," Daphnus said and began to lead them out fighting all who came their way.

A fiery blast was emitted from the room they had vacated; the hallway shook and began to crumble under their feet. "You're hurt?" J.J. said to Lord D who fell to his knees and struggled to stand. D wrenched away from Leon and went to his father. As he helped him stand a loud bang could be heard. Lord D stood immobile and blinked. The floor trembled again. Lord D shoved D as hard as he could at Leon as the floor fell completely out from underneath him. Leon fell backward against the wall cradling D in his arms and absorbed the shock of their landing. He fell and looked across at the gap between them.

"If you jump, you can make it," Lord D said to J.J. J.J. shook his head and reached for Lord D who had fallen weakly against the wall.

"Father, the condor," D called to his father. Lord D shook his head and sank to the floor he sat there and stared weakly ahead. He looked behind him and saw Dae and Hama- coming towards him.

"Go!" He urged J.J. to leave. J.J. stared horrified at the blood that had smeared against the wall.

"He'll never make it," Nestoir said and prepared to jump back over the gap. A large horned beast emerged from the hole in the floor and blocked his path. Nestoir pulled his broadsword and began to battle the beast side by side with Daphnus. "You guys get out of here," Nestoir said to the others.

"My father," D called as Leon dragged him down the stairs.

"If it is at all possible…" Daphnus said and turned back to the task at hand.

J.J. pulled his jacket off and wrapped it tightly around Lord D's midsection and pulled him to his feet. "You will not die here," J.J. promised.

"My father will have to deliver D's child... he can do it." Lord D said and tried to sit.

"You will do whatever it is you were supposed to do because I am going to get you out of here," J.J. ground out and hauled Lord D to his feet.

"How touching," J.J. paused as Hama- blocked the way back to the room.

"I may not be able to kill you…" J.J. said and fired the gun again. Hama- grabbed his bleeding leg and fell over the banister to the flames below. He looked for Dae and smiled, he must have gone off to fight the others, J.J. thought and went as fast as he could back to the room. He got Lord D to the window and gasped. It had sealed itself again. He looked across and saw Ryo take aim. J.J. backed away and covered Lord D's head as Ryo shot the window again. He saw a Pegasus flying nearby. He helped Lord D onto the creatures back and jumped on as the window sealed itself once again. "I am Erie, I serve Lord Deipyros." The Pegasus said as it rushed them to Clarisande for treatment. J.J. panicked as he noted that Lord D was unconscious.

**Break**

Clarisande screamed as Dae suddenly appeared on the roof top. He ignored her and stared at Andy. His eyes traveled the length of her. "Why could you not love me?" He asked. "I offered you the world, no; the universe, you and I could have ruled the heavens. That should be my child," Dae ground out and strode towards Andy. Andy raised her hands and lightning shot from the tips of her fingers and Dae fell to his knees under the weight of her assault.

"I cold never love you. I love High Prince Nestoir; I will never love something as vile and evil as you." Andy ground out and raised her hands to attack again.

"No my lady, Nestoir will be displeased as it is," Clarisande said and pulled her Psi's.

"Clari, you are needed elsewhere, I can handle this," Andy said as Lord D was carefully lowered to a makeshift bed. "He has been shot and…oh no!" Andy faltered as she did a full inventory of Lord D's injuries. "They were not in time to save him," Andy said tearfully she turned back to Dae, and pouted, he was gone.

"I thought I told you…" Andy squealed as Nestoir picked her up from behind and hauled her back to her chair.

"Well what was I supposed to do, let him hurt us?" Andy demanded with her arms folded. "Clarisande was needed to tend to Lord D… He's hurt." Nestoir looked over at Lord D's prone form and his features softened. D jumped from Carious back and ran to his father.

"He'll be fine," Clarisande assured him. "The bullet hit nothing vital, He's lost a lot of blood, but he'll be fine, and you?" She said.

"I'm ok, but he should hurt elsewhere," D said and looked away from Clarisande. Clarisande gasped and nodded sadly.

"Chimera, Tisiphone, Angel," Andy said as the three royals joined them on the roof carrying the detectives.

Tisiphone held forth her hands, "I'll need the Chimaera's flames," she said, "And the breath of Angel." Chimera placed her hand over Tisiphone's and flames emerged. She backed away and Angel blew on the flame. The detectives gasped as a tiny Lion of flames stood in the palm of Tisiphone's hands. Tisiphone uncased her wings and fanned the lion; it grew and jumped from her hands. "Go!" Tisiphone said and the Lion grew to the size of the building and charged the hotel destroying it completely.

"Let's go home," Daphnus said quietly as the group gathered the wounded and left the devastation behind them.

**Chapter 10: Not Quite 24 Hours**

A tear fell unheeded down Andy's face as Lord D was placed into the waiting gray limousine. "It is never about desire you know," she said to Count D who looked worried over his unconscious father. "My true form is a psychology student and honestly, it's about power, the power one can have over another. That is why it was so easy for him to switch between the two of you. Revenge and power were his only motives. I hope he burns slowly and feels each lick of the Chimaera's flames." Nestoir gently patted his wife's hand glad that her anger was no longer directed at him.

"I have gotten the bleeding stopped." Clarisande said, she waved her hand over Lord D's face and kissed his brow. Count D gasped as his father blinked and opened his eyes.

"Do not fret so child, I'll be fine in no time," Lord D assured his son who burst into tears the moment his eyes met his father's.

"I'm afraid that is not quite the case," said Clarisande with an apologetic wince. "The weapons used against you were geared to hurt us and all like us, Kami included. Your other wounds shall heal by tomorrow at the latest but the gunshot, well that could take some time; you'll be off your feet for at least a month. It's good that on its way out it hit nothing vital." Clarisande was quick to look away from the horror in Lord D's face. "I know the pain is great, I can give you something to lessen it."

"No it is not the pain." Lord D said with a brave grimace. "I have responsibilities; my son will need checkups he's expecting. I can not be incapacitated. As long as I draw breath I will hold to my promise to see him through this."

That was as much as JJ could take. Angels, sure, he believed in God and so working with his minions of glory could be accepted. The Arcadian Royale, ok again with the minions of God, but a pregnant man, that was a bit far fetched. And what the hell was up with all of them fitting into the limousine with two full sized adults' laid out on stretchers; one with an impressive wingspan? He looked over and noted Chihaya sitting with Kagetsuya's head in his lap. The once beautiful wings were bound and blood stained the many bandages.

"Don't worry about it," Tisiphone said to Lord D. "Your father has been summoned from Chicago, I am sure he is waiting at the shop with Deipyros as we speak." Lord D sighed and relaxed as the car pulled to a stop in front of the pet shop and his father was indeed standing outside pacing unable to sit inside.

"Carious," Andy said. A heretofore unnoticed young woman with silver blond hair nodded and exited the car with Chimera. Nestoir scooped Lord D into his arms and stepped out. Chimera stood waiting holding onto a silver wheelchair. "Is it ok?" Andy asked hesitantly as Lord D was sat down. Lord D nodded slowly, a sudden feeling of exhaustion making him wish for a bed. Andy looked up gratefully at Nestoir knowing he was exerting his will over Lord D's worry for his son's care_. –He'll sleep for a few hours after we're done with him- _Nestoir thought to Clarisande who nodded with a smile.

JJ wondered why Chihaya and Kagetsuya remained in the car. He had no time o wonder as a man who looked like an exact copy of Count and Lord D rushed towards them. "Is he alright…?" Sofu said as he took in the condition of his son. He sighed, as he discovered that it did not matter how old a person's child got, he felt he would always worry over their safety.

"He'll be fine Sir D; my husband is merely being the lovable vampire he is and putting him to sleep." Andy was quick to say. Nestoir knew she was trying to make amends for fighting today when he had expressly forbidden her to. He smiled; perhaps he had been a bit hard on her. "He'll be awake long enough for us to get him inside and comfortable. Lord D, who found it difficult to hold his head up, seriously doubted that. He sent a feeble glare at Nestoir and tried to break the High Prince's hold on his mind.

"Resistance is futile," Nestoir chuckled. A dark haired youth ran towards the group. He was shoved to his backside and found himself staring down the barrel of several guns. Chimera stood in front of the wheel chair while Leon shoved D behind him and drew his gun.

Ethan stared up in abject terror at the angry mob before him. "Squirrel?" Leon said and put his weapon away. Ethan expelled his relief and was thankful to have not wet his pants as the others relaxed and were soon putting their weapons away and heading into the pet shop. "Shop's closed come back another time." Leon said briskly and held tight to D before shutting the shop door securely behind them. Ethan stared at the door and sighed. He had hoped he had misunderstood the last time he had seen them together, but there was no mistake this time. The cop had held D as if he were the most precious thing to him. Ethan sighed and wandered down the street.

**Break**

"He's being stubborn," Sofu said as he stared down at his son who refused to give into Nestoir's gentle persuasions, hoping to lull him to sleep. "D should drink plenty of milk and honey, warmed not hot. He has technically only been expecting for about a day, so he is not yet susceptible to teratogens." Lord D paused to catch his breath, deal Lord he was tired, damn Nestoir."Caution should still be taken. I examined him earlier and had not planned another one for three more weeks, but in light of this day's events I would say another abdomen check is in order."

"Sheesh man, go to sleep," Nestoir said and placed his hand on Lord D's brow. Lord D shook his head and dislodged Nestoir's hand. Nestoir had no choice but to admire the determination write clearly across Lord D's face.

"Promise me you will go to bed child you need rest," Lord D said to D who nodded.

"I'll put him to bed as soon as you go to sleep." Leon assured Lord D who sighed and gave in to Nestoir. Clarisande breathed a sigh of relief and began to bathe him with a sponge. Leon pulled D from the room as his father was again unclothed from his robe.

Dee and Ryo stood outside the door waiting for news. "The Princess says he'll be fine, she bathing him now." Count D said and weaved on his feet. Andy looked over to Nestoir who shrugged his shoulders and looked perfectly innocent. Leon caught him and picked him up. D wrapped his arms around Leon's neck and allowed himself to be carried down the hall to their room.

"You guys can just stay in the regular spare room, the children have been with the Honlon all this time, and they should be fine." Leon said and stepped aside as Sofu opened the door for him. Leon looked puzzled as Sofu followed them into the room.

"I promised," Sofu said. Leon nodded and sat D on the bed, he placed a sugar cube in D's mouth and undressed him. Leon's brow twitched as he noted the hand prints that covered D's pale skin. Hand prints that were not his own. D blushed and wanted to pull his sheath closer to him. Leon looked away as Lord took a cloth and bathed his grandson free of the grim that covered him.

Leon stomped away from the bed and punched the wall. He could hear the rustle of fabrics and the sound of water splashing as the cloth was dipped and rung several times. Leon wanted to go back and kill the bastard again. How dare he touch D? Leon simmered. He heard the noises behind him cease and he turned to see D lying nude in bed with the covers around him. Sofu moved the covers to D's waist and began to examine his abdomen. D took deep breathes as he was instructed. Leon went to the bed and took D's hand. When Sofu was done he stood. "Will you stay with him while I take a shower?" Leon asked Sofu. Sofu nodded and sat beside D who slept the sleep of the thoroughly exhausted.

Leon emerged ten minutes later drying his hair. He nodded to Sofu who left the room. Leon climbed into bed and pulled D into his arms vowing to never again let him go.

**Break**

JJ wondered what he should do now. Should he leave? He had left his grand mother alone for longer than he usually did. But she had her puppy with her, sometimes she did not even notice when he came home she was so busy playing with the little creature. She treated it like a small child and spoke to it as if it answered. JJ paused, he did not feel right disturbing the others and yet he could not just leave. Ryo and Dee had gone to a room as if they had often stayed at the pet shop. So had the Princess and Prince that had remained. JJ steeled his resolve and knocked on the door that Lord D had been taken into.

Clarisande opened the door. "I was just wondering, I mean, can I…?" JJ stammered as he stared at the Asian beauty lying on the bed sleeping peacefully. Clarisande smiled and stepped aside. She indicated a comfortable chair and nodded. JJ sat beside the soundly sleeping Lord D and said a prayer for his recovery.

**Break**

Hama- scowled as his wounds were once again healed by his lover. Dae smiled, well this had gotten interesting. He leaned down and licked Hama's- ear before carting him off to bed. His newest plaything was proving to be quite interesting. Dae wondered just how much more fun he could have before it was all said and done. It was the only reason he had pulled the whiny China man from the flames.

**Chapter 11: Moonlit Gardens, Conquering Angels**

Leon wanted the world to melt away. To just allow him to lay in bed and hold on to D. What, Leon wondered; kind of dreams drove D to tears each night. It had been a week, a long, long week with D clamming up and refusing to speak to anyone. He was his usual cold, distant self, and yet; Leon frowned wishing for just one smile. Sofu worried over this. He explained to Leon that it was the same all those years ago. D would not speak much then either. Leon suspected that the only reason D continued to eat was for the child he carried. Their child. Leon was now tremendously grateful for that child. D claimed, when he bothered to speak in more than one syllable words, that nothing was wrong. Yet every night with out fail, he sobbed in his sleep.

The moon shone on D's pale face scrunched up in a frown as tears left unmarked trails down his baby soft cheeks. Leon held him close wishing he could go and slay whatever demons plagued D, even while he slept. Leon prayed for dawn, for he could not bear to see D so tormented and there was nothing he could do about it. Sofu had been running the shop full time now insisting that D recuperate. Leon was thankful to the old Kami, at one point he had feared him, but now after witnessing his careful care of D and Princess Andy as well as Lord D. Leon sighed, he guessed you never really knew a person.

Clarisande had to return to Arcadia and treat Kagetsuya. His wings were better treated in their climate, near their king she said. Leon felt D stir and looked down into shinning eyes bright with tears. "You are awake still?" D said softly. He sat up and turned away from Leon wiping his face on the long sleeve of his sleeping robe. Something else new to their sleeping arrangements, Leon frowned.

"Please D; I can't stand seeing you like this…" Leon began; D looked afraid, then unbearably sad before he left the bed. Leon sighed and watched as D padded silent from the room. Leon then frowned; this had gone on long enough. It was not healthy, not for D, not for him, not for the children and animals, it ended tonight. Leon stood from the bed and followed D.

It had become increasingly easier to find his way in the maze of corridors in the back of the pet shop. He found D sitting in a large garden staring unseeing up at the sky. "If I give voice to my dreams, I fear they will come true and…" D sighed and said to Leon without turning around. "If what they mean is true… I fear Leon, that Hama- still lives. He visits my dreams; he shows me what he did to my brother, what he wants to do to me. Oh... Leon... Sometimes I swear I can feel him touching me." Leon dropped to his knees beside D and pulled him into his arms. Leon was shocked by the chill to D's pale skin and the shivers that wracked his small frame.

"Don't worry baby, I swear, I'll die before I ever let that bastard near you again." Leon assured D and was surprised when his statements did not reassure D but caused his tears to flow anew.

"That is what I fear the most." D said and gulped. He placed a fine boned hand on his tummy, "If I do pass on while delivering…" D began.

"You won't," Leon said stubbornly refusing to consider the possibility.

"If I do, our child will need at least one parent. If Hama- takes you and I expire…" D laid his head on Leon's sturdy shoulder.

"Then we'll make sure he doesn't get me and your father seems determined to keep his promise to see that you live. Now come back to bed. And if you dream, take me with you; I'll slay the demons." Leon promised.

"I have done a fine job of slaying my own demons, until now." D said, Leon smirked and kissed him deeply. D readily opened his mouth and accepted Leon's questing tongue, meeting it with his own. Leon backed away and looked deeply into D's eyes, hoping that the dark shadows that had haunted his eyes would be forever gone. A cloud moved away from the moon and Leon could see D clearly. He was not smiling, but he looked calm. D sighed and held tight to Leon as he was picked up and carried back to bed. Leon frowned; D was so thin he felt lighter than usual. Weren't pregnant people supposed to get fat?

As the sun rose Leon looked down to witness a sight he had longed for. D lay sleeping peacefully cradled in his arms. The grip of D's hand on his arm was perhaps a bit tight, but Leon did not care. He slid beneath the covers and pulled D closer. Leon pressed a kiss to D's forehead and closed his eyes. He was awakened not less than an hour later by a racket down the hall.

"I will not!" came a raised voice Leon recognized as Lord D. "They are both my patients and I have been in bed long enough."

"There is still a hole in your side or did you forget that?" Ryo said reasonably. Leon opened his door and peeked into the hallway. He could not help but smile as he witnessed Lord D standing wearing a loosely tied robe with a look of determination on his face. Ryo and JJ stood blocking his way.

"Please D-Chan, return to bed, you are paler than the wall behind you and you look tired." JJ said placing his hands on Lord D's and trying to turn him back into his room. Leon raised a brow at J.J.'s choice of name for Lord D. 'D-Chan?' Come to think of it, Leon mused; JJ had spent an awful lot of time at the shop, so much so that the chief had assigned him to guard it as well. He felt D's slight form beside him and looked to see a smile on his face. The first smile, it always startled Leon to see that beautiful smile. He leaned down and captured D's lips with his own. D blushed and stepped away.

"Father," D chided and strode forward still smiling his most charming smile. It was the same smile that used to make Leon want to smack him. The smile that now promised Leon all sorts of delightful secrets. Ryo looked at him amazed at the change and smiled at Leon. "You are being a naughty patient, now please go to bed."

"You can not tell me what to do," Lord D said mulishly.

"But I can," The small group turned and gasped. D dipped into a bow, Leon, JJ, and Ryo followed suit as the High King of Arcadia strolled into the hallway. JJ stared in awe at the man that, he wore white long pants and a knee length shirt. JJ stared at his feet bemused. What kind of king walked around bare foot? Lord D would have said more but felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Sofu and noted the angry lines about his tight mouth.

Lord D inclined his head to acknowledge his king "And what is it you would have me do your majesty?"

"I'll give you three guesses and you'd be right on each one." King Zarro said. "I trust Andromache is not giving you this much trouble." He asked Sofu who shook his head.

"The lady is as gracious as ever. In her fourth month you know, she and the child are extremely healthy I examined her yesterday." Sofu said. "My only difficult patient happens to be my son. I taught him what he knows, sent him to the same medical school that I attended and yet he does not trust his patients to my care for a while, and will not listen to my instructions for his own recuperation. Children these days…" Sofu said pointedly with a long suffering sigh. He looked at Lord D then at his room. Lord D accepted J.J.'s aid and leaned heavily upon him as he was helped back to his room. "If even one stitch has opened I will lengthen your bed rest for an extra week just to be contrary see if I don't." Sofu growled as he settled Lord D in bed.

"And I will have her Majesty come to sit with you to make sure you don't budge." King Zarro tossed in as he entered the room and sat in the chair beside the bed that was usually occupied by JJ.

"To what do I owe the extreme honor of this visit?" Lord D asked in a surly tone. He accepted the cup of tea Count D carried in to him. "You are well?" Lord D asked. D smiled and nodded. D allowed a hand to trail over Leon's before he went to see that the children were dressed and ready for school.

"Yes…?" Lord D said when King Zarro did nothing more than stare at him

"I have been thinking," Zarro said. Lord D had to bite his tongue extremely hard to keep his comments at bay. He had lost the right long ago to banter freely with his king. But what friends they used to be. Lord D sighed sad that the past had ruined the future. "I stripped you of your rights because of your brash behavior. I now realize that the act itself was perhaps brash on my part."

"You do not need to apologize. At the time, I surely would have killed my son, and come to know the truth too late. I could not live with such regrets." Lord D said with a deep shame that permeated the room. "I should thank you for saving his life; for saving him from me."

"And yet you entered that trap knowing full well that you would not be released willingly, knowing what would happen to you. You protected your child with your life, with your body." Lord D blushed under the King's steady gaze. "Child," Zarro said without turning and yet knowing instinctively that D had returned to the room. He turned as D walked forward. Zarro took his hand and studied his face. He looked deep into D's eyes. "Do you accept your father?' He asked, still holding onto D's hand.

D frowned; his perplexity clear for all to see, "of course," he said.

Zarro smiled and took Lord D's hand. "And do you accept your son?"

Lord D looked at his father who nodded relinquishing his previous paternal rights to D. "Yes your majesty." Lord D paused and reached for D's hand. "I do offer my apologies to you child for ever raising my hand to you." D shook his head at his father to show he bore no hard feelings. "Thank you so much your majesty, for correcting my mistake. I threw away my child foolishly and you have restored him to me." Lord D wished he could go into a full _Jol,_ but knew that if he tried to move his father, JJ, Leon, D and the king would tie him to the bed.

D smiled and patted his father's hand. "I will prepare breakfast." He announced to the room. Zarro was puzzled, he had heard from Nestoir that the shop feared D's continued ennui, and now to look at him, Zarro would say he was his usual enigmatic self. "Will you be joining us Majesty?"

"Yes thank you, I would like to visit with your father for a while, and then I will see my High Princess." Zarro said and settled back into the chair. JJ gave him a curious look before he turned to leave the room.

"I'll go and visit my grandmother for a while." JJ said and stalked away. Lord D called his name. JJ turned around and Lord D smiled beautifully.

"You will return?" He asked. JJ nodded and sighed with relief before he left the pet shop.

"_You_ are toying with a mortal?" Zarro asked with a raised brow.

"I do not toy with him; he is a friend, nothing more. I leave the rest to the young; they seem to enjoy such folly." Lord D pulled his blankets around him and refused to meet the king's gaze.

**Break**

Ryo sighed in relief as Dee and Jill showed up to take the second watch. Ryo headed to bed. Dee wiggled his brows and started to follow. Jill caught him by his neck tie and held firm. Ryo grinned and stuck out his tongue at Dee. He went to their spare bedroom laughing on the outside but wishing Dee could have joined him.

**Break**

_-So Bikky, who do you think stole D-_ Bikky frowned into his milk carton and looked across the lunch table at Chris. "I don't know that squirt," Bikky said thoughtfully. "The old folks won't tell us nothin'. But it must have been someone important if all the Arcadians were called to help. Count D's grandpa came all the way here from Chicago and you know he was doing something important there with the royalty too."

"I hope D has a boy. That way when I grow up and have a girl, they can get married." Carol said. Bikky stared at her completely lost to her sudden change of subject until he saw Edmund Randolph standing near their table talking with a group of boys. The boys were talking loud purposefully taunting him.

"Yeah, well I heard that not only did you apologize, you did a book report for him about some dead guy." The head bully jeered. "You can't be our friend any more because you wimped out." The other guy shoved Edmund from his feet and stood over him. It had taken them months to gang up on him, and yet now that they had, Edmund was not looking forward to the outcome. "Bad enough you let that monkey boy beat you, but you apologized for insulting a fagot."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Edmund said and got to his feet. "That word should not be said, it's cruel, and hateful, it can kill." Edmund repeated D's sentiments and tried to still his bottom lip from quivering. The things he had discovered while doing his book report had left him feeling such shame at his own actions that he had cried in his mom's lap for hours.

"Awwww, is the wittle baby going to cry? Such a wimp." The bully jeered.

"Nah," Bikky said and stood up beside Edmund. "The true wimp is all of you who have to gang up on him. He took me on one on one that took courage. Besides, the report was for a princess. You don't say no to a princess." Bikky did not knowing why he stood up for the kid, but it seemed wrong somehow not to. Even though Edmund had taunted them and made Chris cry and insulted all the people he cared about. Bikky sighed he felt that Ryo would have done the same.

"What the hell do you know?" The taller kid asked. "I hear you live with two of them and your real parents threw you out cause you got blond hair? Or are they dead? Did they die of shame cause you're like the two homo's who took you in?"

Before Bikky could say anything a small blond blur attacked the boy. The boy started yelling and Bikky stared in awe as Chris lashed out and punched, kicked and bit the little boy. Bikky felt as if he was watching T-Chan rip into Leon. The other boys made to attack Chris and Bikky stood firm in front of them until a teacher came forward and broke up the fight. The Principal sighed kids could be so cruel, he thought and headed to the office to call the parents of all the kids involved.

**Chapter 12: Never Shake A Pregnant Person**

Andy inhaled deeply and smiled as Sofu D placed his hands along her tummy. "When will it begin to really show and move?" She asked anxious to feel the signs of the life that was becoming more visible.

Sofu smiled and pressed against her pelvic area. "This should spread nicely and make room for your child to pass through. It should begin to move shortly. When it does happen there is no need to be startled, as you say, it will just be moving." Sofu said as he looked over to Nestoir who looked to be deep in thought. "Is something on your mind Highness?"

"So you would say she has child bearing hips, I can expect lots of little ones?" Nestoir said and placed his hand on Andy's tummy.

"I say wait until I have delivered this first child before you try stuffing another one up there." Andy said with a frown at her husband. Nestoir laughed and she knew then that he had only been teasing. Andy giggled and Nestoir leaned down to kiss her. Sofu left them alone and answered the phone that was ringing in the shop.

"Count D's pet shop, Sofu speaking how can I be of help to you?" Sofu said politely. Dee looked up to see what had caused the frown to mar Sofu's smooth face. "I see," he said with a resigned sigh. "Yes of course, I will send the parents along shortly."

"What did Bikky do now?" Dee asked and vowed to beat the brat senseless for causing more trouble. Ryo entered the room as if summoned. A few minutes later Leon and D joined them. "How did you do that?" Dee asked Sofu who merely shrugged his shoulders and uttered a non-committal, "mmm."

"The school has called, the principal claims that the small Orcot has attacked another student, and request that all four of you report to his office and control your children." Sofu smirked and Leon tamped down the urge to smack him. "It seems the little one is behaving more like the bigger one everyday, you must be so proud."

"Grandfather!" D admonished with a pretty blush. "Surely you are mistaken, Chris would never harm another person, not only is he too small, but _he_ is sweet natured." D smoothed his robes which were decidedly wrinkled in the form of hands having bunched them up. Sofu noticed the mouth shaped bruise on D's neck and raised a questioning brow at Leon.

Leon smirked at Sofu before turning to smile at D. "You saying I'm not sweet?" Leon asked D with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I thought I was the sweet one," D remarked with an adorable pout and sashayed to the door. "Shall we?" He asked a stunned Ryo and D.

"I meant the taste of you, but I suppose you can be sweet when you want to," Leon said and playfully smacked D's bottom. Ryo rolled his eyes as he followed them from the shop and earned a gentle pat of his own from Dee. Jill and Diana were left at the shop to care for the Princess. Andy napped peacefully unaware that T-Chan had curled up at her feet. Jill smiled, he would more than likely quietly eat anyone who tried to disturb her, all the while making sure not to wake her himself. Jill was silent as she left the room.

**Break**

D regretted not having a cup of gentian tea before he left as he sat in the small office of the principal. He stood over near the window and fanned himself as they waited for the Randolph's to arrive. The other children's parents were already present and Leon was yelling at them in much the same way he yelled at everyone who made him angry. "D?" D looked up at Ryo and smiled wanly hoping to dispel the look of worry that creased his face. "You're pale," Ryo said and reached into his pocket for a Hershey bar. He handed to D who backed away with a wide eyed look of panic and shook his head holding his stomach.

"There you are," Ryo reached for his badge as D was snatched by his arms and shaken lightly. "What the hell have you been teaching my little cousin?"

"Officer Randolph; release him at once," Ryo said and frowned that he could not pull his weapon on school grounds especially against a fellow detective. Leon turned around to see Randolph with his hands on D and stepped forward ready to kill him. The familiar green tinge to D's face made Leon pause. Randolph shook him again for good measure and D gasped before he bent over and tossed his breakfast all over Randolph. Randolph's eyes widened as he released D and stepped back.

Leon rushed to D's side and took him in his arms. "You ok?" D whimpered and, trembling from the force of the expulsion, he sagged against Leon's strength.

"Oh my, are you unwell? Young man, take him into my office I have a couch where he can rest. This must be upsetting." The principal indicated his couch and placed his trash can near D just in case. They turned to see Randolph still standing where he had been, seemingly in shock. "I have some towels in the gym that you can use, I'll send for them."

"I'm so sorry," Ryo said to Leon. "He looked really pale so I offered him chocolate. You know how he does his his... needing sugar thing. I didn't mean to make him ill. I am sorry."

"What are you sorry for, you aren't the one who shook him?" Leon growled, "if you weren't so gross now, I'd beat the shit out of you, as it is, I don't want to touch you. Funny how he missed his own robe, if I didn't know how sick he was I'd say he did it on purpose. It serves you right for touching him when I had warned you never to do so again." Leon grumbled.

Chris had no qualms about walking forward and kicking Randolph solidly in the shin. "Ow! You little shit that hurt." Randolph growled, he frowned at Chris hoping to intimidate him. Chris narrowed his eyes and raised his tiny fist. He had vowed after the parade, to never let anyone hurt D, no matter what. Chris felt strong hands lift him from his feet he turned around and pouted at Ryo.

"What has gotten into you lately?" Ryo said gently when he saw the trembling lower lip and tear filled eyes. Ryo sighed and pulled Chris in for a hug. Bikky remembered a time not so long ago when Ryo had offered him much the same comfort. He had been so lost. After staring at what was left of his father and enduring interrogation from punks who called themselves detectives, Ryo encompassing compassion and understanding embrace had given him what no ad been able to: A sense of hope. It was only through Ryo that he had the idea that the law could exact justice. Bikky smiled and stood watching as his 'daddy' held Chris to him and patted his back.

Chris sniffled and returned Ryo's embrace as he spoke. -It was my fault they took D. He went to them so they would not hurt me. I should protect him, not the other way around. Carol said that his child will be my niece or nephew so I ...- Chris held tightly to Ryo's neck unaware that Ryo could not hear him, not outside of the shop. D heard every word.

"It was not your fault at all Christopher,. D spoke softly as he got into a sitting position. Leon handed him a cup of water that he drank gratefully. He focused on everything in the room and the words he had to say. It was better than focusing on the rolling nausea that threatened to have him heaving again. He swallowed forcefully as another wave threatened to send him to the waste pail. The principal backed away with a look of fear. "You are not the one to blame, the fault is not yours to bear."

"The hell it isn't!" the angry father of the child Chris had attacked yelled and stepped forward. Dee was all too ready sock the guy. Something in Dee's eyes caused him to pause and back off.

"Chris has indeed misbehaved " Count D said after drinking another full glass of water that Leon handed him. "He will accept what ever punishment the principal deems he has earned. I have tried to instill the value that violence, aside from self defense, is unseemly and yet..." D gave a long suffering sigh that Ryo knew he had learned from his grand father. D looked pointedly at Leon before he reached for Chris. Ryo sat Chris on the couch beside D. Chris immediately hugged D and glared at Randolph who was busy with the gym towels. Randolph looked up at Chris then back at Leon who looked like he ached for a reason to attack him. "It is not your fault that I was taken dear. If it had not happened then, it would have certainly occurred later. They would have kept trying. I am actually grateful that it happened now and we are able to prepare for a second assault if ever there is one. Now we know their objectives and can guard against it. Do not worry so." The occupants of the cramped office wondered what D was talking about but thought it better not to ask

"I am sorry," The principal began, "But in light of the fact that this is the second time, I will send the children home until Monday."

"There is no need to apologize, I understand." Ryo said. The principal smiled, it was obvious who was who in each of the couples in his office. Dee frowned at the way the principal was looking at Ryo. If he had designs on him, well, Dee had no problem breaking his legs. D was helped to his feet by Leon who worried at his continued paleness.

"I'm fine, it's just because of the _humidity,_ I will be alright once I get some fresh air." D said with a tense smile.

"Oh, right _Humidity_," Leon said with a nod and hastily made his way to the door with D in tow. Chris Glowered at Randolph as he followed his brother from the principals office. Dee patted Bikky's head and sighed, he would leave the other parents to deal with their children. Ryo smiled at Edmund and waved as he too left the office. Edmund did not know why, but that smile meant a lot to him.

They waited a full five minutes after they had been in the car before laughing. "Did you see the look on his face?" Dee said in between guffaws.

"Priceless," Leon agreed.

"It serves him right for shaking a pregnant person, even after he had been warned to never touch him again." Ryo said, he saw D leaning back against the seat with his window rolled all the way down capturing as much fresh air as possible. "You ok?"

D nodded and was glad to see the shop, "I just need a nap, my stomach is not at all pleased with me."

**Break**

Leon sat on the couch and looked over the latest report from Arcadia about the whereabouts of Hama- and Dae. Leon had been devastated to know that D's dreams were correct. That Hama- still lived. Andy had sighed and said with Dae it was the same. True evil never really died. As long as there was evil in the world, they could live. Sofu watched the young detective and smiled, "I take it my grandson is not feeling well," Sofu remarked. Leon made a nearly undecipherable sound. "Two weeks today," Sofu said. Leon wondered what the Kami was hinting at. "I seem to recall debilitating nausea." Sofu said with a distasteful frown marring his pretty face.

"Yeah," Leon said confused. "You know a cure?"

"Yes," Sofu said blithely and sat down to enjoy a steaming cup of tea.

Leon looked up with a perplexed frown, "So... What is it?"

"Take him to bed." Sofu said with slightly pinkened cheeks.

"He is in bed," Leon said then paused and his eyes widened significantly. "Sofu ... you mean... he is sick."

"No, he is not sick, he is pregnant the two are vastly different." Sofu said matter-of-factly. His own embarrassment had vanished in light of Leon's horror. "The shock to his system will do him good, you'll see." Sofu stood and left Leon sitting bewildered in the front of the shop.

**Chapter 13: But They Always Want What They Can Not Have**

Leon found D lying in bed curled over on his side. One hand was pressed against his tummy and the other held a lavender scented cloth. Leon turned to leave the room. D would think he was a beast for wanted to have sex now. D moaned and heaved. Leon knew he had nothing left to give so the heaves were dry and painful. Leon turned back around, if he could help…

"Baby?" D's answer was a slight moan. Leon crawled into bed and placed his hands gingerly around D holding him close. Leon felt D heave again and wondered that his small frame had not been tossed from the bed already so great was the force of his heaves. "Oh God," Leon held D until he had calmed and was simply breathing deeply. Leon gently massaged D's tummy. When he felt D tense, he held him through the heaving and then continued with his massage. The heaving came in longer intervals of time with the massage and soon subsided completely.

"Oh, thank you Darling," D said weakly and lay flat out on his back. Leon was unsure how he should proceed. Perhaps it was unnecessary to continue. The heaves were gone. D's eyes were clear and his breathing was calm. He could just tell him…

"I was a bit worried about you and your grand father suggested…" Leon faltered as he gained D's full attention. Leon blushed and cleared his throat. "Well, what got us into this situation… I mean…"

"Yes?" D asked becoming more confused the more Leon spoke.

Leon sighed and tipped D's head up and kissed him. D gasped and sighed, relaxing in Leon's arms. Leon held D tight and deepened the kiss. D was glad of the touch. He had longed for Leon, but had been too ill lately to act on his feelings. D gratefully opened his legs so that Leon could lie on top of him. Leon marveled at D's response, if he did not know any better he'd say D was desperate for him. Leon made quick work of shedding their clothes.

D made a purring sound as Leon slid down his chest and bathed his belly button before going lower. Leon smiled as his mouth was filled with sweetness. "That was quick, baby, but good. Hold on and I'll make it better." Leon licked his lips and dived lower. D moaned and raised his backside higher wrapping his legs around Leon's shoulders. This was surely enough to last a man a lifetime, Leon thought and in the next breath knew that he would never have enough of this taste, this texture, this…his…D. D came again on a gasp and Leon wasted no time, applying lubricant and entering D. D clung tightly to Leon leaving scratch marks along his muscular back before holding tight to his neck. "I love you, I love you Iloveyouloveyoulove…Ahhh," Leon panted as the world held only him and D.

**Break**

JJ sat and watched Lord D. He looked so deep in thought. J.J. wished he would say something, anything, would speak just one word to him and yet lately all he did was sit and think. JJ wondered with a sigh, if Lord D would even notice if he left. "I would notice," Lord D said suddenly. JJ looked up to find Lord D looking at him with a steady gaze. He had been allowed to sit up propped against pillows and his hair fell around him as if it had been brushed and neatly arranged, but then again, JJ thought, Lord D always looked neatly arranged, even when he slept.

"Sorry," JJ blushed. "I did not realize I had spoken aloud."

"You did not." Lord D said. "And no, I did not read your mind, your expression tells all. I do not understand how you can survive, with your emotions so visible for all to see. It explains why Dee was more drawn to his love than you." Lord D paused as J.J.'s eyes filled to capacity and overflowed. "I am sorry, my words may seem harsh, but, then again it can be refreshing to know where a person's feelings lie." Lord D discreetly looked away as JJ wiped his face and blew his nose. Lord D adjusted his blankets to give JJ time and found JJ by his side re-settling his blankets.

JJ looked up and could not look away from Lord D's deep purple eyes that seemed to penetrate his being and cause him to tremble all over. JJ lowered his head and placed his lips against Lord D's. It was sweet, the first kiss, followed quickly by another and another. Lord D placed his hands on J.J.'s shoulders and pushed gently. JJ moved immediately away ready to apologize. He looked up and Lord D was smiling at him. "D-Chan," JJ began, he licked his lips and felt Lord D tugging him back down. JJ sat on the bed and Lord D pushed until JJ was practically laying across his lap. Lord D leaned down and J.J. was momentarily bedazzled as Lord D's hair fell in a curtain around them.

Lord D pressed his lips against J.J.'s then licked softly, JJ opened his mouth and thought he would die of pleasure as Lord D kissed him deeply. JJ slid his hands along Lord D's back and held him closer. J.J.'s hands traveled to Lord D's side and Lord D gasped and sat up wincing in pain.

"Oh my…" JJ panted, "I am so sorry, I did not mean…I…"

"It is fine," Lord D was quick to say. JJ scrambled to his feet as Sofu and Clarisande entered the room carrying a tray of fresh bandages.

"Are you in pain? You're awfully flushed." Clarisande said and rushed forward. Lord D shook his head and looked down away from his father's knowing gaze.

"I'll return." JJ said and left the room.

"I'll notice," Lord D said softly. J.J. smiled and shut the door softly behind him.

**Break**

Leon looked down and watched as D opened his eyes with a fat smile on his face. "You ok?" Leon asked, knowing from the grin on his face that he was, but needing to hear the words anyway.

"I'm…Famished," D said with a giggle. He was thoroughly enjoying the lack of nausea. Leon's eyes widened and he sprang from the bed. Leon hastily put his pants on and grabbed a t-shirt. D suppressed another giggle as Leon dashed from the room.

Ryo paused and backed away as Leon came barreling down the hallway."Is something wrong?" He asked worried that he was going to get Sofu because D was ill.

"No…" Leon said excitedly, "he's hungry."

"Really? Huh," Ryo said, He smiled as Dee entered the shop. For once, they were both off at the same time and the children were off in the shop playing with creatures. "Sofu is with Lord D now, JJ has left, Andy is shopping with Jill and Diana for maternity clothes and Sofu left a tray of food for D on the kitchen counter, I thought it was odd, since D hasn't been able to eat anything, but I guess he knew something I didn't…" Ryo would have said more but he reached Dee and was kissed deeply and backed into their bedroom. Leon smiled and headed to the kitchen, of course Sofu knew D would be hungry.

Leon found D sitting in bed still nude, draped only in the thin sheet. He sat the tray on the night table and began to feed him the large salad saving the large slice of triple chocolate pie with extra whipped cream for last. D was not allowed to raise a hand to feed himself; Leon was enjoying it too much. He missed D's mouth and seeming surprised by the lack of napkins or hand towels proceeded to lick the excess from D's lips. D 'accidentally' placed his hand in the whipped cream and smiled as Leon cleaned his hand with his tongue sucking each long finger deeply into his mouth. D smiled and decided he had never enjoyed a meal more.

**Break**

JJ entered the PD and walked to his office ready to sit and do the mound of paper work they were all required to do at the end of their shifts. He found Randolph sitting alone at his desk. "I don't get it, what the hell is it about that pet shop? I mean, look at this, this guy was ripped apart and no is even trying to arrest them." Randolph was confused. He could not stop thinking about D and the more he thought about him, the angrier he got. He thought having been tossed on would kill his unnatural attraction, and yet he still wondered what it would be like to kiss him. He secretly envied Leon all the while hating them both.

JJ smiled the smile of the thoroughly besotted. "Can't help you there man," JJ said with a wide grin and wandered away. He bumped into a tall figure and looked up startled at Berkeley. "Hello, what brings you here?"

"Case, following an investigation, just thought I would stop by and visit with Dear Ryo and," JJ noted a pause, "Dee, before I headed out to the legwork." JJ grinned and handed him a slip of paper with the address of the pet shop on it.. "Thanks," Berkeley said and left the PD with a smile.

**Break**

Berkeley entered the pet shop and paused as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen stood behind the counter with cropped hair and golden eyes. "Ah, hi, I was told that I would find Detectives Randy McLean and Dee Laytner here." He said, she turned and gave him her full attention. Berkeley was finding it difficult to breath properly.

"You must mean the gentlemen assigned to guard the princess here." Berkeley's jaw dropped as he heard the deep voice that accompanied the beautiful face. "They are off duty now and are indisposed to visitor's perhaps you would like to return at a later time." Sofu said and went back to tallying the day's sales. Berkeley turned to leave the shop and took one last look at Sofu.

"What's your name?" He asked unable to help himself.

"I am Sofu D; it is my title of Count that grace's this shop." Sofu answered, he did not mind being mistaken for a woman, but he did find it bothersome when he had no desire to be so bothered. Truly he would never understand his son and grandson's tolerance for the touch of another male. Sofu wandered from behind the counter looked pointedly at the door. Berkeley recalled himself and left the shop, vowing to return.

**Break**

Ryo gripped the sheets tightly as Dee grasped his hips, so long, he thought. It had been so long. Dee quickened his pace and bit back a moan as Ryo arched his back to take more of him in. Ryo balanced himself on his elbows and lowered his head muffling his cries in his pillow. He felt Dee's hand encircle him and knew that soon…he would be gone. Dee could Ryo tensing and smiled, "come with me baby." He gritted his teeth as Ryo cried out and did just that.

**Chapter 14: Prescription, Does That Mean It's A Drug?**

Leon entered the pet shop and wanted to do nothing but crawl into bed. He was exhausted. Andy insisted that he and D accompany her on mass shopping trips all over town and some places he was sure she invented just for the hell of it. He had gotten desperate and said in front of Nestoir that she looked a bit tired. Naturally Nestoir insisted that they return to the shop. Andy had looked daggers at him as Nestoir carted her off to bed. D smiled wanly at him and collapsed beside him on the couch. "How're you holding up lovely?" D leaned against Leon and was glad that he was not nauseas, just a little tired.

D looked to see Leon reaching into his pockets, he frowned. It was true that Leon had slowed down in his smoking, and yet… D wrinkled his nose. Before he could say anything the offending cigarette was pulled from Leon's mouth before he could find his lighter. "Are you out of your mind?" Leon looked up startled into deep purple eyes.

"What are you doing out of bed" Leon asked watching in horror as Lord D tossed his cigarette into the trash.

"Not that it is any of your concern, but my father has deemed me healthy enough to be out. I repeat; are you out of your mind?" Lord D pulled D to his feet and looked him over head to toe. "Three weeks is the time when the child is starting to develop crucial body and brain matter, you would expose him to the horrors of second hand smoke, I forbid it. I got up just in time." Lord D shoved D behind him protectively and glared at Leon.

Ryo and Dee chose that moment to enter the shop to begin their shift. Dee was happily puffing on a cigarette. Lord D rounded on him with a furious glare. Dee looked confused trying to figure out what he had done wrong. T-Chan stood at Lord D's feet and growled at Dee. Dee thought they got along, why he had shared his steak with the beast. Leon mimed smoking and tossed the imaginary cigarette away. Ryo's eyes widened in understanding and he took the offending object from Dee's mouth and snuffed it out. "None of that shall continue in this pet shop. We have not one, but two pregnant people here and their children could be in…"

"Oh how you do go on, I am sure they understand." Lord D frowned at his father who had interrupted his tirade. "Your face is flushed; you look tired, ready to go back to bed?" Sofu asked innocently JJ was immediately at Lord D's side ready to offer aid.

"I'm perfectly fine father, you know that." Lord D grumbled and accepted JJ's aid in sitting on the soft couch. Leon did a double take as D sat beside his father. With his hair grown so long, the only way to tell them apart was to look at their eyes. Leon would hate to sneak up on the wrong D in a dark room. But… Leon thought, he could recognize D by smell, he wouldn't say the same for JJ. "Don't worry Leon," Lord D said with a smirk. "In a few months, no one will mistake the two of us." Lord D placed his hand on D's tummy. D blushed and looked away from his father.

"How do you do that?" JJ asked, "How do you always seem to know what someone is thinking?" Lord D smiled and winked at JJ. JJ stared at Lord D's mouth before flushing and looking away.

"You mean like how I know what you are thinking right now?" JJ blushed brighter and stood.

"I am sure my grandmother is looking for me." JJ practically ran from the shop and bumped into Berkeley. "Hi, bye," JJ said and walked off down the street.

Berkeley entered the shop and scanned the dark interior. He found three look-a-likes and had to blink several times to clear his vision. Was he seeing double? Leon laughed and stood taking D by the hand. "We had a tough day and I am sleeping." D nodded gratefully feeling a hint of nausea coming on. Leon's timing was perfect. Berkeley was so intent on staring at Sofu that he did not notice Ryo and Dee sitting on a love seat. Sofu smiled and left the room supposedly to check on the Princess. Berkeley sighed and noted Ryo and Dee for the first time.

"Ah, hello, haven't seen you two in a while." Berkeley said. His attention was snagged by Ryo. "You are looking well," he said pointedly ignoring Dee. Dee wrinkled his nose vowing to punch him if he even looked inappropriately at Ryo. "So you guys went from homicide detectives to body guards, how does that work?" Berkeley said and sat opposite Ryo and Dee.

"We became friends with the pet shop owner and things went from there. The princess is from his kingdom, well it's not his kingdom, he is a Count…" Ryo began to explain. Berkeley stared at him in much the same way he always had. "But Dee and I have a nice three bedroom house not too far from here. Bikky has a room and we have an office for our computer and Bikky does his homework in there." Ryo hoped that would make it plain to Berkeley that he and Dee shared a bedroom, a bed.

"The man I met yesterday, does he own the shop?" Berkeley asked.

"Why yes, he does," Dee said for the first time realizing that the grandfather that Little D always spoke of, the one who owned the shop, were one and the same. But when D mentioned his grandfather, Dee had always pictured an ancient Chinese man, not the vibrant man that had diligently cared for his son and grandson these past few weeks. Berkeley studied Dee and Ryo as they spoke hoping for some clues to the situation that they now lived in. Just what, he wondered, was going on?

**Break **

Leon entered the room and headed for the bed shedding his shoes en route. D looked at him oddly. "Oh, did you want something?" Leon asked playfully and turned to see D staring at him in horror. "Oh I suppose I could see to you…" Leon knew full well what D wanted and decided to play with him. D's lower lip trembled and Leon sat up in a panic.

"Well if you would really rather not…" D said in a strained voice before he turned away from Leon.

"Huh?" Leon muttered and pulled D into his lap. "I was joking, what's wrong with you?" Leon said gently and wiped the tears from D's face.

"I don't know!" D wailed and hugged Leon tightly. "I'm tired, and I feel nauseous and you are the only thing so far that makes me not feel sick and my hair is getting beyond what a normal person should have to deal with, how does my father do it? And High Prince Daphnus they must be insane." Leon kissed D deeply halting his torrent of words. D inhaled a shaky breath and leaned against Leon who stroked his back.

"Everything needs a plan, we will get through this." Leon said rationally. Usually it was D who was rational in the face of Leon's tirades and yet, Leon felt that D was incapable of doing more than breathing deeply right now. "First, I will make love to you, which will get rid of the nausea, then we will sleep, you won't be so tired, when we wake up, I bathe you and then I'll cut your hair. Sound good?" D nodded slowly, Leon suppressed a chuckle and laid him back on the bed.

**Break **

Ryo opened the door and stared in awe as the regal lady before him asked for Sofu D. he looked up at the moon and back to the beauty with her fangs barely concealed. Ryo wondered how she managed to speak with incisors that long. Sofu chose that moment to come from the back of the shop. Dee smirked as he realized that Sofu had stayed in the back of the shop as long as Berkeley had visited and that Berkeley had asked pointed questions about the shop owner. Ryo had tried to hint subtly that perhaps Sofu was not interested, but his hints, he feared fell on deaf ears. Ryo looked at the vampire and wondered if she was perhaps the reason behind Sofu's refusal of Berkeley.

Sofu reached out a hand and smiled. "Lady Aurora, how nice to see you again, you are here to inquire after my patients I am sure." Sofu said.

Aurora pouted, "Lady Aurora?" She questioned.

"Auri," Sofu said with a smile. Ryo grinned and disappeared in the back of the shop.

**Break **

Sofu D found Leon sitting on the couch in the dark with his head in his hands as if his world sat squarely on his shoulders and demanded his attention. Lord D sat across from him also deep in thought. "Where is D?" Sofu asked, Leon looked up startled that he had not heard Sofu enter the room.

"He's sleeping," Leon said gruffly. He ran a hand through his hair and looked bleary eyed at Sofu. "I don't get him anymore, I mean, not to embarrass you, but. At first, sex between us was spontaneous, it just happened when we felt like it, now it seems like a prescription. Today he burst into tears…"

"And tomorrow he may fly into a rage," Sofu said as Leon paused trying to think of a way to aptly describe his dilemma to Sofu D as Lord D seemed to be ignoring him. "Young man, I do believe you should understand that his body is going through some very significant changes. I would like to say I understand, but it would be arrogant of me to do so."

"But you carried him," Leon said and for the first time Lord D looked up and realized he was not alone in the room.

"Yes I did," Sofu said and smiled as his son went back to thinking what ever it was he had been thinking about. "And it is the same with a female carrying a child; each change is different for each person. Andy is pregnant now as well and I am sure her feelings are vastly different from D's. It is slightly more disturbing to D what is going on in his body. A Kami can control each individual emotion in their body, unless those emotions and feelings are caused by another. An example would be your intimacy; he can not control those feelings." Sofu said and blushed slightly, "but he can control the inside of his body most of the time, his comfort levels, everything, even the length of his hair. And now all of that has been taken away from him. His hormones are on a roller coaster of ups and downs."

"We explained it would be a difficult process, what exactly did you expect?" Lord D said softly as he looked directly at Leon.

"Well, you know, he'd get all round and cute, and then we'd have a baby in nine months." Leon said with a sigh, he was so confused.

Lord D stood to his feet and turned his back on Leon. "I really wish it were that easy," he said before he went back to his room.

"Hey," Leon said getting Sofu's attention back. "Is there really such a great chance of D…dying? I mean… you survived."

"Barely," Sofu said sadly. "It took a lot out of me and I nearly did lose my life. It can be done. D is extremely young; his body may not have the fortitude to survive…" Sofu paused at the look of terror on Leon's face. "We will do all that we can, I am leaving to return to Chicago next week, but I will return when his time is near. His father is now capable of returning to his duties as a physician and I trust his work, more than he obviously trust mine." Sofu said trying to lighten the mood. "Get some rest, you'll be no use to D exhausted, and I don't mean the" Sofu cleared his throat," prescription, he will need your loving support and encouragement. This is harder on him than any one here may realize." Leon nodded his thanks and went to his room. He found D sitting up in bed looking for him.

"I did not go far, how about that bath?" Leon said. D smiled and stood gloriously nude and stretched. Leon appreciated the view. Perhaps they could be spontaneous. Leon took D into his arms and held him tightly. There was no nausea to quell, this time it would be just the feelings, just him and just D. D sighed and melded his body to Leon, enjoying the feel of the jeans abrasiveness against his bare sensitized skin. D sighed and fell back onto the bed, Leon grinned this, he thought as he kissed his way down the length D's body, was the love of his life.

**Break **

Andy stood in the throne room and circled the area. Sofu had agreed to return for the ceremony and so she could…Yes, she thought, that would be perfect, D would be here… She returned to her original stand point and grinned, this wedding would be fantastic. "There you are," Andy looked up and smiled as Queen Victoria walked to her. "I was told that you were here busy planning away, so have the two suspects had any input?" Victoria asked with a knowing grin, for well she knew of Andromache's penchant for taking over the planning of any major event. Andy looked sheepishly away and nodded. "What are you ideas?" Victoria asked next. Andy brightened and she pulled out her note pad and pen, eager for the Queen's input.

**Break **

The sun streamed into the room as Leon held a pair of scissors, "Stand up strait and hold still," He said to D who looked over his shoulder at him. "How do you expect me to keep it even if you keep squirming?"

"Are you sure that you know what you are doing?" D said he was wearing only his pants and a pair of slippers. His hair was still wet from their bath. "Not too high, but not too low, mid-way I think," D said.

"I know we already discussed it." Leon said smiling, "When I was in college, we were too broke most of the time to afford a haircut, so a bunch of decided to cut each other's hair, I became the best at it and soon everyone came to me. It was a way to keep cigarettes." Leon ended with a shrug, he began to snip at D's hair brushing through for even ness every now and then. "There," he said after a while.

D shook his head and smiled at the lightness. He ran his fingers through and leaned up on his toes to kiss Leon's mouth. "Thank you."

"Have I told you that you are wonderful?" Leon said to D, remembering Sofu's warning about love and encouragement.

"Every moment of every day," D said and moved to put the rest of his clothing on. "You tell me when you hold my hair back for me when I am sick, when you massage away the cramps and nausea, you tell me that you love me when you look at me. I feel our child inside of me, and it's there that I feel your love the most. You are wonderful too. I had never before imagined that I could feel this, have this, thank you." Leon grew worried as tears once again clouded D's eyes.

"Please tell me those are happy tears," Leon said and pulled D into his arms.

D laughed softly, "Very happy," he said and returned the embrace with all of is might.

**Chapter 15: Prelude 2 Enchantment**

Lord D smiled as he ran his hand along his son's stomach, "It's official child, you are one month along, eight more to go." D smiled and looked over at Leon who winked and grinned.

"When will he get round?" Leon asked placing is hand on D's still flat as a board tummy.

"Soon enough," Lord D could not help but chuckle at Leon's enthusiasm. Sofu had returned to Chicago with Aurora last week and the shop had returned to some semblance of normalcy. D was running the shop again; Leon frowned as he recalled that Randolf was still doing the investigation for any of the murders that came up. It was almost amusing to Leon that Randolf made it a point not to touch D. He seemed wary, especially since the last time he was in the shop accusing D of murder, D had said plainly in his coldest voice, "you make me nauseas." Randolph had taken three giant steps away from D and left the shop soon after, he hadn't been back in a week.

"I've been meaning to talk to you both about Hama," Lord D said. D halted in the midst of putting his robe on. Leon's fingers clenched on the sleeves as he remembered the hand prints that had been left on D's body. "Before he left, father and I came up with a plan that will make sure that he is unable to touch you again." Lord D said to D with a smile. "As your father I have paternal rights to you, when I gave up those rights, your grandfather received them naturally. If we both give up those rights to you we can give you to Detective Orcot. The rules will change as the relationship changes. As the rules stand now, no other Kami can order you to do anything and they do not have the right to force you to be a human or…anything else," Lord D paused and looked away from his son's gaze. "As your relationship with Leon stands, no one would have the ability to touch you intimately." Lord D blushed and smiled, "It would be impossible for him to force you."

"So when can this be arranged?" Leon asked enthusiastically.

"It has to be done by special permission since we are both giving up our rights, and ordained by the King. He is very busy right now and the soonest time would be next week at your ceremony, since it was already in his schedule." Lord D said. "Is this acceptable to you?" He said looking deeply into D's eyes.

D smiled and nodded almost as enthusiastically as Leon. "Not only will Hama- not be able to force me, but no one else will, correct?"

"That is correct, not that it was too easy before with your exceptional skills, but with your condition, I fear you do not have the stamina…" Lord D paused at Leon's smug look when he mentioned D's stamina. "To fight," Lord D finished and began to put away his stethoscope.

"But wait!" Leon said panicked, "I'm mortal, what happens when..." Leon did not get a chance to finish as D kissed him soundly. Leon placed his hands gently on D's arms and held him away, "D, baby, we have to talk about it, it will happen."

"In the event of your death," Lord D said softly. "D will return to the protection of his family, as well as your child, if he chooses an immortal life." Lord D said. "Child," Lord D said with a sad smile and reached out a hand to touch his trembling son. "I know it is hard to accept, but your life span is naturally longer than Leon's. It is too late for you to choose a mortal life, your body has lived beyond that normal life span. I would think you would appreciate it, for you would have died centuries before he was born otherwise, and with a normal human body you would be incapable of carrying your child." Lord D said gently as D fought mightily against tears. Lord D sighed as Leon pulled a sobbing D into his arms. "Oh child…I know it is hard right now, but…"

"Please father," D sniffled and buried his face in Leon's chest. "There are no words that will make this sense of impending loss vanish. Leave me for a while I beg you." D stood and left the room. Leon knew he was headed for his garden; it was where he always went when he needed to think. Leon sighed and left the room, he had thought to follow D, but thought better of it and decided to leave him alone as he had requested.

**Break**

Andy found Leon sitting alone thinking, she placed a hand on his arm "I'm sorry, I nearly read you with out permission, would you like to tell me what is bothering you?" Andy removed her hand and sat opposite Leon, he looked at her tummy which had grown considerably rounder as she entered her fifth month of pregnancy.

Leon looked up into her deep brown eyes, "It's D," He said softly. "He is having trouble with the fact that I am mortal. I can't change that fact, I don't know that I would want to, but I don't want to ever leave his side." Leon frowned, what he wouldn't give for a cigarette right now, but he thought of D and of Andy and their children. "You know, Lord D referred to our child as Him, you think he knows something?" Leon tried to lighten the frown that marred Andy's face.

"Who knows what Lord D knows, well..." She said with a smile, "God knows, but he isn't talking." Andy smiled, "If you ever have a secret, he's the best person to tell it to." Andy stood and left Leon confused.

**Break**

**February 13**

JJ was amazed that he had entered the Princess' room at the shop through one door, walked through the room to another door and had ended up in a magnificent hallway. How were they not in a closet? He looked around in awe that he was indeed in a palace. The marble floors shone as if they were polished on a constant schedule. He noted a smallish man in all white with dark brown hair walking barefoot down the hall. JJ blinked, why was the Arcadian King always barefoot?

"He dislikes shoes; they are not something he wears in his natural state and so are beyond foreign to him." Lord D answered the unspoken question. JJ nodded, he had gotten used to Lord D's ability to read what he was thinking, which is why he had become careful about what he thought about. He refused to allow it to bother him that since that one time, Lord D had not tried to kiss him again. Had he been on pain medications? JJ looked up to find Lord D gazing at him. JJ looked away and went to stare at a painting on the wall of the queen surrounded by her garden.

The painting was exquisite; he could not say the queen was in her garden, for the garden seemed to be clamoring for her attention. "That was the intent of the painter," Lord D said deciding that this was a subject that would not make JJ uncomfortable. Lord D placed a hand on JJ's arm, "it was painted by High Prince Daphnus, if you look hard enough, the flowers seem to flow in the wind, quite a talent he has."

"And so pretty too," Lord D looked up and raised a brow at Daphnus who bowed low and grinned unrepentant. Lord D bowed, "welcome JJ, to our fair chateaux, I trust you will enjoy your stay." JJ nodded and looked over to where Leon and D were sitting. Daphnus' smile broadened, "I come on a mission from none other than High Princess Andromache herself," Daphnus said and marched over. He took D's hand he pulled D to his feet despite Leon's protest. "You will see him tomorrow at sunset."

"Of all the," Leon blustered. "What if he gets sick in the middle of the night?" He demanded belligerently.

"I can massage the cramps away." Lord D said, Leon glared at him in a you-are-not-helping-the-situation- kind of glare. Lord D suppressed a grin and tried to ignore his son's pout. It had become increasingly harder to deny him anything he wanted, all Lord D had to do was remember that D was carrying a child and he would melt like soft butter and give whatever it was he wanted. Daphnus gave Lord D a stern look and Lord D stiffened his spine. "Come now child, there is much to do and not much time with which to do it." Lord D winked at Daphnus and paused as a newcomer to the room pouted at D. "Jhaymes, how nice to see you again."

Leon remembered the young man with green and black hair from the New Year's party; he smiled and reached for his hand. Dee placed his hand on Ryo's back and glared at Jhaymes. Jhaymes ignored Leon's hand and marched to D. "From the first day your grandfather brought you to master Xi for training I have wanted to do this, and in exactly twenty four hours I will lose the ability to, so bear with me." Jhaymes said without preamble he grasped D's hips and pulled him forward. Jhaymes planted a scorching kiss on D before he was shoved back. Jhaymes grinned and stuck his tongue out at Leon. Leon marched forward only to be halted by Jhaymes limbs vanishing on a puff of smoke and feathers of flames took over. His entire body vanished and a majestic bird of flame leaped from the balcony and flew away.

"So that's what he meant by playing with fire," Ryo mused. "If he was so heartbroken over D, why the hell was he bothering me?"

"What he carried for my son was lust, not love, his heart belongs to another tragically," Lord D said, "Come child, your grandfather is waiting." Lord D urged D to the door. D paused and stamped over to Leon. He glared over his shoulder at his father before he stood on the tips of his toes and pressed his lips to Leon's. Chris made a face and frowned at Bikky. Carol sighed and wished for the day when Bikky would love her the way Leon obviously loved Count D. Leon lifted D from his feet and held tightly.

_-What is the difference between love and lust_- Chris asked as Leon sat D back on his feet.

"Love is a feeling that grabs your heart and nothing else can get in." Carol said dreamily as she stared wide eyed at Leon. She had not realized that she heard Chris speak for the first time, on Arcadia; his thoughts were loud and clear.

"Love can be like that," Jill said, "but it also gives you someone else to care about, someone to care about you."

"Lust on the other hand; is just wanting to jump someone and do perverted things to them," Bikky said and frowned over at Dee. "Sometimes, like with D and Leon, love comes first, and then," He rolled his eyes at Dee, "It's reversed and some people get jumped and shoved to the ground and felt up." Dee scuffed Bikky's head and winked at Ryo.

"But," Ryo amended, "some people only respond to love."

_-Looks like bro has a mixture of both_- Chris said as Leon's hand trailed over D's back as he was pulled from the room By Lord D and Daphnus.

"I'd say it goes both ways," Lord D grumbled and shut the door firmly behind them. "You will see him again tomorrow at sunset." Lord D said to D who grinned shamelessly and whistled as he walked quite cheerfully down the hall. Lord D frowned at his son and went to help him try on his formal cheongsam one last time.

**Break**

Nestoir smiled as he walked into the room that Leon, Ryo, Dee and the young boys had been given for the night. "Instead of a bachelor party, I have been charged, along with Daphnus and the other Arcadian princes, with entertaining you for the rest of the night. So we thought a ride would be in order, why don't you follow us to the stable?"

"I don't do so well with horses," Ryo said sheepishly.

"**_You_** don't know how to **_ride_**?" Daphnus said with no small amount of feigned amazement. Ryo narrowed his eyes. Daphnus laughed, " really, you will enjoy this. Come on," Daphnus chuckled at Ryo's chagrined look. They reached the stable and Ryo thought he would pass out as he was left on a Pegasus by himself. Unlike when they had rescued D, when he had doubled with a royal who could control the beast. He looked over and noted that Chris and Bikky had the benefit of riding double with Nestoir and Daphnus. Leon looked completely comfortable on Carious, a unicorn with large eagle wings. Her white pelt made the other's seem to dull in the moonlight.

"Shall we?" Nestoir said and gently squeezed Bellonos, his Gray Unipeg, in the sides. At this signal, the other's leaped into the sky. Ryo bit back a yelp and held on with all of his might.

**Break**

D had never seen a lovelier cheongsam than the one Leon had gotten him for Christmas. He turned in front of the mirror and smiled as Andy held his hair up in several different ways. She opened her mouth to say something but squealed instead and backed away holding her tummy. Lord D was at her side instantly. "Is something wrong, are you in pain?" He asked as he ran his hands over hers where they rested against her small bulging tummy.

"I think it moved, it did, it moved, the baby moved," Andy giggled excitedly, "wait till I tell Nes," She tossed her arms around Lord D who indeed felt her tummy squirm. D placed his hand near his father's and smiled as he was rewarded with a small wiggle.

"Looks like the cutie will be just as excitable as its mom," Chimera said as she walked over. Lord D waited till they were all sitting around talking to pull D away from the group.

D looked questioningly up at his father. "I wanted to give this to you a while ago, it was…" Lord D paused and blushed as he held up an object wrapped in a silk handkerchief. "It was your mother's, she was wearing it the first night she came to me," Lord D looked away as he placed the handkerchief into D's hands. D looked away from his father as he seemed to need a moment to compose himself. "I can not say that I loved her. For I did only love Hama, but I did care for her. We were great friends. I am sure that, had she lived, she would have cherished you, and she would have wanted you to have it."

D was careful as he unfolded the handkerchief and gasped when he revealed a sparkling diamond hair pin. It was in the shape of a double flowered peony. "Thank you father, it's beautiful." D said and wiped a tear that fell from his eye as he thought that his father had kept this for so many years.

"So are you," Lord D said and walked to the balcony enjoying the frigid night air. He ignored the grin from his father who had seen JJ walk to the same balcony, less than five minutes ago. D composed himself and placed the hairpin with the set of jewelry that he would wear tomorrow night.

JJ gazed at the snow that covered almost every inch of available land except in patterns where walkway's had been prepared. "It will be a beautiful service tomorrow," JJ said without looking up.

"I am certain it will be," Lord D agreed he stood right beside JJ and waited for him to turn around and give him his full attention. JJ' waited, he dared not get his hopes up. He felt he had been brought along as mere protection alone. "Chimera would light the place ablaze if anyone tried anything, and Clarisande is quite the accomplished witch, Tisiphone's job is vengeance angel, and the twins are a force to be reckoned with. I don't think they need your help. You are here because I requested it."

"Stop reading my mind," JJ said softly still without looking at Lord D. "Were you upset that I touched your side, I swear I did not mean to hurt you I…" JJ got no further as Lord D lifted his face up and kissed him. JJ paused, his breathing, his very heartbeat seemed to stand still as Lord D explored his mouth. JJ inhaled and his tongue joined Lord D in a passionate duel. JJ's arms crept around Lord D and held tightly. Lord D placed his hands on JJ's waist and pulled him forward. "Ah… D-Chan," JJ moaned as Lord D's lips traveled to his neck and his hands skimmed over JJ'S backside.

Lord D smiled and backed away, he turned back to the brilliant night sky. Several large beasts could be seen in the distance flying among the stars. "The guys are out for a moonlight ride among the stars, would you like to join them?"

JJ blushed, "I already have," JJ said and leaned weakly against the railing while waiting for his knees to regain the ability to support his weight. Lord D grinned and decided to make the process a bit longer. He placed his lips lightly against JJ's and slid his tongue along the outside of them. JJ opened his mouth to allow for entry and sighed as Lord D did no more than trace the outside of his lips. JJ whimpered as Lord D pressed firmly against him and backed away. "Come on, looks like they are playing some silly game with my son, shall we join them?" Lord D said calmly. JJ stared at him incredulously before he followed him into the opulent room where he saw D blindfolded and trying to figure out among a bunch pf men's shirts, which one was Leon's. Lord D laughed as D picked the correct shirt.

**Break**

As the sun graced the tallest Arcadian tower Lord D placed a hand on his son's shoulder and gently nudged him awake. D opened his eyes and blinked up into his fathers face, "I thought that if I awakened you now and you got your morning sickness out of the way, we could spend all day getting you ready." Lord D explained the reasoning behind the early wake up. "How do you feel?"

D pouted and weakly rubbed his stomach. Lord D arranged D flat on his back and began to massage his stomach as cramps began to wrack his small frame. "Should I go get Leon?" JJ asked worried as beads of sweat broke out of D's forehead.

"No, as a matter of fact, I have to ask you to leave, quickly before the sun fully rises. The only males allowed near him from now till the ceremony will be myself and my father." Lord D said without looking up at JJ. He was focused solely on his son's discomfort. JJ nodded and left the room in a hurry, not wanting Lord D upset with him for disturbing whatever cultural tradition he was observing.

D tried to relax and concentrate on his father's hands…and yet…It just wasn't Leon. "Come on then, quickly," Lord D stood and pulled D to his feet and rushed him to the bathroom. A knock sounded at the door, Andy grumbled and opened one eye, she had slept beside D last night to the disgruntlement of her husband.

"Oophuehnue," she mumbled and flopped her hand towards the door. The door opened to admit Alera.

"So sorry to wake you highness," Alera said puzzled to find the princess here and not D. She listened and heard the sound of D retching in the bathroom, "ah, nervous?"

"Ummm, no…Pregnant," Andy said and looked to where Sofu was entering the room followed by several young women carrying D's wedding ensemble over their arms.

"Oh, yeah, right, humans and humanoids tend to be ill during the gestation period." Alera said with a nod of understanding.

"Well we can't all lay eggs," Andy said and grumbled as she rubbed her tummy which chose that moment to let her know that she was hungry.

"Only the lower castes lay eggs my lady," Alera said, "I will one day carry a child, and have to deliver it in much the same fashion that you will, but the child will share a closer genetic link with me through fire and so my body will not treat it like a foreign agent." Alera grinned smugly; she always enjoyed teasing the princess.

"Why are you here exactly?" Andy asked and began to pile a plate high with food from the steaming buffet table.

"Oh, right," Alera looked up when D and Lord D left the bathroom. D having rinsed his mouth and Lord D, looking none too steady himself, rushing to make D a cup of gentian tea. "Last night Leon arranged that I was to deliver this to you," Alera held out the bag she had been carrying that Andy noted for the first time. "Happy Valentines Day," Alera winked and blew a kiss at D before she tossed her glorious mane of silver, white and blue tinted hair and left the room. As she was leaving the door opened and several princesses, along with Jill, Diana, Carol and her majesty Queen Victoria herself strolled into the room giggling and chattering.

"Aren't you going to stay and join us?" Andy asked perplexed as Alera left.

"I'm on security today; the king was explicit in his orders. No one without an invitation is getting in and those who do have one are to be strictly checked over." Alera explained. The king had expressly warned that they were to be on top vigilance, for D's safety during the ceremony. Alera wondered why, but knew better than to question her king's orders.

**Break**

Jhaymes stood outside the door of the breakfast room where the men had gathered and frowned. D thought this was funny, having him deliver this particular package. Leon opened the door and stared down at the young man that had so rudely manhandled D last night. "Happy Valentines Day," Jhaymes grumbled, he shoved the bag and package at Leon before he marched away.

Leon grinned before he entered the room and sat down where the guys were being served breakfast. He looked into the bag and found diamond cuff links, a new pair of shoes and a small velvet box containing a pinky ring that matched the cuff links. "Wow!" Leon looked up to see Ryo and Dee behind him. "D sure knows how to get the good stuff, first a Rolex for Christmas and now this," Dee said and grinned. Leon blushed and moved on to the box. Inside were over a dozen extra large strawberries dipped in chocolate.

"D made those," Ryo said with a bit of awed surprise. "I wondered what he was doing yesterday before we left the shop." Ryo would have said more, but his eyes rounded, "Oh, right, you are the man he loves."

"Try that again in English, I know he loves me, so what is the significance of the strawberries and chocolate?" Leon said puzzled by Ryo's sudden bright smile.

"It is just an old custom where…"Ryo paused before he said girls… but he figured D could be considered both now, at least until he delivered his child. "ah well it is when," Ryo blushed, "When girls give chocolate to the guys they like or are in love with or married to, if the chocolate is handmade it is just that much more loving, not only did he make the milk chocolate, he also hand dipped each strawberry." Ryo said looking away from Dee who plainly remembered getting chocolates this morning.

"My chocolate wasn't hand made," Dee grumbled

"I don't know how to make it, ask Leon for some of his," Ryo said and went to wake Bikky who still slept quite oblivious that another day had started.

**Break**

D sat in the large opulent tub at mid day and relaxed as his father washed his hair. "I want you to be prepared for anything, for a few moments today you will not be bound to anyone, in that moment you are most vulnerable to an attempt to take you by force." Lord D said and ran his hands through the mass of silky hair that flowed into the softly scented water. Lord D found D staring at him and smiled. "I can no longer count each rib you possess." Lord D looked his son over, "You are not so frighteningly thin anymore, and I had become worried, despite father telling me you were fine." D smiled and shifted in the cooling water as it warmed itself around him.

"How long do I stay in here?" D asked worried that his skin would begin to wrinkle.

"Until I tell you to get out," Sofu said and entered the bathroom. He placed oils into the water along with what looked like several baskets worth of flower petals. Sofu took a large spoon and stirred the water.

"Ha, D soup," Andy said when she peeked into the bathroom.

"My lady, we are to be allowed time to prepare my son for his new role in life," Lord D chastised gently. Andy pouted and went back across the room to enjoy the lunch that was being laid out. She had come to let them know that lunch had arrived and found it amusing to see Lord D stirring the bathwater.

"My new role in life?" D questioned and sat up paying closer attention.

"Relax," Lord D said and pushed him back into the water. "Nothing much to stress over, it is pretty much the role you have filled these many months." Lord D said and blushed. "No one in our family has ever had this particular conversation before simply because we traditionally have sons and well… While it is not unlikely that a male will take a male human as a lover, it is very unlikely that they will join their lives this way."

"Why is this a problem?" D asked and stood when his grandfather took his hand and pulled him from the tub wrapping him in a towel that resembled a small blanket, so completely did it encompass D's small frame.

"It's not exactly a problem," Sofu explained and indicated that D should sit on his bed. Sofu handed D a vial of oil that he was to massage into his skin. "Usually when a Kami chooses to join with a mortal in this way, if something should happen, the family can revoke the contract. In this case both your father and I are releasing our hold on you and if something should go wrong, we can't interfere. Only upon his death will Leon be free of his contract."

"I have no qualms, should the need arise, to see the contract ended early by my own hand." Lord D vowed and began to brush D's hair dry.

"You are talking about ending Leon's life. Why would you do such a thing?" D said the horror in his voice plain to hear, "What are you talking about? What could go wrong that you would need to cancel the contract?"

"Humans have been known, when they come to be in possession," Lord D sneered at the word, "of one such as a Kami, to treat them like slaves, violence is often the result." Lord D looked guiltily away from his son as he remembered his own violence that he had visited upon his son.

"Oh father, Leon would never…" D began.

"They all say that in the beginning and yet all too common is the family of the Kami left with no choice but to cancel the contract. There have even been deaths," Lord D said and waited for D to finish with the oil before he handed him a pair of pristine white pants. After D had put them on Lord D took his hands but could not look into is eyes. "Humph, for all we know the contract could only be in existence for another eight months at best," Lord D said bitterly. "Promise me child," Lord D said urgently, " you will speak to me immediately if there is ever a need…" Lord D folded his arms and stood near a window gazing at the snow below,.

"Of course," D promised sadly and sat on the bed again reaching for the white shoes with diamonds sprayed across the tops.

"Now when the time comes for the contract to end, you will automatically return to the care of your family and your child will remain in our care as well…" Sofu paused as he noted the tears coursing silently down D's face. "I know it is difficult to think of such times, and yet is it necessary to understand beforehand all that will take place. In the event that your child chooses to remain a Kami, he will be primarily in your care, should you become deceased he will go to your father and then unto me. I know you are wondering why I do not have a guardian, well I am beyond the age where such is needed and I have garnered powers to protect myself that you have not lived long enough to even understand."

"Wait, so you are still under guardianship?" D asked his father whose cheeks pinkened and he refused to answer his son's probing gaze.

"Should he find himself in trouble I will find him, it is how I found you two all those years ago, and how I found him recently. Prince Deipyros found my abode empty I had already reached the shop by the time he returned, you were being brought home, and it is well that the Arcadians handled Hama- I would not have tried to kill him, I want him alive and in my possession. He will pay for what he did to my son, my grand son and for what he tried to do to you." D gulped at the fire that entered his Grandfathers eyes. "Come, the rest of you ensemble is waiting," Sofu said on a suddenly lighter note. He left the room quite unaware that he had left his son and his grand son in a state of awe.

**Break**

"D!" D was startled as Andy squealed his name. His father and grandfather had deemed him ready to rejoin the group of giggling women. "You never opened Leon's gift." Andy placed the bag in his hand and sat him at the table where he gratefully partook of the lunch that still graced the room. D paused in the middle of placing a cracker with sweet bean paste on it in his mouth and looked inquisitively at the bag. He had lain down all morning then was placed in a bathtub, so he had forgotten about it.

D opened the bag and pulled out a decorated box. He peeled the card from the top and read –"I know you never have and never will wear perfume, but would you please wear _this_?"- D sat the card aside and suppressed a smile as Andy picked it up and shared it with the other ladies in the room. What kind of perfume came in such a large box? D thought, and why was Leon getting him perfume when he knew he wouldn't… D's train of thought was immediately derailed as he pulled out what would be a knee length sheath on him. It was completely see through. D looked further into the box and blushed at the tiny pair of shorts that accompanied the sheath. D shoved both back in the box before anyone could see them.

"You are bright red, what is that?" Jill asked and tried to take the box from D who shook his head and delved into the bag further. He pulled out an ornate hand held fan with the design of a dragon on it. Attached to it was another note. -"I know you are blushing by now, this should help cool you off,"- D laughed at the note and Diana took the large box from his lap. He protested as the box was opened and the lingerie was admired by the room full of women. His father and grandfather busied themselves arranging his clothes.

**Break**

Chris stood still as Bikky arranged his tie neatly. "It's important for you to look your best today. When Leon asked for the ring you have to hand it to him, and you remember the secret for D that Andy arranged, I'll make sure he sees them all." Bikky said. Chris nodded and looked in the mirror. He looked fine in his white suite. He checked his pocket to make sure he had the ring, Chris breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the velvet box in his pocket.

Ryo felt proud of Bikky, he had become such a nice little man in such a short amount of time. He felt a hand on his back and looked up at Dee. "Proud of the little bugger," Dee commented with a grin, "I will deny it to my last day living if you tell him though."

Ryo laughed, "come along we had better get dressed, we are to meet the ladies at precisely sunset." Ryo went into a separate room where their clothing was laid out waiting for them. Leon was left alone to dress himself and to think of ways to spend the rest of his life making D happy. He looked at the silver cuffs that had been sent to him by Lord and Sofu d with s sigh, however long his life may be, he would spend it with the love of his life.

**Break**

D felt like he was wearing over three different ensembles. He had on three under sheaths and two undercoats. The main white cheongsam that went on top was beautiful, but heavy with jewels. The blue and gold peacock design shimmered with jewels. As he stood his father and grandfather dressed him in each layer. He was placed in a protective robe and led to a crystal vanity. D sat gratefully. How was he supposed to walk in this getup? Jill wondered it looked heavy. The women gathered around as Lord D took a large dusting brush and applied white powder to D's face. "Normally a heavy cream would be used, but our family has always had fair skin…" Lord D mumbled as his father then handed him a small pot of red lip cream. Lord D applied the cream with a small brush and instructed D to blot his lips.

Sofu handed his son the dark blue liquid eyeliner that he applied carefully to D. This was followed by the light blue eye shadow. Lord D then went on to brush D's hair till it shone in the afternoon sunshine. Sofu D looked out the window and noted that the sun would soon be making it's decline. Lord D made four small braids, two on each side of D's face, he pulled the hair back and gathered a wedge from the back into a ponytail, leaving the rest to hang in a neat arrangement. D reached for the pile of jewels on the vanity and handed the Peony hair pin to his father. Lord D paused, before he smiled and attached the pin to his son's hair. Sofu stepped around and placed his hand under his grand son's chin, he turned his face left and then right,

"Did I do it correctly?" Lord D asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice as hs father looked D over.

"You are beautiful," Sofu said to Count D ignoring his son.

D blushed and smiled, "thank you grandfather. I am honored by your praise."

Sofu tugged D to his feet and removed the protective robe. As D stood Sofu rolled his sleeves back revealing his hands which were hidden. Sofu rolled further and then began to place a broad silver cuff on D's wrist. "This cuff symbolizes that you are mine, only upon its removal shall you be released." Sofu kissed the cuff and stepped back to allow Lord D to do and say the same. Queen Victoria placed a kiss on D's forehead and then wound a series of small gold and silver chains decorated with blue and purple jewels around his head. A large blue stone hung in the middle of his forehead where she had kissed him.

Queen Victoria sat back down and Lord D placed a similar set of chains around D's waist. The sleeves of his robe were unrolled hiding his hands again and trailing to the floor. As the sun made its farewell a knock could be heard at the door. "Stall them," Andy said to Clarisande as D was led to a chair on a Dias. He sat upon it and allowed his father to fold his hands properly in his lap before a cover was placed upon the Dias. Clarisande saw that D was properly covered before she allowed Ryo, Dee, JJ and Nestoir to enter the room. They were directed to the covered Dias that had four long poles attached to the bottom of it. Nestoir took a moment to admire and kiss his wife before he took his place with the others and lifted the Dias onto his shoulders. Jhaymes entered the room and attached long silk streamers that graced the floor to the back of the Dias.

"Man this is light. You're sure he's in there?" Dee commented with a snicker. The ladies waved one last time before they filed out and headed for the throne room.

"You gentleman were charged with this duty because of your close relationship with my son and with his lover," Lord D said as they stood holding the Dias. "If there is any among you who feels that this is in error, or you have an objection to the joining of these two lives, please release the carrier and dismiss yourself." Lord D waited, he smiled as no one moved. "I bid you to follow my father and I as we take our treasure to the man who has earned the right to possess it." Lord D said formally as he stood beside his father in front of the men. Lord D sighed and began to walk slowly out of the door and down the hall.

**Break**

Leon stood beside Chris, Bikky and Daphnus and waited. He noted the creatures filling the throne room that had come out to witness his and D's wedding. D would be pleased that all of the creatures from his shop were in attendance. When Lord D had taken him aside and explained what was expected of him, he had never guessed that he would be so nervous. He startled when he heard the hush in the crowd. He looked up and beheld Lord and Sofu D, followed by his friends carrying an ornately designed litter.

As Lord and Sofu D stepped onto the white carpet that would lead them to Leon the ceiling began to rain down white rose petals. Andy, Clarisande and Tisiphone stood beside the king and began to sing a soft melody; it was acapella version of the Ai No Uta that Andy had sung at the Burtly ball.

"_Kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..."_

Leon felt his heart hammer in his chest as the litter came closer.

"_Kono yo ni umarete_

_Anata no me ni_

_Nani o utsushite_

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..."_

As the song ended, Leon tried to calm his breathing as Lord and Sofu D stood before him and bowed. Leon returned the bow and stood. Lord and Sofu D stepped around and nodded. As one Ryo, Dee, JJ, and Nestoir went to their knees and held the litter down close to the ground. Lord D parted the rode and reached his hand inside. D took his father's hand and stepped from the covering. Leon forgot how to breath as he stared at the man that he would spend the rest of his life with. Leon paused, were they giving him D or some porcelain doll?

D's eyes scanned the crowd, he saw T-Chan and the others and his face lighted with delight, yep, Leon thought, it was D. Leon smiled, D looked like something you would find in an upscale store in China town. "You are so Beautiful," Leon murmured before Sofu D gained his attention.

"Detective Leon Orcot, today you will take over the care of our most prized possession, do you promise to forever hold him sacred?"

Leon nodded and waited for the ceremony that would make him the happiest man alive.

**Chapter 16: Enchantment**

Zarro stood from his throne and padded barefoot over to High Prince Daphnus. He nodded once; Daphnus smiled and made a signal to Alera. Alera bowed and left the room. "I had a thought," Zarro said, Lord D could not resist raising his brows at his king. "Not such a rare occurrence as some of you may think," Zarro said grinning at Lord D accepting a renewal of their old friendship. "I know that today there will be a moment when Count D the younger will be unbound. In that moment is he most vulnerable to an attempt to take him. The best way to prepare for a situation is to make sure it can't happen." Zarro quieted when Alera and Jhaymes returned to the room dragging a man bound in heavy Arcadian chains.

Sofu D smiled a chilling smile as Hama- was held just beyond the white carpet they stood on. "When you are done with the beast your majesty, I request to enact he duties bestowed upon me by the paternal rights of my son and my grandson." Sofu said with relish. Zarro nodded his assent and Sofu looked as if he had been given a longed for Christmas gift.

Hama- began to tremble in fear as Zarro changed into his original form of an overly large white winged lion and stalked forward. Zarro circled Hama- several times before he growled out. "Do you recognize the ceremony that is about to take place?"

"Looks like a joining," Hama- said derisively. "I figured you would not be allowed to participate in such a joining."

"Alas, I can not officiate the joining, but what else do you think we are doing?" Zarro asked and licked his lips in a feral manner as he edged closer to Hama-.

"You don't scare me. You already said you are giving me to the oldest Count D, so you won't hurt me." Hama- said with a sneer, "Your type holds to promises."

"I enjoyed killing you," Zarro said and sat on his haunches, he extended his index claw which was the size of Hama's head. "I will give you to him, alive, but you would be amazed what you can live through." Zarro stood and shifted back to his human shape. "As it is I do not wish to spoil this joyous occasion with the sight of your filthy blood." Zarro smiled over at D and Leon. "Beautiful is he not? Today before they are joined, Lord D and Sofu are releasing any claim they have to Count D." Zarro said he frowned when he saw the light of excitement on Hama's face. "I know you think you can just kidnap him now and have your way with him. I know how your sordid little mind works, you disgust me."

"Come near him and I promise I will see you returned to hell in pieces." Lord D said vehemently and stood blocking Hama's view of his son. "I may have loved you once, but you destroyed it a long time ago."

"Today Leon will accept full guardianship of Count D, and because the relationship changes, so too do the rules. As he is now, no Kami can assume a paternal role with him, as he will be, no one but Leon can touch him intimately, whether by his decision or by force." Zarro smiled at the horror that entered Hama's eyes. "I thought you would like to bear witness to it, ok I knew you would hate it, but wanted you to witness it to avoid later problems with you trying to kidnap him, you see, there would be nothing you could accomplish save to annoy the hell out of everyone."

"You can't say that," Hama- said frowning at the king's use of the word hell.

"I'm king, I can say what I want," Zarro said. "Why would I not be able to say the name of the place my Lord sent your lord to after he was vanquished? It amuses me, the modern usage of the word." Zarro turned his back on Hama and went to stand beside Lord and Sofu D in order for the ceremony to commence.

"You have my gratitude," Lord D whispered to Zarro.

"None is needed old friend, none is needed." Zarro patted Lord D shoulder as he had done so many times so long ago. Zarro nodded to Count D who assumed the position of a full _jol_ in front of his Father and Grandfather. He extended his hands out in front of him from his prostrate position and lowered his head to the floor. D then stood with his hands at his side "Lord D, I have to ask if you are willing to release your son of your care?"

Lord D sighed it had been easier before when he had rage to guide him, now. Lord D looked at his son, he loved him, "if it is his wish," Lord D said. D nodded hoping to quell the doubts that plagued his father. "Then yes your majesty, I will release my rights to my son."

"Sofu D in the event that your son releases the paternal care of his son you are charged with accepting them, do you accept them?" Zarro asked Sofu D.

"I do accept the paternal rights to my grandson," Sofu said with out hesitation.

"And do you know release those rights." Zarro asked next, Sofu paused, understanding his son's reluctance to let go of D.

"Yes your majesty, I release my paternal rights to my grandson." Sofu could not look at D as Zarro stepped to Leon.

"You have been gifted with the love of a Kami, will you promise to care for this precious gift as none other?" Zarro asked Leon. Leon bowed low before the king.

"This Kami will be as my heart, each breath he takes will be its beat." Leon said remembering the proper lines he had been taught by Sofu.

"Then claim your heart for as it is it is in danger of another." Zarro said and stepped aside. Daphnus walked forward carrying an ornately designed box as he opened the box, Andy began to sing.

"_aoi sora ga ureshikute _

_fui ni kakedashite shimatta hito _

_ame no hi ni tomodachi kara_

_uchiakebanashi wo sareta hito_

_katteta NEKO wo shinaseta hito_

_inochi no owari wo shitte'ru hito_

_kimi wa boku nanda_

_boku wa kimi nanda"_

Leon went to his knees and lifted the edges of D's many robes. D raised his foot and allowed Leon to remove his shoe. Leon reached into the box Daphnus carried and pulled out a pair of White shoes. The shoes were the same design of the ones he was wearing only the stones across the top were blue. Leon replaced D shoes and lowered the robes then stood to his feet.

_umi wo mite-itara totsuzen ni_

_tsuyoki ni natte sakenda hito_

_mienai yakusoku wo shinjite_

_hitasura tabi wo tsudzuke'ru hito_

_un ga warui to boyaku hito_

_nanika ga chigau to nayamu hito_

_kimi wa boku nanda_

_boku wa kimi nanda_

Leon then took D's hand and rolled the sleeves of his robe back revealing the cuffs that had been placed on him by his father and grandfather. "Because I did not place these here, I do not have the right to remove them." Leon said and stepped aside. Lord and Sofu D stepped forward and removed their respective cuffs. D gasped as he felt, for the first time, the feeling of abandonment. He could no longer feel the connection he had with his father and grandfather. He blinked rapidly as tears stung his eyes. This was not supposed to hurt; he thought and looked to see similar expressions of grief on his father and grandfather's face.

_kawaii hito wo mamoritai_

_yawai jibun ni sawaritai_

_ima made ichido mo shitai koto no nai_

_sayonara no iikata_

_kuchi kara kobore ochita uta_

_karada no uchigawa de hikaru genseki _

_kimi wa boku nanda_

_boku wa kimi nanda_

"With my love I claim you as mine," Leon said and placed the first Cuff on D's raised wrist. "I will protect you with my life is necessary and I will love you with my dying breath." Leon placed the second Cuff on D's wrist and D felt a lessening of his pain he looked up at Leon and the pain vanished completely. Leon turned and bowed to the King who smiled and went back to his throne.

_kore kara no koto kangae nagara_

_itsu no ma ni ka nete shimatta toki_

_kowarenai to omotte'ta mono ga_

_akkenaku kowarechatta toki_

_waza to warui koto wo shitai toki_

_yuuyake ga mune ni haitta toki_

_kimi wa boku nanda_

_boku wa kimi nanda_

la la la lala lala la la

la la la lala lala laa

Andy finished her song and smiled brightly as Leon took D's hand and turned in front of Sofu D. Sofu walked over in front of the King's throne and faced Leon and D. Leon turned and walked to the Sofu. Count D waited a beat and walked a full step behind Leon with his head bowed. Leon turned and looked at him oddly. Why was D acting so weird? Leon thought as Sofu seemed to be about to say something, Leon held up his hand.

"Ah… No… Not like this," Leon said. D looked startled as Leon stepped away from Sofu and pulled D along away from the crowd.

"Have I done something to displease you?" D asked respectively keeping his eyes lowered.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you have," Leon said. "Look at me D," D was confused and did not budge from his spot. He had displeased Leon? Leon placed his hand under D's chin and raised his face till he looking into D's eyes. "I put those cuffs on you, not so that I could enjoy ownership of you, but to protect you. You are not my slave, you are my companion. I want to be joined to the person I fell in love with, not some subservient porcelain doll. When I do something stupid, I want you to yell at me. When I piss you off I want your shoes tossed at my head. And I if I really piss you off I want you to use your kung fu and kick my ass. Baby I love you, who you are inside this get up," Leon fingered the material of the robe D wore.

D breathed a sigh of relief and embraced Leon. "Thank you," D said softly and realized that his new role in life, as his father had explained it to him, really would not be much different from what it had been. He did not have to fear the servitude, his grandfather and father had so feared would be his fate. Servitude, D thought in essence, was still servitude, no matter how loving the person who claimed you behaved. Even though he knew Leon loved him, D knew that he would soon come to despise the position he would hold, and so would come to despise Leon, with no course of action that would end his dilemma.

"Your fears were unfounded, if I had thought that Leon would treat you in such a manner, I never would have allowed the procedure to take place." Zarro said from his throne. His hearing was above that of a normal human and Leon realized so was almost everyone else in the room. He looked around to note the admiring looks he was receiving. Leon blushed as Lad Aurora wiped blood red tears from her pale cheeks.

"Yeah, well I love you," Leon said to D. "Now let's finish this thing, the king looks hungry and he did warn about using me for a snack." Leon turned and smiled at Hama- who was looking at him curiously.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Hama- asked of Leon who looked so pleased with himself.

"Because I love him," Leon said. "The person I met and tried to arrest, the person who treated me like a buffoon, and the person who is helping me raise my brother, who makes my world spin in crazy circles, the person who is carrying my child. But of course you would not know a thing about love, would you. I think it is something you are quite incapable of."

"I was the one betrayed!" Hama- yelled.

"Then you should have beaten me as you did," Lord D was heard. "You had every right. Beaten yes, killed me even… I would not have minded... but my son. Why did you have to touch my son?"

"I wanted you to hurt as much as I did." Hama- said simply. There was no remorse in his voice at all, in fact, he smiled. "You know, he still cried for you, even after I had had you thrown out." Lord D closed his eyes and tears fell freely down his face.

"You killed D-San," D said to Hama- "as surely as if you had opened his wrists yourself."

"Gag him," King Zarro said before Hama- could say any more. Alera enjoyed shoving a piece of course material into Hama's mouth and tying it off tightly. She hoped it was painful. Jhaymes stood on the tail of the gag putting pressure on it, making sure it did hurt.

"Zarro's not the only one getting hungry," Aurora said an urged Leon and D back in front of Sofu. Leon smiled as this time they stood side by side. JJ broke away from where he had been sitting and took Lord D into his arms.

"I could shoot him a couple of times, in places you choose." JJ whispered as he wiped Lord D's face with his handkerchief. "Please stop crying, your son can rest in peace now that his attacker has been captured and will receive punishment. Your father looks like he wants blood and lots of it." Lord D inhaled deeply and smiled a watery smile at JJ. Because he needed to, because he no longer cared who saw or knew, Lord D pressed his lips to JJ's and listened as his son exchanged his vows.

Chris stood proudly next to Leon and thrust his small hand forward giving up the small velvet box he had guarded all day. Leon took the ring and stared deep into D's mismatched eyes, "I do, he placed the silver band in front of the jeweled one he had given him at thanksgiving.

Chris then turned his offering to D who smiled and bent to retrieve Leon's ring. D placed a kiss on Chris forehead. _-You look really pretty D. -_ Chris thought with a smile.

"Thank you Chris," D said and stood. "I do," D said and placed the ring on Leon.

Leon pulled D close and kissed him heartily before the cheering crowd. Blue, purple, gold and white flower petals rained from the ceiling of the palace. Clarisande stood before the king and bowed before she began to sing. **(Song: Lucky, by Bif Naked.)** Leon took D's hand and they both grinned at each. Celeste stood from where she had sat beside the king and motioned that Leon and D should come to her. She uncased her wings as Clarisande's song reached its peak and ended on a beautiful note. She bowed her dark head at Celeste and took her leave sitting back with the other princes and princesses.

Celeste then embraced D and Leon and kissed both of their cheeks. She then sat back by the king. Zarro stood and announced that the party would commence in the ball room. Jill embraced Leon, tears falling down her face. Dee and Ryo came to congratulate them and smirked at JJ who held on to Lord D's hand. Sofu smiled a smile that was more chilling than any smile D had ever shown as Hama- was dragged off to the dungeon to await his arrival.

**Break**

Wow Leon thought as the party wore on, it was more vigorous than New Year's Eve; these Arcadians sure knew how to party. Chris, Bikky and Carol had been put to bed hours ago and Andy sat leaning against her husband looking like a beautiful wilted rose. The king stood on his dais and gained everyone's attention. "Sofu D and I have made arrangements for the two joined here today a gift so to speak, of a vacation."

"Your bags are already packed, just go and get into the carriage." Sofu said as D looked confused at him. "Or do you not think your father can handle running my shop?" D blushed as Leon scooped him up into his arms and carried him from the ballroom.

**Break**

Leon did not know why, but he suspected the ride to take a long time. In fact it took less than fifteen minutes. The carriage door opened and Leon gasped as he and D stepped out into what looked like a field a lush garden. D stared around in awe at the myriad of blooming flowers. "It's beautiful," Leon said looking around. He saw the mansion that awaited them and gasped.

"I'm home," D said softly as he fell to his knees and stroked a flower petal. "This is grandfather's garden; I have not been here since…" D paused and wiped a tear. "Since…" Leon kissed D deeply.

"I Love you baby," Leon said and lay D back among the flowers and climbed on top of him not caring a thing about the beautiful white cheongsam. D wrapped his arms around Leon's neck and welcomed the kiss that would erase all the bad memories of this place, as he knew had been the intent of his grandfather. This was his home.

"Hey!" Leon sat up abruptly and stared down at D, "How did we get to China in less than fifteen minutes?" D laughed and pulled Leon's face back to his and kissed him. Leon relaxed against D and for a moment he was enchanted by the long strands of his golden hair that had become entwined with dark strands of D's hair which seemed to raise up to meet his hair, just as D arched and reached up so that his body reached up to Leon. "I love you so much." Leon said and licked D's neck.

"MMMMM…Leon-kun, I love you too." D said and sighed he was truly happy.

**Chapter 17: Shattered Cadence**

Leon lifted up and looked down into D's eyes. Eyes that looked as if they dreamed of nothing more than Leon's touch. "Come on; show me the inside of the house." D looked confused when Leon stood and pulled him to his feet. Leon very carefully dusted the pollen and leaves from the exquisite creation that D wore. Leon headed for the front door of the immense one story mansion that was covered in plants and flowers. "You grew up here? I want to see every inch that you walked."

"That will take a while love, I spent centuries here." D blushed as he was again forced to speak of his true age.

"Then show me the highlights." Leon said and pushed the door open, he gasped. The inside looked so plush and antique that he was afraid to touch anything. Leon smiled when D grinned and took his hand. D walked in front of Leon pulling him along an immense hallway.

"I remember his majesty used to come to visit us and he would stroll the gardens with my grandfather and then they would sit in the salon and enjoy tea. Grand father sometimes complained that Zarro made a snack of several of his plants. Did you know cats needed fiber from plants?" Leon shook his head enjoying the familiarity of walking along with D listening to him talk of strange facts he knew he would remember simply because D said them. "This is my favorite room." D said and paused before a large door with the symbol of a rose on a vine scrolled across and through it. Leon could swear that the carving was alive for he could smell the sweet scent of roses.

What room is this?" Leon asked and placed a hand on the door and prepared to open it. D smiled as Leon opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around in awe. A sunken pool lay surrounded by lush greenery, further inside the room was a forest with animals running freely, animals Leon had never seen before blended nicely with animals of everyday variety. "This place seems so familiar," Leon mused, "I know I have never been here before but..."

"Perhaps you have, in dreams," D smiled and walked further into the room. Leon looked around and gasped, it was all coming back to him. "It is grandfather's sanctuary. The only place some of these poor creatures will ever exist is in this room. Long ago they became extinct in the human world."

"You came here that night, in the museum, the incense." Leon looked around and gasped. A large deer like creature nuzzled D's cheek. D giggled and petted the beast before sending it on its way. D bent over to scoop up a small furry creature and beckoned Leon over to join him. Leon spent a pleasant afternoon getting to know creatures that most men had forgotten ever existed.

**Break**

Lord D looked over at JJ and was glad for the dim lighting in the room. Lord D could not help himself from drinking in those pliant lips. JJ leaned into the kiss, hoping that Lord D did not stop this time. His blood rushed through his veins assured him he would surely collapse in a pool of need if Lord D stopped. JJ was forced to test his theory a moment later. His lips felt abandoned of their soft companionship. Lord D looked away as if ashamed of himself. "You should leave here."

"D-Chan?" JJ moved closer, trying to take Lord D back into is arms from where he had scooted away from JJ and turned his head. JJ found that although he could feel his hands on Lord D, he was not really touching him. "Why are you pushing away from me?"

"You are young and you should not be dealing with me as I am. Please honor my request for solitude." Lord D said, still refusing to meet JJ's eyes. JJ looked down and felt tears well in his eyes. What was wrong with him? Was he doomed to be rejected by all the men he loved? "No, there is nothing that is wrong with you the fault lies in me."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before, and stop reading my mind, especially if you are not willing to look further into my heart." JJ stood and headed for the door. He opened it and looked back at Lord D still sitting on his bed with his back to JJ. "Hey," JJ said and smiled when Lord D looked up at him. His smile faded when he looked into deep purple eyes glassy with unshed tears. "I love you." JJ said and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

The tears he had fought so valiantly against fell and Lord lowered his head. "I know," he whispered to the silent and dark room.

**Break**

Count D led Leon around the mansion showing him all the places he had discovered as a child. For all that he was older now; the mysteries of the mansion had not lost their magic on his mature mind. Leon marveled at the delight D showed when they came upon something that had once fascinated him with its sparkling brilliance, or his grandfather's genius. The night was descending when D finally led Leon to a room that was… Soft was the only word that Leon could think of. Its pastel shades of blue, green and yellow made the room seem like a cloth garden in springtime.

"Where are we?" Leon asked looking around the room in awe of the many hanging lengths of silken fabric.

D took Leon's hand and led him further past the cloth to a large round bed in the center of the room covered in several layers of sheer cloth overlaying each other in some places making it opaque. "We are in my bedroom." D said and pulled a cord that parted the cloth covering the bed. D stood waiting with his hands clasped demure in front of him. His head was lowered. The position was reminiscent of the wedding.

Leon sighed and placed his hands on D's hips and pulled him forward until D had no choice but to lift his face. Still Leon had to place his hand under D's chin to look him in the eyes. "You ready for bed?"

"If it is your wish," D said softly still managing to avoid eye contact with Leon. D gasped when Leon released him and stepped back.

"Take that off, everything, the makeup too I want it gone." Leon commanded he was not surprised when D practically jumped to obey. The jewels came off first and were carefully, if hurriedly, packed into a jewelry chest. D then began to undo the rows of buttons along the white Cheongsam, when he came to the large blue bow and sash he vary carefully untied and unwound it from his waist and folded it. Leon sat on the bed and watched pleased to see D disrobe.

The top robe was finally undone and D shrugged out of it hanging it on a large hanger behind a layer of silk. D then began to undo the second robe of deep blue; he took it off and moved to the purple robe underneath. He was down to a sheer sheath with long sleeves that covered his fingers. He removed it and stood only in his sleeveless sheath and white underpants. He kicked from his shoes and walked over to a vanity that was also hidden behind a layer of cloth. He noted that Leon enjoyed watching him and so tied to cloth back to not obstruct his view.

D sat in front of the mirror and cleaned the makeup from his face layer by layer. The blue eye shadow, painted red lips and last the white powder. He then pulled his mother's pin from his hair and sat it carefully on a pile of silk cloth. His hair fell around him in soft waves as he undid the braids. D dragged a brush through his hair to straiten it.

D stood and walked over to Leon. He prepared to remove the sheath and was grabbed by Leon and pulled forward. D stood between Leon's legs and waited. Leon wrapped his arms around D's waist and placed his head against D's tummy.

"Just let me hold you," Leon begged and rubbed small circles over D's back. "Do you know why I told you to take off your clothes?" Leon's words were muffled against D, but he understood them all the same.

"You want to make love to me." D said and felt Leon pull him until he was sitting in his lap.

"No, I did not want to make love to a porcelain doll trained to do as I say." Leon said and tilted D's head back in preparation for a kiss. "I want to make love with the man I fell for; we talked about this at the ceremony."

"I was not sure if…" D paused; he did not want to admit that he thought Leon had merely been impressing the onlookers.

"Have you ever known me to say something I did not mean?" Leon asked next almost insulted by D's lack of faith in him.

"Humans are not known to be so understanding of the Kami they come into possession of, no matter the amount of love that is shared, my father told me that. You are only human…"

"I am not Hamanosuke Nimuri!" Leon cut D off angrily. "Is that why he took you aside at the celebration, to tell you that crock of shit? And you believed him?" D looked away from the hurt clouding Leon's eyes. "It takes fifteen minutes to get back right? Wait here, I'll be gone about 45 minutes. Fifteen to get there, fifteen to find him and wring his neck and fifteen to get back. And when I get back I expect you to be pissed because I just got through attacking you father, we will yell at each other then have hot make up sex. See you." Leon sat D on the bed and stood to leave the room. The sound of D's laughter stopped him at the door.

D looked at Leon with a mixture of relief, love and humor. He reached for Leon and Leon walked to the bed and knelt down beside him. "I do love you so much." D said softly and lowered his head and kissed Leon deeply. "How about we skip the 45 minute intro and get right to hot sex?"

"Now that's my baby," Leon cheered and jumped D taking him to the middle of the bed. They practically ripped the rest of D's clothes from him and worked in frenzy till Leon was bare. He began to kiss D all over, enjoying the sweet taste. "Damn baby you taste so good." D sucked one of Leon's fingers into his mouth on a moan and bit down with enough pressure to make Leon wince and withdraw his finger.

"Stop swearing at me," D demanded with a pout. Leon laughed and climbed over D raising his legs and wrapping them around his waist. He laughed as he entered D and D closed his eyes savoring each inch of Leon that slide home. Leon saw the look of bliss on D's face and smiled glad to be with the crazy Chinese cretin that had stolen his heart.

**Break**

_The rest of the honeymoon is as follows:_

_Kiss, smooch, shop, smooch, kiss, and sex…sex…sex… You get the point._

**Break**

The sun rose covered by a set of heavy dark clouds. JJ stood in the shop window and looked out doing his best to ignore Lord D as he showed a new customer the contract that needed to be signed. He smiled his charming smile and the customer was bedazzled, signing a contract, that JJ was sure would end the foolish man's life. "Looks like rain," JJ said after the man had left. Receiving no answer, he turned to find himself alone in the room. JJ's shoulders slumped and he resolved not to allow his lip to tremble as he turned to contemplate the turbulent sky outside.

Lunch was a silent affair Andy had retired to her room with her husband for company, the children were in school, Jill and Diana were off and Ryo and Dee were too busy studying each other to speak much to JJ. Lord D sat quietly eating his salad. Every now and then JJ would find himself staring at him and would hastily look away.

"Hey Lord D," Ryo said and looked at Lord D. "It's been a week hasn't it, the love birds should be back today?"

"Yes I expect in about twenty minutes, D will want to be inside before the rain falls." Lord D said softly avoiding JJ's gaze. It had been a week since he had confessed his love and Lord D had not commented on it. Each time JJ tried to speak to him, Lord D found something that needed to be done. The bell above the shop door chimed and Lord D gracefully rushed to his feet avoiding JJ. Ryo looked sympathetically at JJ.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly. JJ blinked rapidly and nodded before he stood to his feet and went into the front of the shop after Lord D.

"Berkeley," JJ said when he found the detective in the shop talking to Lord D.

"Hello JJ, I was just stopping by on my way out of town, I was hoping to see the owner, is he here?" Berkeley said and looked around the shop.

"My father has returned to Chicago." Lord D said stiffly, "With the Lady Aurora as his companion." Lord D hoped the hint would be enough to dispel any hope the detective ever had of obtaining his father.

"Your father, you have got to be joking," Berkeley scoffed, "you two look the same age, I would say brothers at least, but he can not be your father." Berkeley opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by the door opening to admit D and Leon. Leon was weighted down by several large bags and suitcases.

"Excuse me," Lord D said to Berkeley. "I wish to go and welcome my son home." Lord D bowed politely and walked over to where D was laughing at Leon who was fast losing his balance under the many packages.

"You just had to buy gifts for everyone, it was a honey moon not a vacation, and we did not need to get so many souvenirs." Leon grumbled.

"You just had to insist that I carried nothing, I told you I was fine you silly man." D grouched back laughing. Leon plopped the packages on the couch and mockingly glared at D. "Why you little…, you were sick." Leon stomped his foot and pointed at D. "I saw the look on your face, you were about to faint."

"I was not sick! I had a dizzy spell. According to grand father it is a normal occurrence of carry…"

"Child you have returned." Lord D cut in quickly before his son said something that Berkeley would not understand. He took D into his arms and inclined his head towards their guest.

"Detective, hello," D said politely and smiled a charming smile identical to his father's. "I trust you have enjoyed your stay." D inclined his head to the door in gesture too graceful to be seen as rude. Berkeley smiled at D and made his way outside unsure whether or not it had been his idea to leave or not. He decided he did not wish to return and learn the answer.

"Child, that was impolite," Lord D chastised his son who took a moment to scowl over at Leon who grumbled and sorted through the packages.

"I do not enjoy the way he looks at grandfather." D said sharply and headed to the dining room. "I'm famished father please tell me there is some of the delicious salad I smell left."

"Thank you," Lord D said to Leon who looked up and was momentarily confused. "I do not think my son…"

"Saved your ass earlier this week." Leon folded his arms and glowered at Lord D. JJ inched forward placing himself in the way of Leon's anger. Lord D stepped aside to meet the scowl Leon wore head on. "Why did you tell him that pack of bull shit at the ceremony?"

"To protect him," Lord D said with out an ounce of apology in his voice. Lord D held up a hand to stave off anything Leon could have said. "I have... Ah... had... a ... friend ," Lord D paused and heaved a great sigh as a look of painful sadness covered his face. " Ah... This friend once gave away himself as I have given away my child. The chosen mate said the same thing that you did at the wedding. Apparently he came to realize that he was in control of his Kami, He decided that he spent too much time in his garden and not enough time doing as he was told. A very short time after they had joined the beatings started. He was found later by his father in said garden. " Lord D paused and looked away from Leon. " Beaten severely and he was loved by his human." Lord D said and looked away from Leon.

"And Hama swore he loved you," Leon said softly with a sad understanding. Lord D gasped as the name was spoken and he felt a pain in his heart. JJ remembered the sight that had greeted him when he had been thrown into the room where D and Lord D were being held captive. "You are old enough to realize that every human is unique. Lord D if I ever raise my hand in violence to your son, I will give you my gun and stand still while you shoot me… as a matter of fact." Leon searched through one of his bags and pulled out a holstered Gun. He stalked over to Lord D and placed it in his hand. "Here's how you take the safety off." Leon informed him, "So I won't even have to know when you are coming, if I do then go ahead, I wouldn't want to live with myself anyway." Leon sighed and looked up to see D standing in the doorway wiping tears from his eyes chewing a mouthful of lettuce and carrots.

"Leon," D said softly and reached out to Leon who walked into the embrace. Leon held D close.

"Just let me hold you." Leon said and squeezed. D let out a startled burp and covered his mouth in shock.

"Oh my pardon me." D gasped as Leon laughed. Ryo and Dee entered the room and sat on the couch near the packages. Bikky and Chris chose that moment to run headlong into the shop. Chris spotted D and Leon and ran dropping his backpack on the way to embrace his brother and the Count. _–D! Bro! I missed you guys so much!-_ Chris exclaimed. T-Chan nuzzled D's legs and D was glad that Leon held him, for being tugged in so many different directions he was afraid he would fall. Leon laughed and sat D on his favorite hard backed chair.

"Oh hey D before you do that, Ryo and I have something for you, meant to give them to you before you guys left, but got distracted." Dee smirked as he thought of how distracting it had been to drag Ryo from the party and have his way with him. When they had returned the coach was pulling off. D looked down raising a brow at the small box in his hands. He opened the box and stared bemused at the small keys that rested inside. Leon looked over D's shoulder and turned bright red.

"We thought that we should give you your own set of cuff keys in case Leon ever loses his again." Ryo said trying to hold in the laughter. D blushed as red as Leon and hid his face behind the packages he began to hand out. Jill and Diana entered the shop to a ruckus of laughter and gifts from China. Just as the shop door closed a loud clap of thunder could be heard and the rain poured down.

JJ watched Lord D through it all. Every now and then Lord D would look up at him and then look away refusing to speak. JJ could not take it any more. "My shifts over," He stomped to the door and wrenched it open and stalked out into the storm.

"Whoa," Leon looked after him in shock then at Lord D. He then turned to Dee. "Were we that pathetically obvious?" He asked Dee who smirked and nodded.

"Pathetic, I knew months before you got together that you were in love, he only knew you for a day and thought you were a couple already." Jill said and admired the silk kimono that D had brought for her.

"He is a wonderful young man and yet…" Lord D sighed and got to his feet. "He does not deserve me." Lord D left the room without another word.

"Of all the arrogant," Diana began but was cut off by the sad look on D's face.

"Oh father," D sighed, "Oh my dear, poor father."

"If he's anything like you, he'll be in the Garden." Leon said urging D to his feet. D nodded and hurried after his father.

"In a garden, but there is a storm outside, he may be upset, but he's not crazy." Jill said and looked at the angry storm outside.

"Jill look down at what you are resting your hand on," Leon said simply and sat on D's vacated chair and wondered how D found the stiff furniture comfortable. Jill looked down into a young boy's face and stroked his hair around the horns. A moment ago he had been a goat sitting at her feet. 'If you find anything normal in this shop, show me, I want a picture." Leon smiled at T-Chan who was practically purring as Jill continued to stroke him.

"You've got a point." Jill admitted and went back to admiring her gifts.

**Break**

Lord D picked up a rose and brought it to his lips. "He will get over me and find a mortal lover who will not reject him." Lord D said to D without looking up.

"Why should he?" D asked and knelt beside his father. D placed a hand on Lord D and peered into his eyes. "Father, who are you to decide what he does or does not deserve?"

"Child," Lord D began but D shook his father gently getting his attention.

"I am no longer a child, father," D said and sat on the grass beside him. "I am carrying your grandson, don't you think you can speak to me like a fully functioning individual and not a child. Now please tell me about JJ, what do you feel?" D released his father and gasped as Lord D threw himself into his son's arms and wept like child.

**Chapter 18: Stumbling Towards Ecstasy**

D held his father and tried to absorb the trembling sobs that wracked his body. "It is not him I fear child, but myself," Lord D sobbed. D decided it was best to not correct his father's calling him a child, perhaps it would be his father's name for him, like an endearment. "It's my fault…" Sniffle. "There must be something lacking in me that caused him to…" Lord D paused and squeezed D who tried not to wince.

"Him…You mean Hama- , caused him to what?" D asked when his father shut his mouth and chewed on his quivering lower lip. D sighed and resigned himself to holding his father and wiping his tears.

**Break**

JJ stared out at the ocean and ignored the rain that soaked him to the marrow of his bones. He was cold, and yet the cold seemed to fit the emptiness in his heart. D-Chan had become aloof with him after the wedding, after he had spoken with D. What had D said to him? Or what had he said to D? JJ remembered that D had slipped back into deferring to Leon after he spoke with his father. In the room before he left, Lord D had been braced as if he expected…JJ gasped as a horrible thought struck him. It all made sense now.

"Hey there," JJ turned to see a man standing beside him in the rain holding an umbrella. "My name is John, you look a little down…Maybe I can help with that." John could be considered attractive; he was taller than JJ and had the gall to grin. "Let me guess, you are having trouble at home, why don't you come by my place and I'll see about making you feel better."

JJ reached into his holster and pointed his gun at the man. "Go away."

"Hey! Whoa pal," John held up his hand and backed away. "Just trying to get laid, can't fault a man for trying right? No need to get violent." JJ sighed and put his gun away, John grew belligerent once his life was no longer in danger. "I should call the police and let them know we have a volatile man with a gun on the docks." John blustered. JJ pulled his badge, and shoved it in John's face before he stormed down the dock continuing in his thought process ignoring the shocked look that had been in his eyes. If what he suspected was right… Oh D-Chan, JJ thought and took off at a run to the pet shop.

**Break**

"We should go to bed, it's getting late," Dee whispered into Ryo's ear. Ryo smiled and was glad to be wearing a long sweater that hid the location of Dee's hand.

"It's only 8:30," Ryo tried not to moan when Dee's fingers moved over him.

"So I'm a little _sleepy_ and you're a lot aroused." Dee wrapped his fingers around Ryo who found it difficult to breath. "Good night everybody," Ryo said and stood and rushed from the room. Dee shrugged his shoulders in mock innocence and followed.

The door of the shop crashed open and JJ stomped in dripping on D's carpet. Leon sighed; D would be pissed about that. "Where is he?" JJ demanded after he surveyed the room and saw that Lord D was not present. Leon thought not to interfere in the older Kami's affairs but changed his mind and led JJ to the Garden. When the door was shoved open, Lord D looked up startled at JJ who towered above him and D. Lord D moved as if to block D from harm. JJ said nothing but clasped Lord D's wrist and pulled him from the room. He stalked angrily down the hallway and into Lord D's bedroom.

Lord D fell on his bed and stared up frightened at JJ. JJ walked forward and Lord D raised his hand as if blocking his face. JJ took his hand and lowered it. "D-Chan…" JJ tried not to frown at the fear that still crossed Lord D's face as he looked at JJ. "How often did he beat you?" JJ sighed when Lord D looked away from him and stared at his hands and said nothing. "It was more than that one time when his wife died wasn't it?" Lord D still said nothing but sat trembling staring down at his hands. "And each time he would show up with some gift or trinket to apologize and he would swear that he'd never do it again. God D-Chan, I'm a cop, I have seen hundreds of DV cases, and they never fail to make me sick. I should have known, you showed all the signs but I was blind to them, only wanting you… I'm sorry."

"You did not do it," Lord D said softly, he turned his hand around under JJ's and touched the cold clammy skin. "The first time" Lord D sighed and drew in a trembling breath. He decided that JJ deserved to know the truth of why he… Why he had resisted him. "The first time he hit me, was about a year after I had moved into his house. He was rough with me and I cried. I didn't mean to, but it hurt. He said I cried for no reason. He grew angry and slapped me hard across the face and said that now I had a reason to cry. He left me there and returned the next morning and showed me a room that I could have to make a garden, it was a nice gift. Hama- knew that I missed my garden dreadfully and would leave for days at a time to return home and tend my garden. He apologized and said he was under a lot of stress. I forgave him."

As JJ listened, he held Lord D tighter and tighter. He felt ill as he listened to tales of years of abuse, not just one outburst of rage, but deliberate cruelty. "No wonder you went to his wife, you were both searching for tenderness and found it with each other, no one is to blame." JJ said and pulled Lord D into his arms. "Why didn't you leave him?"

Lord D broke into sobs and clung tightly to JJ. "I had promised him that I would love him for the rest of his life…I…I could not break that promise, I knew he was mortal I thought I could live with it, at least until…" Lord D could not continue he submitted to JJ's caressing his back; hoping to believe, wanting to believe, and praying that this time… JJ kissed Lord D and felt him melt against him.

Lord D dragged in a trembling sigh and backed away from JJ. "You are drenched clear through." JJ laughed and pulled Lord D in for another hug. "That won't do, you are sure to become ill sitting around like that." Lord D said in his usual brisk manner and stood to his feet. JJ frowned till he saw Lord D head to the bathroom connected to his room. "I'll set a bath for you, get out of those wet things, my robe will be a bit short on you, but it will do." JJ stood and took Lord D's hand, following him into the bathroom.

**Break**

JJ sighed; the bath was wonderful, hot and fragrant. He felt so relaxed; D-Chan had not joined him but JJ felt that they had made headway in the battle to find love. As JJ soaked away the chill in his bones he thought of how soft D-Chan had felt in his arms. He seemed so strong when he was protecting D and when he sold his pets he was so in charge of the situation, so confident. And yet… JJ slipped under the water and enjoyed being completely immersed in warmth. He had not realized just how cold he had been until he had been made warm. JJ sat up and shook droplets of water from his hair. He gasped when a chuckle was heard. "You are determined to keep me wet tonight." Lord D stood wearing a black silk bathrobe with a red and gold oriental tie about his waist keeping it securely closed.

JJ leaned over the side of the tub and folded his arms looking at Lord D. JJ sighed, "D-Chan…"

"Detective…" Lord D began and knelt beside the tub. JJ closed his eyes and decided he could correct him on his choice of names for him later. Lord D sighed before he continued. "Why do you love me?"

"There are a lot of little reasons actually and lead up to this big well of feelings that I never thought to experience. I thought I loved Dee, but I felt nothing close to what you make me feel." JJ said and stared at the drops of water that had landed on Lord D's robe. "You never treated me like pest, even when I am sure I became a little more than annoying. I admire your strength and courage. The building was falling down around you, you had been shot and still you saved your son and tried to save me, you would have died there with no regrets."

"You're wrong," Lord D said softly. JJ looked up to see a pained expression on Lord D's face. "I would not have regretted giving up my life, but I would have regretted the short amount of time I had to spend with my son."

"Short amount, but I thought you were both…" JJ frowned in puzzlement.

"For a long time, I could not come near him; I despised him as I loved him. My father raised him; I could not bear to… I blamed him for Hama's treatment of D-San, and later for D-San's death, I was wrong and so I missed his growing up, I missed raising him, teaching him…" JJ reached up a wet hand and wiped the tears from Lord D's face. He smiled at the irony of his hand leaving wet trails where the tears had been.

"I love how you read my mind, I love how you move, how you look, how you can see through to the meaning of… everything."

Lord D closed his eyes and leaned his face into JJ's hand. "Jemi-Chan, I love you too." Lord D dropped a large towel on a bench and quickly exited the bathroom. JJ smiled brightly before he left the tub and briskly rubbed himself dry and donned his borrowed bathrobe. He found Lord D changing the sheets on his bed. JJ crept behind Lord D and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Lord D stood still. JJ nuzzled his neck and Lord D sighed and tilted his head to the side offering more of his neck. "Jemi-Chan…If you want to… that is…You can…" Lord D blushed when JJ turned him in his arms. Lord D looked up at JJ and turned brighter. JJ felt a small bottle of oil being pressed into his hand. Lord D backed away from JJ and sat on his bed looking up at him expectantly.

JJ stared down at the bottle of oil and then back to Lord D. Lord D's eyes rounded in fear when JJ sat the bottle on the dresser and went to search his jacket pockets. Wasn't he going to use it, it would ease his way? Lord D was unsure if he could stand to be hurt that way again. JJ returned to the bed to find Lord D pale and breathing deeply in fear and confusion, he held up a tube. "Step into modern time's darling, astro-glide is better, water based and totally edible."

"E…E…Edible? Why would you need it to be…?" Lord D never finished his question. JJ kissed him deeply and began to work the knot in the robe loose. Lord D gasped and melted back onto the bed clutching JJ to him. Lord D gasped and his face turned bright red when JJ found and sucked his nipple. "Ummm…Jemi-Chan…" Lord D sighed and knew he was in for a night he had never imagined.

**Chapter 19: Midnight Snack**

"You look tired," Leon said to D who blinked and nodded. "Do you feel sick?" D shook his head.

"I'm hungry," D pouted.

"We had dinner not too long ago," Leon said confusion write plainly across his face.

"I can tell the passage of time detective," D said as if on cue, his stomach grumbled. D blushed and stood. "I will only be a moment in the kitchen; you can go to bed without me if you are so tired." Leon smirked and followed D. Leon did not have the heart to tell him that he was gaining weight; he figured that he would find out soon enough.

Leon found D with his head in the refrigerator searching for something to eat. He tried not to laugh at the amount of food D retrieved. D turned on the oven and began to mix up a cake while he heated a pot for stew. "You are going to cook all that?" D frowned and nodded at Leon's look of disbelief. Leon sighed and sat at the table vowing to keep D company till he was satiated. Leon heard D sigh sadly and looked up. "Is something wrong?"

"We are out of mangoes." D replied and went back in to the refrigerator. He came out with a Kiwi that he skinned and devoured. Leon cringed at how fast the poor fruit had vanished, it hadn't stood a chance.

**Break**

"…Oh…" Lord D moaned and bit his lower lip; JJ's hands found places he forgot existed on his body. JJ slid his tongue along a delicate passageway on his neck and Lord D found it difficult to swallow. "…UMMM…" Lord D wriggled when JJ's hands cupped his backside and lifted him up to press firmly against his body. Lord D waited, expecting JJ to take him. JJ again began to trace a burning kiss along Lord D's collar bone, he made it to his chest and began to suck and nibble as if he had found a succulent treat and determined to savor each piece. Lord D blinked rapidly as JJ moved to the other nipple and gave it the same delicious treatment. All the while his hand was pinching and circling causing Lord D to question his remaining sanity. " Ah..." Lord D panted when JJ bit his nipple before he sucked it in and lapped it roughly with his tongue.

JJ grinned and caressed Lord D's milky white thighs feeling their suppleness. Lord D spread his legs and lifted his backside, waiting. Lord D grew confused when JJ did no more than slide down and lick inside his belly button. Lord D whimpered at the deliciously feather light breaths of air that JJ blew over his sensitized skin. JJ slid further down and Lord D thought the earth had ceased to spin. JJ opened his mouth and took Lord D in as far as he could. As he sucked, he could feel Lord D tremble and knew that soon…The knowledge spurred JJ on to greater suction. JJ added the extra friction of his hand following in the wake of his talented mouth. Lord D panted and thrashed around on the bed. JJ held him firm and received a honey sweet reward.

Lord D lay in a daze on the bed and stared blankly up at JJ who crawled over him and kissed his bright red swollen lips. "Were you biting your lip?" JJ asked softly and licked the tender appendages. Lord D gasped as he could taste he essence of himself on JJ's tongue when it entered his mouth. "Don't hold back darling, let me know what you feel."

"…Oh…" Lord D moaned and arched like a cat pressing along JJ's length knowing that soon the pleasure would end and JJ would possess him. HE did not mind the pain, he could take... He would take it, because he loved JJ and JJ had already given him so much pleasure it was only fair that he offer his body for JJ's release. "It was so good…Thank you." Lord D moaned and again prepared himself for JJ's entry. JJ grinned and slipped out of Lord D's grasp. Lord D was puzzled as his legs were pushed up and JJ licked deep within him. Lord D tried to remain silent and yet the action felt so…he had never felt anything like it. Lord D felt as if he had been turned inside out and his entire being was centered on one spot. JJ tortured his opening with his tongue and Lord D released his lip when he tasted the salty metallic tang of blood in his mouth. Lord D cried out when felt something extremely wet against him followed by JJ's gently probing fingers. Lord D relaxed his muscles allowing JJ's finger to slip completely inside.

JJ knew he could not take any more. He crawled over Lord D. "Are you ready?" He asked and nibbled Lord D's lips to get his attention.

"What…?" Lord D looked up confused. He was asking?Was JJ serious? Lord D looked up at the earnest look in JJ's eyes and felt swamped by a heavy love and he wanted nothing so much as to be possessed by this mortal. "Jemi-Chan," Lord D sighed as the words left him. He lifted his legs and wrapped them securely around JJ's waist. JJ pushed gently forward in a soft back and forth motion. E knew it would take time to get past Lord D's tight ring of muscle and he was determined not to hurt his lover more than necessary. Lord D gasped when JJ made it inside and his pain ceased. Once JJ was inside he vowed to hold firm to his resolve to make this great for D-Chan. JJ clasped his hands to Lord D's and began to move. When JJ moved back Lord D lifted to meet him. Together they began to move sensuously enjoying each other. Lord D felt as if his eyes had been opened to whole new world of sensation. JJ was deep inside of him and he felt cherished, not owned. Pleasure instead of pain. Love instead of submission. It was more than he had ever dreamed could be possible.

**Break**

Leon stared in awe at D who emptied a second bowl of stew. D licked his lips and the timer on the oven chimed signaling that the cake was done. He took it out of the oven just as Ryo and Dee entered the kitchen. "Wow, looking for a midnight snack and I find a feast." Dee grinned and grabbed a bowl and headed for the pot on the stove. "I don't even care that it is all veggies."

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you…he might bite." Leon hedged and inclined his head to D who was busily whipping up icing for his cake.

"Honestly Leon," D looked up and frowned before he stuck his finger in his mouth and smiled in bliss. "Have some there is more than enough." D said to Dee who gratefully scooped several spoonfuls into the bowl. D skinned and ate another Kiwi. Ryo stared at how fast the fruit had vanished.

"We did not expect you guys to be in here, we heard…well in the general area of your room." Ryo said and blushed slightly.

"It could not have been us," D said around a mouth full of chocolate. "I soundproofed our room to help Chris sleep at night." D licked his fingers and went for another bowl of stew while he waited for the cake to cool enough for him to put icing on it.

"Well if not you, then who, the girls are off tonight and I doubt that they would bring their dates here, Andy's room is sound proofed as well…" Ryo trailed off. "JJ and… Oh… my… God…"

"Uh..." D frowned and stared at his stew," Thinking of my father in such terms is vastly unappealing."

"Oh, Kay, I'll take that," Leon reached for D's bowl and received a glare worthy of T-Chan. Leon backed slowly away with his palms up in a conciliatory manner. "I'll get my own." Leon said simply and ignored Dee's smirk and Ryo's chuckle.

**Break**

"…Jemi-Chan…" Lord D panted and knew he would not last much longer. Never had he been brought to completion by this. JJ strained against him and kissed him deeply. "MMMM…."

"Don't bite your lip." JJ said and sucked the lower lip in to his mouth and nibbled it gently. "That's my job," Lord D whimpered and gasped his release into JJ's mouth. JJ could feel the warmth that covered his belly and he smiled. JJ gasped and pushed in deep n as he filled Lord D with his own release. JJ collapsed on top of Lord D and cradled him gently in his arms. JJ sighed and scooted to the side keeping his arms around Lord D. JJ frowned, Lord D was trembling and if he didn't know any better. JJ reached up and wiped tears from Lord D's face. "Are you ok, did I hurt you?"

"No…" Lord D said and smiled a watery, trembling smile at JJ. "In all my life I never felt so…treasured and special…" Lord D paused, perhaps JJ should not hear of past experiences, he would not wish to know.

JJ smiled in the darkness, Lord D looked as if he needed to talk about it. "Tell me." He said and wrapped his arms more securely about Lord D.

Lord D looked at him in shock. "It does not bother you to hear that I have been with another?"

"I already knew that, you have a son and had a son before that and when I met you it was in conflict over your past lover." JJ gasped as he recalled the scene that had greeted him when he had been tossed in the window.

"Perhaps now is not the time to speak of it." Lord D hedged not wanting to mar such a beautiful night with unpleasantness. JJ's demeanor had changed completely.

"I am not angry at you for having other lovers. I am angry because he hurt you... he was being rough with you, one shot would have gotten him off of you, but I shot twice because he pissed me off."

"Hama- was always brutish, our first time he was not careful and I had never known the touch of a man, it hurt and he apologized, but he had learned a way to hurt me, and sometimes he would do that and forgo a beating, I would wish for a beating rather than be torn and bleeding. The first year with him was wonderful, I swear, I don't know what changed, what I did… I wish I knew..." JJ kissed Lord D before he could go into full hysterics.

"You did not do anything; he lulled you into a sense of security and then showed his true colors." JJ said. "Thank you for allowing me to love you."

"Thank you for loving me so tenderly." Lord D said with a smile.

JJ kissed Lord D again and shifted until he was behind Lord D. JJ wrapped his arms around him and whispered. "Are you sure you are not hurt?" He asked and kissed the neck pressed tantalizingly close to his mouth. Lord D stilled and nodded. JJ pushed back inside of him and Lord D forgot that thinking was a thing that he did quite frequently, as a matter of fact, Lord D forgot everything but the man in whose arms he was being cradled so gently.

**Break**

Ryo stared bemused at the large slice of double chocolate cake that was steadily disappearing into D's mouth. He had never seen him consume so much food in a day, let alone one sitting. D licked his fingers clean and smiled contentedly. Ryo helped Leon clean the dishes while D smiled and yawned. As the last dish was dried and put away, Leon picked D up into his arms and wriggled his brows at Dee. "He's getting heavy, better enjoy toting him about while I still can." Leon said and left the kitchen.

"I don't know what you are talking about; my stomach is still flat as ever." D complained, they passed his father's room and D blanched at the noise that could be heard.

"That a boy JJ." Leon heard Dee behind him. Ryo said nothing and punched Dee in the arm.

"What…?" Dee frowned and pulled Ryo into the room determined to peel each layer of cloth off and make sure that Ryo forgot all about punching him for a couple of hours.

By the time Leon got D to the bedroom, he nodding off to sleep. Leon undressed him and put him in his bed robe. As they settled down to sleep D frowned. "Not a word to my father in the morning…" Leon grinned and pretended to sleep; no way in hell was he passing up an opportunity to tease the stately Kami. He always had such a superior attitude. Leon went to sleep with an evil smile on his face looking forward to breakfast.

**Chapter 20: Quiet Amazement**

D blinked and sat up. His warm pillow slept blissfully unaware that he had moved. D yawned and stretched before he got out of bed. He had a special appointment today. His father would give him his three month checkup. Had it really been three months already? D stood nude in front of the mirror and looked over his body. "You're rounder," D gasped and looked to the bed to see Leon sitting up watching him. "Believe me, I know. I sleep with you every night."

D blushed, "You do not find me unattractive?"

"How could I find you anything but beautiful when you are carrying our child?" Leon got out of bed and took D into his arms. He licked the porcelain shoulder pressed against him and smiled.

"No," D said when Leon attempted to pull him back to bed. "I have to get dressed, I have a checkup today." D sighed when he felt Leon's hands roam his chest and stomach. "It is my third month."

"No shit, really?" Leon asked, he did not even flinch when D lifted his head and bit his neck. Leon laughed and picked D up to kiss him soundly before he pulled him to the bathroom to help him bathe and dress for the day.

**Break**

JJ had never felt so wonderful. Sex was really different when you were with someone you loved. He looked down to find Lord D staring up at him. "Morning," JJ said with a devilish grin. "How are you feeling?"

Lord D turned crimson. "Very well thank you." JJ frowned at Lord D's formal tone and kissed him. Lord D sighed before he sat up away from JJ. "I have to get ready, I have to examine my son, and Princess Andromache is in her sixth month. I may have to put her on full bed rest as she gets larger. She is very finely boned and I fear her extra weight may actually be hurting her."

"I had wondered why she was spending so much time in bed." JJ mused and sat and watched Lord D exit the bed. He enjoyed the view of his nudity before it was quickly covered by a robe. "Well, today is my off-day and I have promised my grandmother to take her shopping."

"You will return tonight?" Lord D asked.

"If I can I will," JJ promised. "Mind if I borrow your shower?" Lord D blushed and shook his head. "Come to think of it, you have to get ready too, join me." Lord D's eyes widened. JJ grinned and took his hand. Lord D could not recall enjoying a shower more. JJ made sure to drop the soap and have to slide down Lord D's body to retrieve it. "For such a small guy, there is a lot to you." JJ commented.

"I am not small," Lord D said with a pout that begged to be kissed. JJ kissed and groped him.

"No," JJ said into Lord D's mouth. "Not small at all."

**Break**

Leon waited till Lord D had handed out plates for the adults and children had been packed off to school. "Sooooo… Papa D, did you sleep well?" Leon winced but ignored the small foot that kicked him under the table. JJ looked up from his plate with a puzzled frown before he blushed and looked away.

"Sleep well? Yes, thank you Leon for asking." Lord D thought nothing of Leon's comments and sat down next to JJ. Leon noted JJ's not so subtle licking of the honey from the sticky buns. D had already consumed three of them. Ok, Leon thought, that did not get to him. Leon studied Lord D for a moment before a sinister smile made its way across his face. D sighed and did not look forward to whatever Leon would say to his father next. "Hey D," Leon said and sniped a sticky bun before D could get to them all.

"Yes Leon," D asked grateful that Leon was not pestering his father.

"How did you soundproof our room? I mean because it is soundproofed, and yet there are no visible signs of it. Is it some kind of Kami trick?"

"Well I would not exactly call it a trick," D hedged, not sure where Leon was going with this particular set of questions. "There is a certain candle that is burned on the inside of the room, so that sounds can not get out, but we can hear if someone were to knock on the door."

"Hmmm, interesting… you only need to use one?" Leon asked next.

"Yes why?" D question and began to eat a heaping bowl breakfast rice.

"Just wondering if you had an extra that you could give to your father," Leon said and snickered please to have slid the barb in so nicely. Lord D gasped and choked on his rice, his face turned bright red. JJ was still patting Lord D on the back when Dee and Ryo sauntered into the kitchen accompanied by Andy. She held on to Ryo's arm and JJ noted that walking did seem to be difficult for her. One small hand rested on her mounding tummy.

Lord D breathed deeply to regain his composure and refused to say a word to Leon. He diligently began to serve Andy food and see to her comfort. Leon chuckled and this time when D kicked him he outright laughed.

"JJ… You're still here?" Dee said in mock amazement. "You were off last night and today, what happened?" Ryo began to punch Dee, but figured that it would do no good. He looked apologetically at Lord D before he sat at the table and began to eat his food.

"Darling," JJ said softly, "they are not going to stop until we acknowledge them, ignoring doesn't work with these two."

"Wow, JJ, You've reeeeaaaallllly grown up," Ryo said not unkindly. JJ smiled at Ryo and was again startled by his need to lick the honey from the sticky buns.

"Went through the same thing with glazed doughnuts," Leon said to JJ who again blushed to have been caught licking the bun. "Once you get used to it, it should settle down a bit, but not by much." Leon leaned over and kissed D's cheek, "Not a day goes by that I don't need my sugar rush." D paused in the act of placing sweetened breakfast vegetables in his mouth to smile at Leon. "Even if he is getting plump." D ate his vegetable and threw the fork at Leon. Leon grinned as the fork bounced off his forehead.

"Now that you mention it," Dee said, he stood and pulled D to his feet and looked him over. "You have grown slightly rounder," Dee leaned back and looked down, "Especially in certain areas."

"Dee…" Ryo said in a deadly quiet. "I lieu of last night, I will ignore the fact that you were just admiring his backside." Dee grinned at Ryo and received a fork at his head. Lord D calmly handed Ryo a fresh fork and got to his feet.

"Andy, I suggest after breakfast you take a nap, I will examine you before Lunch. D I will await you in my room." Lord D went to the front of the shop. JJ followed and stood by the door, not wanting to leave. "Every time it rains, I will remember… I will anxiously await your return." Lord D blushed and tried to step away from the door to allow JJ to pass. JJ smiled and kissed Lord D. Applause broke them apart and Lord D blushed before he glowered at Leon and hurried to his room. JJ gave Leon a cheeky grin before he sauntered out into the sunshine.

**Break**

D briskly rubbed his arms. He would forever hate the thin examination robe. His father kept his bedroom so cold. D frowned, usually he was examined on his father's bed, but today he had been sent to the uncomfortable examination table. "The coverings should be changed," was all Lord D had said not quite meeting D's eyes. T-Chan entered the room and sat underneath D's dangling feet.

"If you are going to be in here while he is undressed, could you at least look like an animal, it would be a bit more comfortable for me." Leon said, not happy with the image of a young man looking at D unclothed. T-Chan laughed and shifted, he raised his head and D giggled when T-Chan's fur tickled his feet.

Lord D rounded the corner and smiled at his son, "I see you have become extremely sensitive to touch." Lord D approached the table and frowned at Leon. "Lie back please," Lord D clicked a switch on the table and D smiled when it began to warm underneath him.

"Thank you father," D said gratefully. Lord D nodded and opened D's robe. D's blush was immediate.

"Child, calm yourself, you are practically a carbon copy of myself, and right now I am you physician." Lord D chastised kindly. D inhaled deeply. Lord D placed his hands on D's tummy and D yelped. Lord D frowned at his son.

"Well, your hands are cold." D pouted, Leon sympathetically patted D's shoulder.

"Or for heaven's sake…" Lord D huffed and placed his hands on the warm table for a moment before he again touched D. D sighed and relaxed. "Inhale," Lord D said. D inhaled and Lord D pressed along his stomach at certain intervals. After the tummy exam was completed Lord D moved to the end of the table and pulled out what, to Leon, resembled torture devices that were attached to the table. "Scoot down and place your feet in the stirrups." D covered himself with the robe before he complied. Lord D raised a well sculpted brow before he moved the robe aside and began the rest of D's physical.

Leon tried not to wince when D squeezed his hand. "Does it hurt?" Leon asked, wishing he could see what Lord D was doing.

"I am sorry, but it should, a bit." Lord D said before D could answer. "You are still in your first trimester, but once you enter your second your body will begin to earnestly change enough for you to birth your child. The tenderness in this area is simply your body's way of preparing. I would suggest gentleness when touched." Lord D said and looked directly at Leon who nodded his understanding. D sighed in relief when his father lowered the stirrups and helped him to sit up. Lord D again moved the robe aside from D covering himself.

Leon looked confused when T-Chan walked in pushing a cart with a strange television hooked to computers on it. When had T-Chan left? Leon wondered. He was again surprised when T-Chan handed Lord D a vial of what looked like clear jelly. Was T-Chan acting as Lord D's nurse? "Lie back and relax," Lord D instructed his son. D did as he was told and was glad when his father sat the jelly on the table to allow it to warm while he hooked up his machine. Lord D generously applied the jelly to D's tummy before he turned the machine on and pressed an oddly shaped wand to D's tummy.

Leon was confused, surely Lord D was pressing too hard. "What are you…?" Leon began but grew quiet as Lord D inclined his head to the television screen. "Oh God," Leon gasped. A tear slid down his face as he stared in wonder.

"There's your child," Lord D said softly fighting tears of his own. No matter how hard he tried, he could not view D as a regular patient. T-Chan flipped another switch and a rhythmic thumping could be heard. D shed tears of his own as he listened to the sound of his child's heartbeat. Leon leaned down and kissed his forehead, cheeks and lips. T-Chan flipped several switches on the machine and generated pictures of the small child to be printed later. "Marvelous," Lord D said quietly. The exam was over, but he could not bring himself to move the machine. "Simply marvelous," Lord D said again and counted each bump on the tiny spine that he could make out. Lord D leaned over and kissed D's forehead before he finally removed the machine and wiped the electrolytic gel from his tummy. "You'll both grow more." Lord D said stiffly and turned away before anyone could see the affect the sight of his first grandchild had on him.

T-Chan busied himself de-tangling cords and putting the machine away before he turned back into a goat and placed his paws on the table and licked D's hand affectionately. T-Chan ran from the room to tell the other animals what he had seen. D sat up and closed his robe before he reached out to his father who still had his back turned. "Father…?"

"I love you child, I do." Lord D said and D gasped realizing that it was the first time he had heard his father say those words.

**Chapter 21: Everyday People**

This was surely the rainy season, Jill thought as she entered the pet shop and shook water droplets from her hair. Today her job was to retrieve the children from their school bus stop so that they would not get too wet walking from the stop to the shop. Though loud, Jill had enjoyed listening to their excited chatter. She hadn't the heart to tell them that what they wanted might not be possible, not with the way Little D was not so little anymore. "Whoa…" Jill paused and blocked Chris and Bikky from running into the interior of the shop. She waited until her eyes adjusted before she sighed in relief and let them pass. The two on the couch were not being overly intimate, just close.

D looked up from where he had laid his head on Leon's shoulder and smiled at the excited boys. "Well, slow down and tell me what all the fuss is about." D sat up and Jill had never seen him so…Calm, yet there was a happiness to him that spoke louder than words could have. Pregnant people really were the essence of serenity.

_- The school is having a spring family festival, and we are all supposed to bring our families to a picnic. -_ Chris thought excitedly and bounced around until Leon picked him up and held him in his lap.

"Yeah, and we are supposed to write a paper about our family and culture, and the best one wins a trip for their family to anywhere in the US!" Bikky was just as excited. "Carol said she would win it, but …" Here Bikky paused, "I want to, but I don't know if I can."

"Well, why wouldn't you be able to?" D asked and sat up further on the couch; he took Bikky's smaller hand in his own and gazed deeply into his eyes. In that moment, Bikky felt as if no one on the planet would understand him except for D.

"My real father was shot a couple years ago about some bad stuff he was doin' and Ryo took me in, I never knew my mother, but some of the people in the 'hood said she was…" Bikky paused and tears filled his eyes. Before D could pull him into his arms, Bikky was turned around and found himself enveloped in Ryo's arms.

"Hey, what about all that paperwork I signed before we moved here?" Ryo said with a smile, "Dee and I are your family now." Bikky wiped his face and smiled brightly at Ryo and Dee.

"You forget again you little monkey, and your mommy won't be able to save you…from me," Dee commented and ruffled Bikky's hair.

"Hey, don't touch the 'do." Bikky puffed up his scrawny chest.

_-D…Will you come to my school? -_ Chris asked D. D's eyes widened and he looked down at his lap unsure what to answer. He was extremely pleased that Chris thought of him as family and wanted to go but…

"It should be fine," D looked up grateful when Lord D wandered into the front of the shop carrying a stack of paper work. "You are not showing much yet and you have a few more weeks before it really starts. I mean we notice the roundness because we are used to you being a graceful willow."

D was not sure if had just been insulted. "Are you calling me …" D paused to think of Leon's word, "Pudgy, father?"

"Oh no my child, I am calling you pregnant." Lord D said with a smile. Ryo grinned, he really enjoyed this calm, teasing side of Lord D. JJ really deserved a medal.

"When is the festival?" Dee asked.

"In two weeks," Bikky answered. "So we had better get to working on our papers." Bikky pulled Chris from Leon's lap and headed to the kitchen table where he and Chris did homework. Chris stopped by the door. _–Wait! I know you are family now D, but what are you?-_

"What do you mean?" D asked and accepted a mango from his father. D bit into it and smiled beautifully.

_-Well, you married Leon, so are you my brother now?-_

Leon opened his mouth to answer but D forestalled him. "Chris dear, just write what you feel."

_-Kay, and I remember that I am not supposed to mention that you are having a baby, because the people would not understand. -_ Chris said mimicking Shuko and followed Bikky from the room.

"Wow," Leon commented. "Never seen them so excited to do homework."

**Break**

"What is his name?" JJ startled and looked at his grandmother in silence. "Don't give me that innocent look, Jem dear. I know the look of the thoroughly besotted." JJ smiled at his grandmother and sighed. "Oh he must be special to have you out all night, and sighing about all day. Now tell me, what his name is."

JJ sighed again, "D." He said and enjoyed the vision of pale loveliness that entered his mind. "Well he is Lord D, or Count D junior I guess would be America's way of addressing him." JJ said. He had never really thought about Lord D's name before, did he have one or was he like his son and was simply D? JJ looked at his grandmother and took in her full head of long silver hair. Despite her age-creased face, her blue eyes were bright and sharp, she missed nothing. "He is the son of the current owner of a pet shop in China town." JJ explained, "Nana, he is so beautiful, I love him so much and he loves me, which is really amazing, because he has so much to deal with and yet… He is running the shop for his father now…Oh and he is a doctor and a Count and…"

"Whoa…Jem Dear, slow down if you want me to keep up." Nana said and was glad her grandson could talk and focus on the road ahead at the same time. "Now you say he is running a pet shop in China town, is he Chinese?"

"Yes, oh Nana, he looks like a porcelain doll." JJ said blissfully and pulled to a stop outside of the mall.

"But you also said he is a count, so is he half British?"

"Oh no, he got his title from his father who received it from the Arcadians." JJ explained.

"Oh yes, you have been telling me about guarding some Arcadian Princess, I had wondered why they would put such a grand lady in a pet shop, but I suppose it makes sense that she would wish to be with her own. Is she Chinese too?" Nana said and took JJ's arm so that he could assist her in walking.

"No Nana, she is Arcadian, they are a breed of many races, and she has dark skin." JJ said thinking of Andy and smiling. "She is almost seven months pregnant."

"Well I suppose there is nothing for it, you bring this Lord, or Count or Dr. D by my house on Saturday for dinner and I shall see if he is worthy of my grandson." Nana said. JJ would have argued, but thought better of it, hopefully Lord D would be willing, or there would be hell to pay. There was nothing scarier than his dear sweet grandmother.

**Break**

"Oh, there is the head," Diana almost whispered. "D that is so sweet." D had allowed the occupants of the shop to see the picture of his ultrasound. Andy grinned and wished she could show them hers.

"I don't have one, Nestoir took the tree month one and Daphnus and Nestoir had a fight over the six month one that I sent to my mom, and I asked for a couple copies today." Andy placed a forkful of noodles into her mouth and smiled. "D, this is fabulous." Andy looked again at the sautéed vegetables and noodles in a light creamy sauce.

"I did not make it," D said and smiled at his father. Andy placed a hand on her tummy and giggled when the child moved. Chris' eyes rounded when he saw her shirt wiggle underneath her hand.

"Where are they?" Jill asked.

"Nestoir took one; Daphnus took the rest and handed them to all the other royale, and several others. They left me with not a single one and I am the one carrying the child." Andy pouted and ate more. Lord D reached into his sleeve pocket and produced a picture that he handed to her. "You really are amazing," Andy gasped and smiled. She showed the picture to the table.

_-How did the baby get in there? D tried to explain it to me once, but I fell asleep. -_ Chris said to the table at large who suddenly decided that it was time for dessert. He would be sure to ask Bikky tomorrow at school.

**Break**

JJ breathed in and tried to calm his raging heart beat. He entered the silent pet shop and was glad that Ryo, Dee and Bikky were staying at their own house tonight. The last thing he needed was for Dee to tease him again, but he knew that he could not restrain himself with his love, but then again, it was not just him that was heard last night. The thought made JJ smile. Lord D had enjoyed himself, immensely. With that, JJ headed down the hall to Lord D's room. "D-Chan?" JJ called and poked his head in the door. The room was empty save for a cloaked man in a chair. "Are you planning on going somewhere?"

"I had not planned on it. I have just returned," the man answered. JJ walked forward and lifted the man's face, the cloak's hood fell back revealing cropped hair. JJ stopped in the act of preparing to kiss Sofu D.

"I did not know you were so fond of my father." Lord D said when he entered his room and gazed at JJ. JJ blushed and stepped away from Sofu D. "Are you going to see D?"

"Not as I am, no, but I have returned, the Arcadians have wrapped up in Chicago and moved on to New Orleans, I chose not to join them." Sofu answered and stood to his feet.

"You know, one day, he will learn the truth." Lord D said to his father who simply smiled at him.

"And on that day I am sure he will no longer feed me strawberries from his hand."

"I thought that was Lady Aurora's job." Lord D said to his father who paused and looked back over his shoulder.

"Such impertinence, what is the world coming to?" With a knowing grin at his son and a swirl of his cape, he was gone.

JJ wasted no time pulling Lord D into his arms and kissing him deeply. Lord D tried to greet JJ but found himself being undressed instead. "Leon would surely envy your ability to swiftly get a cheongsam undone." Lord D managed to gasp out before he sat on his bed and undid JJ's belt buckle. The last ended in a huff as JJ tossed his shirt aside and took Lord D to the center of the bed.

"I have driven myself mad thinking of you all day. I drove here first with my Grandmother in the car, realized that she was with me and had to leave to take her home before I came back." JJ said in between scorching kisses along Lord D's neck. "I will try to go slow, but I don't think I can, tell me if I hurt you." JJ said, Lord D's eyes widened briefly in fear before he closed them and submitted to JJ's hands.

**Break**

"Do you hear that?" D asked Leon as a shuffling could be heard in their room. Leon looked up from his careful nibbling in D's lap.

"Ummm…you taste good." Was Leon's answer before he dipped his head again. D gasped and moaned spreading his legs wider so that Leon could have better access. The noise was heard again and D scooted away from Leon and stood from the bed, he pulled on a robe and opened their bedroom door. "Baby…?"

"Q-Chan," D said happily and raised his hand for the little creature to land. "I do apologize for shutting the room to animals, but it was necessary." D said to the little creature.

"**_Kyu…Kyuuuuu, Kyu_**…" Q-Chan said to D who nodded and walked over to the bed. Leon sat up and was grateful that he had yet to work himself free of his pants. Sometimes Q-Chan seemed more human than the other animals and he had never even seen his true shape.

"He is not staying here," Leon said when D sat on the bed with the creature on his shoulder.

"Oh come now Leon," D pouted. "I have not seen him in months, surely you will understand, one night of celibacy will not kill you." D decided that it would not be a good idea to give in to his urge to giggle at Leon's strained expression.

"It might not kill me, but I might kill him." Leon grumbled before he settled down next to D and pulled him into his arms. "What the…" Leon sat up and frowned to realize that Q-Chan was making a purring sound.

"He missed me." D said happily before he drifted off to sleep.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Leon asked the furry intruder.

Q-Chan folded his small arms and fluttered his wings frowning at Leon. "…**_Kyu_**…" He said and stamped a small webbed foot before he snuggled up to D and seemed to sleep.

Inside, Sofu D grinned to himself and drifted off to sleep.

**Break**

Lord D was in pleasurable shock. JJ was not being exactly gentle with him and yet… He was not in pain, the exact opposite in fact. JJ held him tightly, and kissed him deeply and plunged in as far as he could go, frenzied in his desire and yet... Lord D moaned and met each thrust wanting more. Lord D panted and bit his lip as pleasure swamped him.

"I…Don't…Think…Being separated…From you…For a whole …Day…Is such a good…Idea." JJ panted when he had collapsed beside Lord D and took him in his arms. Lord D smiled up at JJ and shifted in the bed testing his mobility. He truly was not hurt. Astro-glide was wondrous stuff. "You'll have my hand print on you I'm sure, are you hurt?" JJ asked concerned.

Lord D buried his head in JJ's neck and shook his head. "No," he said softly, "it was wonderful, you are wonderful." JJ tilted Lord D's face up to his and kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss went further and Lord D opened his mouth to allow JJ's tongue entry.

"Let's try again, only slower this time." JJ suggested and shifted till he was on top of Lord D. Lord D smiled and leaned back enjoying the rain of kisses that JJ dealt his entire body.

**Break**

Leon opened his eyes and scowled. The sun shone brightly in their room. Leon then smiled, there was a small, round, soft behind pressed into his groin. Leon frowned as he realized that there was a small furry yellow behind in his face. Leon sat up and headed to the shower, a cold shower. Why had the creature returned? Leon was sure he had planned it for the moment when it would inconvenience Leon the most. Leon was rinsing his hair when the shower door opened and D stepped in. "Q-Chan went to investigate breakfast." D's hand lowered and he cupped Leon completely and stroked softly. "I wish to investigate you." D raised his face waiting and Leon happily obliged in kissing him before he picked him up.

"Wrap your legs around me and hold on." Leon said and braced a hand against the wall.

**Break**

Lord D waited patiently for JJ to open his eyes and greet the day. "Good morning Dear." JJ said when he awakened to find Lord D smiling at him. JJ sighed, well he thought, there was no time like the present. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Lord D said and sat up pulling on his robe before he exited the bed. He tossed a cheeky grin over his shoulder and sauntered to his closet to set out his clothing for the day. JJ sat and watched him for a moment, enjoying his graceful movements. "What is on your mind?"

"Well, are you available to go out this Saturday?" JJ asked, Lord D looked up at him and smiled. "Well, you see, my grandmother wants to meet you and she well, she is quite a sweet lady normally…, when she gets her way that is… I mean, tell her no and she will just come to the shop, she is very determined."

"You think I will say no?" Lord D asked. "You have met my family, such as it is, and I would not begrudge your family's need to know who I am. Would your grandmother not find it odd that I am a male?"

"Nah, I told Nana that I liked boys when I was in high school. Out of everyone in my family, she was the most understanding. It's why I chose to follow her out here to take care of her. She loved me unconditionally." JJ blushed thinking of the horrible time he had with his family ever since his confession. Only his grandmother still accepted him.

"She sounds like a grand lady; I will be honored to meet her." Lord D said, now I must go and prepare breakfast, my son has been spoiled lately by my doing so and I fear he has forgotten how to." JJ laughed and followed Lord D from the room.

**Break**

Leon could not remember enjoying a shower more. He saw D sitting on the bed frowning. "What's wrong?" He asked. D looked up and Leon gasped to see such a look of shock on D's face.

"I can not pull my pants past my hips." D said tightly and walked to the closet to find a full skirted outfit that he could wear with out pants. The jacket was loose so that he could adjust it to fit him. Leon noted that the sheath fit him a bit snug. Wisely he said nothing and told D he was adorable before they left the room for the day.

**Chapter 22: A Lesson Learned**

D sat absently brushing Ten-Chan's tails while his father instructed a new customer what to feed the newly sold creature. The owner looked infatuated with Lord D. D looked around and found JJ glaring at the man in a not so subtle way. "Don't worry," Ryo leaned over to whisper to JJ. "He'll be dead before the month is out. He doesn't look like the type to follow rules."

"What gives you that impression?" JJ asked next.

"The tattoo on his arm said rules are made to be broken in Kanji." Ryo said simply.

"I know you speak Japanese, or rather you tell it at certain times. "Dee paused as Ryo blushed and pinched his arm. "But I didn't know you read could read Kanji? Isn't that stuff like billions of different squiggly symbols?" Dee said with an amazed look at his lover, he had been listening with half an ear while watching the strange creatures clamor for D's attention. D had a treat and a word of adoration for each of them. They climbed over and around him. JJ feared for their claws being so near to him. Some of them looked downright ferocious.

"There is no need to fear for my son, he is more than fine in their care. I would trust them with him before I would trust a bumbling human." Lord D said with a smile. JJ blushed when it seemed that Lord D had read his mind again. Leon chose that moment to enter the shop biting his tongue to keep swear words at bay. One look proclaimed his foul mood. "Speaking of bumbling humans, I wonder what onerous bug has bitten that one." Lord D said with a meaningful look at Q-Chan.

"You!" Leon ground out and pointed an angry finger at Q-Chan. "Every time I turn around you are there…you do it on purpose don't you?"

"**_Kyuuu….Kyu?"_** Q-Chan chirped innocently and snuggled closer to D's ear.

"Don't give me that." Leon reached for the little creature wondering how to strangle such a small neck. D stood quickly and hid Q-Chan behind his back cradled safely in his nimble hands.

"T-Chan," Leon called, T-Chan looked up at Leon, "Eat him." T-Chan's eyes widened and he backed away from Leon refusing to become involved in the squabble taking place, however bizarre it was.

"Leon, eat this." Lord D said calmly and held out two small blue pills. Leon took them and swallowed them with the water Lord D offered him. "It is so nice to be trusted; I mean you didn't even ask what it was."

"What was that?" Leon asked suspicious of Lord D's mischievous grin.

"A mild sedative and a bit of calcium, you are vastly irritated, or shall I say irritating." Lord D said and moved as Leon sat on a chair and smiled up at him. "Or perhaps that was one of the poppy covered aphrodisiacs…I wonder, well time will tell."

"You can be arrested for that you know," JJ said nervously. Lord D held out his hands with a coy smile. JJ grinned, "If I put Hand cuffs on you, we won't make it to the station." JJ said with a chuckle.

"Just don't lose your keys." D said bitterly and stood.

"Not so fast," Lord D reached around D and plucked Q-Chan from his grasp. "At night see that you accompany Orcot the younger to bed and stop being a nuisance." Lord D chastised Q-Chan who chirped unrepentant and flew away.

"I'd say from the look on his face that it has been almost a week for you guys." Dee said to D who blushed and refused to answer. "If he is this tense now, how is he going to react when you get too round for it? On that day, I resign." Dee grumbled and headed out of the shop. "Well Kids, I'm off for the weekend. Ryo and I are taking the boys and Carol to a game this weekend. See that you don't give the ladies too much trouble." Leon sat in a relaxed stupor.

"Definitely was a sedative." Lord D said and looked down at the myriad of small pills in his hand. "I suggest you put him to bed before he starts to drool."

**Break**

JJ followed Lord D to his bedroom and immediately kissed his soft lips. Lord D sighed and backed up to his bed, ready to do whatever JJ wanted. JJ noted the lackluster response he was getting and backed slightly away. "Is something wrong?" JJ asked and looked deeply into Lord D's eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Lord D said and undid his robe so that JJ would have better access to his body.

"No," JJ closed the robe and held Lord D's trembling hands still. "Tell me what is wrong with you."

Lord D sighed and looked away from JJ. "It has been a long day, and I had to give Andy an emergency checkup, she is having pain and minor spotting, oh dear, forget I said that. Dr. patient privilege you know. And well, some of the animals have been misbehaving. D is the only one that can truly control the Honlon; yet I fear to let him go near it when it is in discourse. And…"

"You're tired." JJ said simply he wanted to laugh, and yet, he wanted to cry. "Why didn't you tell me?" Lord D lowered his head and refused to meet JJ's gaze. "I see," JJ said softly. He pulled Lord D into his arms and cradled him there. Lord D relaxed and enjoyed the feel of JJ's heart beating against his back. "What do you think would happen if you told me to stop?" Lord D said nothing, but JJ noted that his entire body began to tremble. At this JJ did begin to cry. What could he do to get through to his beloved?

"Jemi-Chan…?" Lord D began to turn around and found himself crushed to JJ in a severe hug.

"Don't you ever be afraid to tell me no," JJ gasped out. He moved beside Lord D and sat down. JJ frowned when Lord D still did not raise his head. "I treasure you. You have taken up a firm residence in my heart; to hurt you would be to hurt myself. I will never… Leon gave you his spare, tomorrow I will teach you how to aim, I…I don't know what else to say darling. What else can I do? I am not that fiend that mistreated you. Why won't you look at me?" JJ sobbed.

"You're sitting on my hair." Lord D said quietly and laughed through his tears. JJ looked down and saw that he was indeed sitting on long silken strands of shiny black hair. Should Lord D raise his head he would hurt himself. JJ shifted and moved the hair from beneath him. "I love you Jemi-Chan. I know that it is hard for you to deal with me and my fears. But they are second nature to me and long ingrained. I am sorry if I offend you with my ignorance."

"You just have to stop comparing me to him, that's all I ask. I don't expect immediate results, I know it was a hard lesson learned, but promise you will try." JJ said and stroked Lord D's hair. "I love you, now let's get some sleep." JJ stripped down to his shorts and completely undressed Lord D and pulled him into his arms and settled down to get some sleep. He was staying? Lord D thought in wonder. They weren't…and he was… Impulsively Lord D kissed JJ and smiled brightly at him before he wrapped his arms around him and drifted off to sleep. JJ lay for along time staring at Lord D and hating Hamanosuke Nimuri.

**Break**

The sun rose on another day before Leon opened his eyes. He grinned to find himself alone in their bedroom with D. There was no furry creature in sight. Leon went to brush the odd taste from his mouth, vowing to do something horrible to Lord D as soon as he had made D lose his mind. Leon returned to the room to find D sitting up in bed smiling at him. It was not his usual happy morning smile, but blatant invitation. Leon was more than happy to accept. His lips met D's in an inferno of passion. D was not pliant his hands worked furiously to remove the hampering clothing. "Good Morning." Leon mumbled before he lowered his head to D's lap and had breakfast.

**Break**

"What a wonderful day today is." D said in the calm after the storm.

"Yeah, you're incredible." Leon mumbled and bit the delicate shoulder pressed against his nose.

"Leon…" D said and sat up away from Leon. "You know what today is right?"

"Um…Saturday?" Leon frowned when D pouted and left the bed. D shoved his arm into his sleeve and left the room in search of breakfast. Leon entered the kitchen and received a glare from D who stood behind his father and petted Q-Chan. Q-Chan seemed to preen triumphantly.

"Stop it," Lord D chastised the little creature.

"What is so special about _today_?" Leon asked D not sure if he had missed some holiday.

D promptly threw a bowl of rice at Leon's head and stalked from the kitchen. "Ow," Leon grumbled and turned to follow D only to have a slipper bounce next where the bowl had hit, followed by the other in quick succession. Leon really panicked when it looked as if D were close to tears. "I'm sorry." Leon went to embrace D but was shoved away. "What ever I did I am sorry."

"Beast," D said low and pouted before he stomped into their room and slammed the door.

"I am so confused." Leon grumbled and headed back to the kitchen to clean up the bowl of spilled, no thrown, rice.

"Perhaps this will help," Lord D said and placed a manila envelope in front of Leon. Jill strolled into the kitchen and whistled.

"Wow, what a war zone, dare I ask what the heck happened?" Jill said and bent to help Lord D with the mess as Leon perused his old case file on Count D.

"Little D happened," Leon grumbled. "Papa D what does all this have to do with today?"

"You really are a great idiot," Lord D expelled and got to his feet he stalked over to Leon and flipped a few pages and found the one he was looking for. One perfectly manicured fingernail stabbed the paper.

"Robin Hendrix, that was my first case here…oh no, today is March 10th. It is the anniversary of the first day we met. Why didn't he say something?" Leon asked Lord D.

"Leon! You're supposed to remember, if he had to tell you it wouldn't be the same." Jill explained she went to the stove and made herself a plate of rice and vegetables, there was also rice balls with sweet bean paste fillings and scrambled egg substitute. "Wow you cooked all this?" She said and beamed a smile at Lord D.

"You cook, you clean, you take care of the animals and your patients…no wonder you are exhausted." JJ said. Without another word he took Lord D's hand and led him to his room. "You should get dressed and spend the day with me." Lord D smiled it sounded wonderful but…

"The shop…," Lord D said and prepared to get dressed anyway.

"Survived for how many years while you were away? D is not showing, he can run the front of the shop and I think Leon can handle feeding the animals. Chris is gone for the day and Andy is… Is…I am sure she'll be fine for one day." Lord D smiled, he wanted to go… "Besides, you're having dinner with my grand mother and I tonight anyway, or were you planning to cook dinner here before you left?" That was exactly his plan; Lord D blushed and rushed through dressing, knowing he would enjoy his day.

Leon paced outside his bedroom door and listened for sounds of movement. With a sigh he opened the door and prepared to dodge whatever missile D lodged at his head. D sat on the bed with his arms crossed and glared at Leon. "Baby, how was I supposed to remember, we never celebrated it before?"

"You never shared my bed before." D said and refused to allow Leon to touch him. Leon sat beside him anyway. D felt like a child scooting further away from Leon. "Well, you didn't."

"Was I supposed to get a gift?" Leon asked.

"I don't know, we never celebrated before," D said.

"So why are you so upset?" Leon asked and smiled when he finally managed to get D into his arms.

"I don't know…" D sighed, "I feel these raging emotions one moment and the next there are gone, then they come back twice as bad. Leon, I am sorry I threw the rice at you, and my shoes, and I am sorry I dipped your badge in molasses…"

"You did what?" Leon sat away from D and looked around the room. He saw the soggy mess on the dresser and sighed.

"I was really mad," D said and bit his lower lip waiting for Leon's reaction. Leon threw his head back and laughed.

"I love you so much; please just tell me, why the hell do we have molasses in our room?" Leon said between guffaws.

D shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't know we had it, I was just thinking of how nice it would be to have it and there it was."

"Like telekinesis or something? Leon asked. D shrugged. Leon stood and pulled D barefoot from the room, still not trusting him with shoes. He found Jill alone in the kitchen. "Where is Lord D, we might have a problem?"

"Why is it a problem?" D asked.

"What's going on?" Diana asked entering the kitchen and noting Leon's tense stance.

"D was thinking of molasses in our room and it appeared." Leon said in shock, "It is a problem, because you never did it before."

"So," Jill said waiting for a problematic situation to be explained.

"I just want to know if it is a side effect of his condition or…"

"Side effect, condition, you say it like I am diseased Detective." D said and threw a sopping wet towel at Leon before he stalked off. Leon looked at the empty sink and frowned.

"Where'd you get that?" Leon called.

"I wanted to hit you with a wet towel and a wet towel was in my hand." D said.

"Where is Lord D," Leon begged Jill, Diana laughed.

"I passed them on the way in. JJ said to tell you that today everything is your responsibility, he will return his love in the morning." Diana said and helped herself to breakfast.

"And Lord D left, just like that?" Leon said bewildered and dried his face with a paper towel from Jill. "Oh dear."

**Break**

Lord D strolled along the forest preserve arm in arm with JJ and smiled. JJ was amazed; it seemed as if every animal in the area had come by at least twice to greet them. The other tourist were beginning to stare at them as wave after wave of creatures danced attendance upon Lord D. JJ sat on a bench and watched. "She's gorgeous," JJ looked up into a strange blond man's face. The man sat beside him and JJ noted he had soft brown eyes. JJ opened his mouth to inform the man of his mistake when he said. "What's a little dipshit like you doing with a fine babe like that?" Immediately JJ thought those eyes weren't so soft.

"Why don't you return to the rock you escaped from?" JJ said tightly and walked over. Lord D smiled up at him brightly and took his hand. JJ stared down to note the soft creature Lord D had placed there. The chipmunk looked up at him questioningly and settled down.

"Hey! You! Girl," JJ bristled and turned to face the blond man from the bench as he stalked forward, JJ placed himself in front of Lord D. "Move," The man commanded. JJ stood his ground. "Girlie, why don't you leave him alone and come walk with me, talk with me…sleep with me?" Lord D said nothing and carefully took the chipmunk from JJ and sat it on the ground to scamper away. "You do speak English don't you? I have a few words I can teach you, but first, remember Darnell, it's my name, you'll be screaming it later." Lord D still did not acknowledge Darnell's presence. "Can you say suck? How about Cock, can you say that?" Darnell grabbed his crotch and adjusted it. Lord D's eyes widened and he gasped before he turned away.

"That's it," JJ said trying to follow Lord D's example and ignore the jerk and failing miserably. "You sir are under arrest for sexual harassment and lewd behavior in a public park."

"Right, and while you try to call the police, I'll beat the shit out of you." Darnell said and grabbed JJ's shirt front and lifted him from his feet.

JJ raised his hands and chopped down hard on Darnell's neck. Darnell gasped and fell to his knees trying to draw breath. "And now I've got you for assaulting an officer." JJ reached for his badge and his cuffs. As he cuffed Darnell he smiled and blew a kiss at Lord D. "You have the right to remain silent…"

**Chapter 23: When The Dawn Comes**

The officers of the 23rd precinct were silent as they watched the small entourage of three enter the police department. JJ scowled and pulled Darnell along. Lord D walked behind them his hands clasped demurely in front of him. "Count D, how nice to see you again." The chief said and walked forward with his hand extended. Lord D looked confused at him. "May I ask what brings you around this time?"

"I am sorry; you must have mistaken me for my son." Lord D informed the Chief. Lord D sat in Jill and Leon's office while JJ filed paperwork and locked Darnell in a holding cage.

"Hey there lovely, I do believe I made a promise to you." JJ said and sat beside Lord D. "You sit and think more than any person I know." JJ commented on Lord D's thoughtful expression.

"There are so many things to ponder," Lord D said softly.

"Care to share?" JJ asked. Lord D wrinkled his brow for a moment then smiled brightly.

"What promise were you talking about?" JJ sighed at the obvious changing of the subject.

"Come on," JJ stood and pulled Lord D to his feet. "The range, I promised to teach you to aim and shoot the gun." Lord D smiled cautiously and followed JJ from the office.

**Break**

Leon hesitantly approached his bedroom door. It was silent. He cracked it open and peeked inside. He looked to the dresser and saw that his badge had been cleaned. He entered the room and found D sitting on the bed smiling at him. Leon's jaw dropped to his chest and he stared goggle eyed at D. D wore the sheer sheath that Leon had gotten him with the barely there shorts. His hair fell around him in wild disarray highlighting his porcelain complexion.

"I am sorry for my temper, I do not mean to fly into such rages of emotion, I just can't help…" D could not continue, Leon had seized him and kissed his lips with such voracious hunger that it took his breath away.

"I don't care what kind of rage you have, as long as you love me." Leon said and stroked D's back enjoying the feel of the sheer silk sliding over velvety soft skin. D moaned low in his throat when Leon found his strawberry colored nipples and brushed them with his thumbs and pinched.

"Kiss me," D begged prettily, Leon happily complied. Leon's lips trailed over his neck leaving a mouth shaped bruise. D clutched Leon to him and leaned his head back offering more of his neck. He could feel Leon smile against him before he moved on and suckled his nipples through the sheath. D moaned again and held tighter to Leon leaving trails of scratch marks over his broad back. Leon laid D on the bed and sat up looking at him. D reached out and hand and tugged at Leon's shirt. With a thought it was gone.

"That still weirds me out, but I love you so I don't care." Leon said and stoked D through the shorts. D arched his back and rubbed himself against Leon's hand his eyes closed in bliss. Leon raised D and removed the sheath, kissing him all over again.

"I'm melting inside, love me now Leon-kun, please." D gasped out.

"Not yet, not yet baby hold on." Leon peeled the shorts away raising D's legs over his shoulders and licking his way down. D's cries increased and Leon sucked with more intensity. "Come for me…"Leon muttered and sucked harder, D screamed and did just that. Leon swallowed gratefully and took his time building D to a fever pitch again this time he removed his pants and positioned himself. He pushed only the head of himself in and waited.

D opened his eyes which sparkled like jewels in the dim lighting. Confusion and desire were plain to see across his features. "Don't make me beg." D pleaded. Leon kept eye contact as he slid inch by agonizing inch inside. D sighed and moaned raising his hips to meet the thrusts. Leon held D close to him and was thankful to have met and tried to arrest the beautiful Kami in the odd Pet Shop on Fifth Street.

**Break**

Ryo could not recall ever having such a headache as he had now. Even on his drunken outings in college, he had never felt this awful. The game had been a blast. The crowd was noisy and the kids were rambunctious. Too rambunctious. He lay in the tub with a cool towel over his face. The door opened and he peeked up at Dee walking towards him with aspirin and a glass of ice water. "The kids are quite cheerfully rotting their brains with video games, we could leave them alone for hours and they would never know it."

"I know but I am sorry Dee, my head is killing me." Ryo said and sank underneath the water. When he resurfaced Dee was sitting on the floor taking off his shoes. Dee stood and undid his pants. As he stripped Ryo looked hesitant. Dee stepped into the tub and pulled Ryo into his arms.

"Take this love, and just relax." Ryo leaned back against Dee and sighed. Dee picked up the sponge and soaked it with water and soap before dragging it across Ryo's chest. Ryo leaned his head back and allowed Dee to scrub him. Soon he leaned forward for Dee to wash his back. Ryo sighed in pleasant shock, his headache was vanishing. His shock soon turned to arousal and he leaned further out of the water, teasing Dee with a view of his backside. Dee gasped. "Ryo you don't feel well please just sit here and let me take care of you."

Ryo grinned to himself and sank back into the water; he scooted back in the tub and rubbed his butt against Dee's crotch. "Take care of me Dee." Ryo sighed and rubbed more. Dee grasped his hips and turned him around in the water. Ryo straddled Dee's hips and smiled. "My headache is gone; what ever did you give me?"

"Lord D had some aspirin he gave me why?" Dee said, he had hoped the aspirin would sooth Ryo's headache nothing more.

Ryo impatiently reached underneath him and stroked Dee before he lifted up and impaled himself moaning loudly he rose up and lowered again. Dee licked Ryo's exposed heck and took hold of his hips and began to push up to meet Ryo's downward thrusts. Ryo became a wild thing of pleasure as he rode Dee splashing water out of the tub and onto the tiled floor beneath them. "Harder," Ryo begged and bit his lips in yearning. "More, don't stop, harder." Ryo hugged Dee to him and bounced around like a wild thing. Dee gasped in pleasure sure the world had gone insane and loving every minute of it.

**Break**

Quick note: Lord D had two sets of pills, Calcium sedative and Poppy Aphrodisiac, which do you think Ryo just took?

**Break**

Lord D held the gun and pointed at the target at the end of the field trying his best to focus. JJ stood behind him steadying his arm from the weight of the gun. Lord D had fired a few shots and missed the target so badly that JJ had kissed him to make him feel better. JJ was laughing as he did most of the work to steady and aim the gun. The shot hit the target not far from the bull's eye. Lord D grinned triumphantly and JJ did not have the heart to tell him that he had practically made the shot.

As they left the Pd and prepared to go to JJ's grandmother's house Lord D looked happier than JJ had seen him in a long time. He smiled at JJ and his heart melted all over again. "It is scary to me how much in love with you I am." JJ said before he started the car. Lord D gasped and blushed before he looked out the window.

"I understand your feelings love, I share them." Lord D said softly. Lord D was surprised that the trip to the small three bedroom house was a short one. He stood nervously on the porch as JJ unlocked the door with his keys and stepped aside to allow Lord D in front of him.

"Nana," JJ called and entered the house looking around. Lord D stood by the door. A smallish older lady walked into the room wearing a neat dark blue skirt and a crisp lighter blue shirt. Her long hair fell in soft waves over her shoulder. Lord D was immediately charmed by her gentle smile.

"Oh Jem-dear there you are, I was beginning to wonder. You brought your friend I see." Lord D bowed low to the lady. "Oh Jem-dear, I thought you told me you liked boys?" JJ laughed at his Grand mother's confusion.

"I do Nana, this is Lord D." JJ introduced them

"Hello NaaNaa, it is very pleasant to make your acquaintance." Lord D said and took her smaller hand in his perfectly manicured hands and brought it to his lips. Nana grinned at Lord D's pronunciation of her name.

"You have such a lovely accent," Nana said and led Lord D to her living room to sit on the couch. She ignored JJ and stared intently at Lord D. "So, Jem-dear tells me you do not eat meat?"

"No NaaNaa I do not." Lord D answered grateful to JJ that he did not have to see some poor cooked animal on his plate.

"I hope you like pasta then, I cooked us some spaghetti with Garlic bread Italian style." Nana said and smiled. "My late husband was Italian you know, it's where Jem-Dear gets his lovely looks. But I dare say you are not lacking in loveliness yourself. I swear I have never met a more beautiful man." Lord D blushed prettily and looked away from her scrutiny. "Have you been fooling my grandson, just to snare him, and you really are a lady?" Lord D's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the older lady holding his hand.

"Nana," JJ chastised. "Believe me, he is every bit a man." JJ leered at Lord D suggestively. It was Nana's turn to blush and she stood to go check on dinner leaving Lord D sitting embarrassed on the couch. JJ's smile vanished as he noted the tears in Lord D's eyes.

"She is so kind," Lord D mumbled and wiped his tears. "It is so different this time, I know you do not wish me to compare, but…" Lord D paused and sighed JJ took him into his arms and leaned Lord D's head back and kissed him softly. He slid his tongue inside his mouth and gently tasted the inside of his honey flavored sweetness. Nana entered the front room and backed away smiling glad her grand son was finally happy. She had feared that he would be lonely for a long time. Nana was thankful to the strange beautiful man who had stolen her grand son's heart.

**Break**

Leon cuddled D close to him and smiled contentedly. "You are so beautiful; I love you like I have loved no one else." D smiled and kissed the chest his face was pressed against before he fell asleep holding tight to Leon. Leon sat for a long time gazing at the small curve of D's stomach. He placed his hand there and smiled. Leon sat up careful not to wake D and placed a series of kissed along his stomach before he lay down beside himand slept as well.

**Break**

Dee lay in bed with an icepack in his lap and looked over to Ryo sleeping peacefully beside him. After the bath tub explosion, Ryo had practically dragged him to bed and kept him there. Bikky had raided Dee's pocket for cash and ordered pizza. Bikky turned the sound on the television up and grinned at Chris before they slipped back into the world of video games.

**Break**

Nana had long since gone to bed when JJ took Lord D to his bedroom. Lord D was pleasantly surprised by the neat classy decoration in JJ's bedroom. "I will not sleep in the spare room?" JJ asked not quite sure about JJ's intentions. JJ said nothing and kissed Lord D deeply. Lord D sighed and lost the ability to do anything more than sigh in pleasure as he was divested of his clothing. "Ugn…" Lord D gasped and panted sharply holding tight to JJ.

"Why are you trying to hold back? Tell me what you feel." JJ said and licked, then gently bit the nipple he had been sweetly torturing.

"Ah…Ummm…:pant:" Lord D gasped, "Your NaaNaa," Lord D managed to say before he bit his lips to contain the sounds building in his throat.

"Has a hearing aid that she takes out at night and sleeps like the dead." JJ said and sat on the bed with Lord D in his lap facing him. "I have taken you repeatedly, now you take me, as much or as little as you want." JJ said and lifted Lord D's hips. Lord D looked down in confusion having never dreamed of such a position. "Why do you look so confused D-Chan? I thought the Oriental people practically invented the art of love."

"Humans, yes, we Kami tended to stay away from them. All I know I learned from…" Lord D paused and his fingers clenched against JJ's chest.

"You were married, to your first son's mother?" JJ said confused. He sat up and placed his hands on Lord D's back.

"Yes, but even you must know that…" Lord D paused and blushed, "Sex with a woman is far different than with a man. I was on top of her yes, but it was all we had done. Hama- liked me on my back or on my knees." Lord D's brows drew together in confusion. "You have never placed me on my knees, do you not like that?"

"I do, but I love your face, I want to see your face, when you come, you look like an enchanted thing and it brings me there with you. You enchant me." JJ confessed with a grin and kissed Lord D's neck. Lord D grinned mischievously and backed off of JJ and stared down at his lap.

"You have done this to me, and I have never had it done before, but I am fairly skilled if you would like." Lord D said not saying how he had learned, but JJ knew all the same. He hated Hama- all the more.

"Only if you want to," JJ said. Lord D smiled and lowered his head. JJ was immediately awed at his skill and technique. Selfish bastard, JJ ranted in his mind, Lord D was extremely talented and yet he had never... JJ had given him his first blow job? JJ pulled Lord D back into his lap and lifted his hips. "Take as much or as little as you want." JJ said and took himself in hand and pressed against Lord D. Lord D gasped enjoying the feeling of the warming jelly that JJ had spread on him and slid down smiling blissfully.

"I like when you…Moved more than this." Lord D gasped. JJ lifted his hips and Lord D gasped in pleasure.

"Don't hold back Darling," JJ said, "Don't hold back anything." Lord D panted and sighed before he moaned low getting louder he wiggled his hips and slammed against JJ enjoying the feeling of being completely filled. Lord D forgot about Nana, he forgot about everything but the pleasure.

**Break**

Andy sighed and shifted. She was in the middle of her seventh month and no matter how she lay she could not get comfortable. Nestoir held her in his arms and stroked her back. She whimpered when a cramp seemed to rock her entire body. Andy stood to pace the floor. Nestoir took her hand and walked beside. Nestoir sighed it was going to be a long night.

Nestoir grew frightened as more pain seemed to force his wife to bend over and clutch him tightly. "Nes, it hurts." She moaned as the sun rose over the pet shop. Nestoir had tears in his eyes as he feared the worse. It was too soon. Andy gasped and squeezed his hands. "Dear God, Nes, my water just broke."

**Chapter 24: The Sweetest Sound**

Andy inhaled and tried to quell the tears that fell from her eyes. "Nic… Nestoir, it hurts…" She whimpered and clenched her small hands around her husband's. He looked up at her and the fear in his eyes was unmistakable and he was unable to hide it.

"I'll go get Lord D." He said and sat his wife carefully on the bed and ran from the room.

**Break**

T-Chan clawed at D and Leon's room door frantically until D opened wearing a hastily donned robe. "What is wrong T-Chan?" D asked when he noted the agitated state of all the animals in the shop. "Andy…" D said after a moment. "Leon, you have to get up and call JJ, he has my father and Andy is in Labor." D said and shook Leon awake.

"No she's not; she is only seven months pregnant." Leon grumbled and rolled over trying to tug D back into his embrace.

"Tell that to her water, it broke." D said and snatched away from Leon, at this gesture Leon did sit up and blink, even when D was mad at him he was not this cold. Leon reached for his cell phone and frowned, the sun had barely risen, it was going to be a long day.

**Break**

Lord D snuggled closer to JJ and sighed in his sleep. JJ answered his phone when it began to buzz as if he were on auto pilot. "Hellllooo…" He mumbled groggy from excess loving the night before and not enough sleep. Lord D opened his eyes and looked up. "Yeah, he's right here, what's up…Geez no need to yell… Here." JJ handed the phone to Lord D. Lord D looked at the small cellular phone as if it might bite him. "It's Leon, he is frantic asking for you…Oh shit, it might be little D." JJ sat up when Lord D brought the phone to his ear.

"What…how long ago…" Lord D stood from the bed and pulled his pants on and began searching for his robe. "How far apart are her contractions…? I'll be there as soon as I can… I have not eaten, so I don't have the energy to Trans…what ever, keep them both calm, I'm on my way." During the conversation JJ had dressed himself and had penned a quick note to his grandmother. Lord D was running to the door trying to braid his hair.

"Wait darling, what's up?" JJ asked and pulled Lord D to a stop and undid the mess atop his head and re-did it neatly.

"Andy is in Labor." Lord D said and waited anxiously for JJ to leave the note where his Grandmother would find it. "I need to be at the Pet Shop…"

"Ten minutes ago," JJ said and opened the door of his car for Lord D. JJ pulled his siren out and turned it on before peeling out and speeding down the street.

**Break**

Every pain that Andy felt was like a sword ripping through Nestoir's body. He wished he could help her, but he had no way to alleviate her pain. Angel had shown up and begged her to give him some of her pain, but she wouldn't as Nestoir knew she would not. He himself had begged her. Andy lay on her side and moaned. Nestoir perked up when he thought he heard a siren outside the pet shop. Lord D had left the car running before it had come to a full stop. JJ ripped the keys from the ignition and ran into the shop behind him. Leon breathed a sigh of relief as Lord D marched to Andy's room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Lord D yelled when he saw D helping Andy into a clean nightgown.

"Father, she needed…" D did not finish, Lord D took him by the arm and ushered him from the room.

"The labor has only just begun, I do not need you to see this now, when your own time will be here soon enough." Lord D shut the door firmly behind him. Lord D turned to where Andy and Nestoir were sitting on the bed he sighed and tried to calm them both. "If you both are calm, your son will be born healthy into this world. Before we start, say a prayer with me… Father…"

**Break**

"Oh God, she's early." Daphnus said and paced back and forth across the hallway outside the Princess's room. "If something goes wrong I am going to kill Nestoir, you mark my words this is his fault. Maybe she was too active, she never could sit still you know. He should have made her sit still. I'll kill him." Leon pulled a chair into the hallway for D to sit on while they waited. D paled as a scream could be heard from behind the door.

"Take me out and shoot me," Daphnus said to JJ. "If I am dealing with a wound I won't concentrate so hard on what's going on." JJ backed away palms up away from the distraught High Prince. Prince Angel pulled out his inhaler and worked it furiously as another scream could be heard. Leon grew worried as D grew paler still.

"I think you should come with me and prepare breakfast for the kids." Leon said another scream and Leon feared D would faint.

"I have delivered children before, or rather young animals; it was not so… why is she screaming like that?" D said and his breathing became uneven as another scream pelted through the door. Leon became truly frightened in that moment and he was reminded that although D had lived for a thousand, twenty-four years, comparatively, he was only nineteen. Leon pulled D into his arms and held him tightly.

**Break**

"On three… one… two… three… and push." Lord D said and waited. Andy strained and Nestoir prayed.

**Break**

The afternoon came and went, as evening rolled around, Lord D opened the door. "I need fresh water; I can no longer summon it." Lord D sighed tiredly and waited. Clarisande waved her hand and steaming water appeared. "You should come in here; I'll need that talent of yours." Lord D said. Clarisande nodded and stepped into the room.

**Break**

Evening slipped into night and D paced beside Daphnus. Daphnus had been forced to sedate Prince Angel; he now slept blissfully on a lounge set up in the hallway. Jill and Diana showed up for their shift and found the pet shop in chaos. Jill called Ryo and Dee over to wait for news of the new royal trying hard to be born.

**Break**

Ryo patted D's hand and hoped he would be okay, the more the Princess labored the more distraught he became. Andy screamed again and D began to hyperventilate. "I'm sure she is going to be fine." Ryo said calmly. He looked at D and was surprised by how young he looked when he was this scared. He was not his usual self contained, mature self. Instead, he looked like a scared kid.

D rubbed his small tummy and tears fell from his face. "If it is this difficult for a human… God…Leon I am so sorry."

"Don't talk like that," Leon said and got to his knees in front of D. "You'll be fine… Fine…"

**Break**

Shuko, do you know what Princess Andy's baby will be? - Chris asked the dragon.

"It will be a boy, and he is destined, to rule as well as his parents." Shuko said and for a moment Chris was confused as Shuko looked scared. "It is difficult for Kami's to give birth…" She said quietly.

"Chris,"

Yes Junrei- Chris was surprised that Shuko had left with out saying any thing to him. Bikky could never tell which face was which and so preferred to see them as a dragon with three heads. He noted Shuko crying and wondered why.

**Break**

"Come now my lady, one more aught to do it." Lord D said and waited. Andy strained and Lord D smiled. "The head is out, push again and I'll be able to reach in and help." Andy pushed and Lord D was able to slip his hands in and gently guide the child to safety. Andy let out one final scream before she collapsed back against the bed. Lord D began to sob. The child was not breathing. He cleaned his mouth and airways and waited. He gently smacked the little bottom. Nothing.

Clarisande held a hand over her mouth as tears coursed down her face. She would not sob and worry the High Princess… She would not.

Lord D fitted his mouth over the baby's and blew gently. He worked furiously while Nestoir sobbed and tried to shield his wife's view.

"Nes, why isn't he crying?" Andy said and tried to sit up.

"No, baby please, just lie here, Lord D is…"

Lord D blew again and the tiny chest heaved and he sighed as the baby let out a wail. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. Clarisande gasped and laughed through tears of joy. Andy sighed with relief and fainted. Lord D finished cleaning her and the child up before he handed Nestoir his son. Lord D smiled weakly at Clarisande before he quietly left the room.

**Break**

The sun was peeking over a new day when Leon sighed. A baby's cry could be heard. "See baby, its okay." D lay trembling in Leon's arms on the lounge Prince Angel had vacated. Later the door opened and Lord stepped out.

"You have a new Prince," He said with a smile and fell weakly against the wall. JJ scooped Lord D into his arms before he could fall exhausted to the floor and carried him to his bedroom. JJ leaned Lord D against a wall and undressed him before he picked him up and placed him in the tub. As Lord D ate a plate of food with plenty of desserts, JJ undid the braid and washed his hair. After Lord D was clean and dressed in a fresh bed robe, JJ lay down beside him in bed and slept.

**Break**

Leon sat and stared at D as he slept. Had they made the wrong decision? All those months ago when they had decided that D could carry the child, Leon had not known just how difficult it could be. If he had known, he would have argued D's choice, insisted… Leon broke into tears and pulled D into his arms. He could not lose him... he just could not.

**Chapter 25: Family**

_::Reminisce:: _

The garden seemed to glow in the bright light of the full moon. Each flower preened, vying for the attention of the Kami walking among them. "There you are," a single amethyst eye turned to the sound of the voice.

"Father," Lord D said and turned away from Sofu paying close attention to a rose bush that was trying mightily to be seen.

"What has that fiend done to you?" Sofu said and gently took the frail arm and turned his son to face him. Lord D lowered his head and brushed his hair in front of his face. "Do you really think that will hide it…from me?" Sofu gently brushed the hair aside and saw the swollen cheek and blackened eye. Knowing about it had not prepared him for the sight. Sofu gasped softly. "I will end his life before sunrise." Sofu vowed and turned to leave the garden.

"Father please, I … Provoked him." Lord D said wrapped his arms around him self and backed away from the anger on his father's face. "If I had just given him what he wanted…"

"Do you honestly believe that rubbish?" Sofu demanded, he grabbed Lord D and dragged him to a crystal clear pond. Sofu shoved Lord D to his knees. "Look, look what he has done to you. What is it he wanted? You on your back…honestly that is not your sole purpose of existing." Lord D began to sob as he looked at his once beautiful face. "You are my son, and I will kill him before I allow that monster to kill you." Sofu stepped away from Lord D and looked up at the sky as if an answer to his problems would be written in the stars. "Fine," Sofu sighed in defeat. "If it is your wish, I will not kill him, but please, for your sake as well as well as for D-San… Come home."

"Father, I can not. I vowed to love him for the rest of his life." Lord D said, "He is not like this all of the time father, he really is a wonderful man."

"Wonderful?" Sofu rounded on his son angrily. "Is this how wonderful he is to you?" Sofu turned Lord D to the pond again and moved his hair aside. "I know how often it happens. You are my son… I can feel when you are in distress. It pains me to leave you there."

"Father, I am Kami, his life will end long before mine will, I can last until…" Lord D began.

"I can not," Sofu ground out. "I will take you out by force if necessary, I am your father, you will obey me, you have not grown so old now that the rules do not apply." Sofu said and pulled Lord D to his feet. "I was a fool to allow you a choice." Sofu began to pull Lord D from the garden.

"Father I promised," Lord D said and tried to remove his father's hand from his arm.

"Promise or no promise, the Kami were not meant to be ground beneath the heel of a human." Sofu had never come so close to raising his voice before.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a Kami…" Lord D gasped and placed his hands over his mouth as he realized what he had said. Sofu raised his hand to strike his son. Lord D did not move. "Its ok father, go ahead." Lord D said, Sofu lowered his hand and stalked from the garden. Lord D sank to the ground in tears.

_**Mini-Break**_

JJ felt Lord D shudder in his sleep and looked down to see tears coursing down his face. JJ pulled Lord D closer to him and softly rubbed his back. Lord D sat up and gasped. He looked away from JJ and wiped his face. "I am sorry, I often dream if I am over tired." Lord D said and he moved as if to leave the bed but JJ grasped his hips and pulled him back. Lord D stilled and waited. JJ kissed the back of Lord D's neck and held him close. "Jemi-Chan, I would really rather… what I mean is…No." Lord D shook his head and said breathlessly he moved JJ's hands away from him. Lord D was surprised that JJ let him go. He turned to look at JJ. "You are not angry with me?"

JJ frowned, "why would I be, you had a long day. And I kept you all night last night, or rather the night before last, and then you were put through nearly twenty four hours of labor. I hear you saved his little highnesses life." Lord D blushed and shrugged as if to say that it was nothing. "You are amazing you know that? I love you so much, come here." Lord D obeyed and submitted to JJ's hands. JJ arranged Lord D till he was lying on his side. JJ wrapped his arms around Lord D and snuggled close before he drifted off to sleep. It was a long time before Lord D joined him in slumber.

**Break**

"He is so tiny Andy," D said and watched as Andy fed the little prince. Andy smiled and adjusted her clothing before she began to gently pat the small back. D watched and waited for the small expulsion of air before he smiled. Nestoir grinned and would have reached for his son but Andy shook her head and handed him to Count D. "Have you chosen a name?" D asked he hesitated before he accepted the young Prince. D smiled when the baby blue eyes looked up at him as he gently cradled the small bundle.

Andy smiled brightly at her husband before she said: "His name is Nicklaus."

**Break**

The entire shop was buzzing with excitement. Andy was leaving her room for the first time in two days. The little prince would be introduced. King Zarro waited with the rest and held his breath as Lord D opened the door and Andy stepped out carrying Nicklaus, followed by Nestoir and D. Zarro stepped forward and reached for the child. He looked him over and smiled. "A bit small, my little lady, but I say he'll grow, he'll grow. Well done." Zarro said to Nestoir.

"Well what did he do, I did all the work?" Andy said with a mock pout at the King. Zarro laughed and handed Nicklaus to Nestoir. Zarro then turned to Lord D. Lord D gasped as King Zarro got down to one knee.

"You are a great honor to the Arcadian court. I thank you for working to save the life of this child." Lord D blushed and nodded.

"I am a doctor; it is my duty to preserve life." Lord D said modestly and stepped away from the king. JJ smiled at Lord D and winked. Count D gasped as he understood his father's motives of a while ago. Lord D had not been trying to destroy the love of the king and queen of Garuna; he had been trying to preserve a species, a life… D sighed and smiled at his father. "You have been quiet lately." D looked over to his father and wondered when he had arrived beside him. "Leon worries about you."

"I am afraid father," D said quietly and sat on a lounge. Lord D nodded and sat beside his son. "I know I said I would not mind if my life were forfeit for this child, but the more I carry it, the more I want to see it, I want to raise it and… I fear that I will not."

"Those are not fears to be ashamed of child," Lord D said. "They are not even fears that are yours alone. Human women share them as well as Kami women. The fears are natural and will be worked through. Leon tells me you have been summoning." D blushed and nodded. "Do you know what that means?" D shook his head and Lord D smiled. "It is the spring time child; you will be 1,025 years when the cherry blossoms fall. You will reach your majority."

"So he's older now?" Leon said from behind them.

"Yes, to your understanding he will be twenty." Lord D said and patted his son's hand before he wandered off to greet Sofu. Briefly he wondered how Q-Chan was sitting on his father's shoulder. Lord D sighed, "It would be more convincing Lady Aurora, if you were to actually be my son's pet and not hang over my father." Q-Chan chirped, nipped Sofu's ear and flew off to land softly on D's shoulder.

"That Kimono with the Cherry blossoms your Grandfather sent you… He was celebrating your birth." Leon said wondering how the aging process worked with Kami. D nodded and paused as he saw a small blond head peeking around at him.

"Is something wrong Chris?" D said gently.

Will you still come to my school this Saturday? – Chris asked Leon looked around him to see Bikky standing near Ryo and Dee shuffling his feet. – you see, Bikky and I did something special with our report, and the principal wants us to present it to everyone at the picnic, on stage and well, can you still you come? -

"Of course dear," D said and patted Chris's head.

"I heard that the Royals will be leaving town again soon and we will go back to our normal detective work." Ryo said to Leon.

"Yeah, the Prince and Princess want to show their son to their families." Leon said. "It will be nice to work again."

"You do not like spending time here with me at the shop?" D asked. Leon panicked and wondered how he should answer. Ryo waited and wondered if he should help Leon out. Leon was not gentle with words and D could become distraught at a moments notice.

"Of course I do, but you know you never really feel that a job is done right until you are doing it yourself. And I feel that the city is safer when I am out looking after it." D nodded in understanding and placed his hand on his tummy. "And when I am on duty I trust your father to look after you," Leon placed his hand over D's "We'll get through this." D nodded and felt better, he would lean on Leon's strength and somehow, they would get through it all.

**Break**

Leon opened his eyes and smiled he wrapped his arms around D and kissed the pale neck in front of him. D opened his eyes. "Morning lovely," Leon said and was about to lie atop D when the door opened and Chris bounded in. Leon sighed; he was definitely going to invest in locks for their door. D laughed and got to his feet pulling his robe tight around him. "Calm down Chris, we'll shower and be ready to head to your school in a bit. Don't you want breakfast first?" Chris nodded and then shrugged his shoulders. "Father is not up yet? Well I can cook it if you will give me a moment." D said and found his slippers before he left the room ready to prepare breakfast.

**Break**

Lord D moaned and clenched his fingers in JJ's hair holding him close. JJ smiled, when the sun shown on Lord D's skin he seemed to glow like a lustrous pearl. Lord D was not close, but JJ could not hold on any longer, he tried, and yet… "Ahhh…" As he came he was sorry that Lord D had not joined him. Lord D lowered his legs and smiled when JJ slipped out of him. "Sorry darling," JJ mumbled and kissed Lord D's lips.

"You did not hurt me," Lord D said quickly.

"No, I meant…" JJ sighed and lowered his head to Lord D's lap. Lord D gasped and suppressed a loud cry of pleasure as he slid over the edge of reason in JJ's mouth. Lord D looked puzzled at JJ and smiled. JJ had cared that he hadn't… He really was cut from an entirely different cloth than that of Hama-.

**Break**

Leon watched as D dressed in a long skirted cheongsam. The hem would brush the pavement when he walked. Leon wondered briefly how dirt never seemed to cling to D's clothing even in such circumstances. D cinched the belt and Leon frowned. "That's not too tight is it?" D shook his head and slid his hand underneath the belt to show he had left plenty of room across his middle. Leon thought D looked grand in the deep blue and gold outfit. They filed out of the pet shop and headed to the school where they would meet Ryo and Dee. Leon sighed. Tomorrow he would be headed back to the office he would miss watching D dress.

Bikky straitened Chris's collar and smiled at Carol. She grinned at him. She had won the contest for her paper about her family, but it was Bikky and Chris that the principal wanted to Showcase. She understood why though and hoped the audience would learn the lesson that the principal was trying so hard to teach.

**Break**

Bikky stood at the podium and looked down at the crowd. He grew fearful and nervous then he saw Ryo smiling up at him and knew that no matter what, he would still be proud of him. "Hello, my name is Bikky McLean and I am here to read about my family. This is Christopher Orcot." Bikky introduced Chris and D noted how small Chris really was when he stood next to Bikky. "We combined our papers because our families are basically the same. My name was not always Bikky McLean you see. And on my files in the principals office it says that Detective Randy McLean is a single parent, but that's not true. I asked Ryo, that's Randy, he's part Japanese, why it said that and Ryo told me that the law does not recognize our family. So I decided to help the law out, so that the next family like ours that comes along they will be able to recognize it."

"I guess I can understand why it is unrecognizable as a family. A usually family has a mother, a father a child or two and maybe a pet or something. Well my family has Ryo, Dee and my dog Cujo. Dee often calls Ryo my mommy because he acts like a mother hen with one chick. If Ryo is my mommy then I guess Dee would be my father, so in a way my family is just like everyone else's. I get help with my homework when I need it; I am fed and well dressed. When I do something wrong, I am sent to my room, but before that Ryo makes sure I understand why it was wrong, this usually means I am going to be lectured for about an hour."

"Chris' family is like mine too. He lives with his older brother who is a detective just like my parents. He does not have just one pet; he has an entire pet shop. Chris loves Count D like a mommy and an older brother because D takes care of him when Leon is working. D makes him stop crying when he is upset and understands him even though he can't talk and D taught Leon how to understand him."

"So now when ever a family that is different comes along it will be easier to recognize, because we are just like every body else. As long as there is love, what does the rest matter? Thank you all for your time." Bikky and Chris bowed to a silent audience. D wiped tears from his face and Ryo smiled brightly at them. Leon began to applaud, followed by the principal slowly the rest of the audience picked up and began to applaud. Chris smiled at Bikky and they ran from the stage to embrace their family.

**Break**

Randolph stood off to the side and watched the 'family' as they made their way to the area they had set up for their picnic. Chris sat practically in Count D's lap and played with his hair. Why had the little man let his hair grow so long? Randolph wondered, didn't he look enough like a woman to begin with? Randolph watched Count D lick a crumb from his finger and he grew angry at the stiffening in his pants. "You don't hate my son at all, do you?" Randolph was startled to see an identical Count standing beside him. Before Randolph could answer, Lord D laughed derisively and went to join his family at their picnic.

**Break**

Count D walked alone in Chris's classroom looking at the drawings that Chris had on display. He had needed a moment by himself away from so many people. Leon talked with Chris's teacher in the hallway. Randolph smiled when he noted that Count D was alone, it was a rare occurrence lately. Randolph stepped to him. "Your little brother has quite a talent." Randolph said pleasantly. D nodded, surprised at the civil tone that Randolph was using.

"Yes, he draws all the time at the shop, I think it is an outward expression because he does not speak. I hope he does not lose this talent when his speech returns." D said, willing to give Randolph the benefit of a doubt.

"You think his speech will return?" Randolph asked, for once allowing himself to enjoy the sound of D's smooth voice.

"Yes of course, there is no physical reason that he should not be able to talk and so one day he will regain that ability." D said.

"So I guess you are really smart," Randolph said and moved closer to D. D felt a small wave of dizziness and pulled a fan from his sleeve and began to fan himself. He leaned against the wall for support. Randolph placed his hand on D's arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine, please do not touch me," D shoved weakly against Randolph.

Randolph noted the weak resistance and smiled. "You don't really mean that do you?" D nodded and Randolph lowered his head to kiss D hating himself as his lips sought to connect to D's. D gasped and the world around him went blank. Randolph smiled at how limp D had gone in his arms he prepared to kiss D. Randolph looked down and gasped to see that D was unconscious. Randolph prepared to shake D to see if he would awaken, but he remembered the last time he had shaken D and decided that would not be the best course of action.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Leon yelled as he stormed into the room. Randolph let D go instantly. D would have fallen but Lord D was instantly at his side and took his son into his arms. Randolph gasped; he had never seen any one move so fast. "Papa D, What's wrong with him?" Leon said Lord D looked at his son's complexion.

"I felt he was having a bit of a spell, lucky for you, that he was," Lord D said to Randolph and placed his hand on D's stomach "You would have tried to take advantage of him when he was ill," Lord D said to Randolph with a scowl on his face. Randolph stammered and backed towards the door. He bumped into Ryo who narrowed his eyes.

"Papa D, tell me what's going on," Leon said worried as still D did not awaken.

"Your water," Lord D said and took the water bottle that Leon handed him. Lord D searched his robe pockets and pulled out a small bag of white cubes that he crushed and put into the water bottle and shook it. "He did not eat much at the picnic." Lord D took and handkerchief and placed it against the water bottle before he placed it on D's lips to moisten them. Lord D then worked D mouth open and he poured a small amount of the water in his mouth.

"Twins?" Randolph asked Ryo who said nothing and glowered at him.

Lord D placed his hand on D's head and sighed. "It appears that the contract was nearly breached, no other man is allowed to touch him, when he was slightly dizzy, it seems that Randolph took the opportunity to try to kiss him."

Leon's frown grew thunderous. "I'll kill him." Leon looked down at D.

"Had he succeeded you would have had every right to." Lord D said with a cold smile at Randolph. "You see according to our culture, if the life mate of one such as D is touched by someone else, well to say the least, Leon would have had the right to kill you or at the least, you would have been shipped to China or Arcadia to face your punishment. And your legal system here is such that the cultural rules would be followed; especially if it is mentioned that it deals with our religion, something that you should keep in mind. Oh and while you are busy staring at me, I am not his twin and I am not available." JJ turned a malicious stare at Randolph. "I thought you were adamantly attracted to females. I assure that I am not and neither is my son, a female."

D gave a little cough and opened his eyes he sat up and wondered why he was practically in his father's lap. "Father," D sighed and took the bottled sugar water and finished it quickly. Ryo reached into is pocket and produced a Hershey bar just as Dee entered the room. D stood to his feet and thanked Ryo for the chocolate. He licked his lips and smiled at Leon. Leon laughed softly and kissed D light on the lips. He traced his tongue where D's had left moisture.

"You ok?" Leon asked. D nodded and grinned before he raised his head knowingly taunting Randolph. Leon smiled and licked his lips again before his tongue dived between D's parted lips for a full on assault of D's sweet mouth.

Randolph slipped out behind them and went to find his family. Kill him, surely the Chinese man had no clue of American Government, they would never allow it.

**Break**

Randolph stayed near his young cousin sure Leon would not open fire near children. He was just looking around when he felt a tiny hand tug on his shirt he looked down and yelped in pain when a small foot connected hard with his shin. "Ow…did your brother put you up to this?" He asked Chris who raised his little fists and looked angry.

"He wants you to stay away from Count D, didn't you see the ring on Count D's finger, it means Leon sort of married him." Randolph looked down at Edmund and frowned.

"No sort of about it, I was there, so was the Arcadian King," Bikky said. Randolph prepared to say something to Bikky and Chris but he looked up to see Ryo, Dee, Leon and JJ frowning at him.

"I would like a word with you. Not as one detective to another, but as a pissed husband to a poacher who tried to take advantage of his…

"Your what? Little wife?" Randolph sneered. His uncle turned around at the raised voices. "What, officer Orcot, is the problem? I did not kiss him, hell, for all you know, I was trying to arrest him, and Lord knows there are plenty of reasons to do that. You know just yesterday a man was found disemboweled in his living room by a creature; there was incense all over the place, what if I was questioning him?

"Well even if that was the case, you are questioning the wrong Count D, I have been running the shop for the past few months and I sold a Komodo dragon to Mr. Lester Rhynes." Lord D said, "I suggest we conduct this conversation…"

"Down town," Randolph said and pulled out his cuffs. Usually they were in the shop and all Count D had to do was go through a drawer to find the contract that left him blameless, but now, they were at school and the contract would not be at hand. Count D would spend a few hours in prison even if it was in a holding cell until his brother went for the contract. JJ stood protectively in front of Lord D.

"He is not my brother, _Baka_, he is my son and he has a copy of the contract, because I wanted to mail it to the shop in Chicago so I gave it to him." Lord D said and looked meaningfully at D. D looked confused before he remembered that he could now summon. He reached into is sleeve pocket and pulled out a sealed envelope. He opened it and looked down to see the signature was now blood red instead the black it had once been. D sighed and handed the contract to Randolph who swore as he read it and saw that it was indeed in order.

"Bull shit that's your son." Randolph muttered, and looked D over and then looked again at Lord D. "How old are you guys anyway, it will be necessary when I finally manage to lock you both behind bars and shut that pet shop down."

Lord D and D began to laugh, "You do not have the right to know our age and if you think there is a judge on this planet that has the privilege to judge us, well, we'd be delighted to meet him." Lord D said cryptically. JJ frowned, the right to know their true age. He knew D's true age because Leon had told him, but he had no clue as to Lord D's age, did he not have the right?

"Of course you do darling, and I will tell you later, I just never really thought about it and you never asked." Lord D said having no problem following JJ's thoughts.

Randolph looked at Lord D and JJ and frowned, if he didn't know any better… "Oh yeah," JJ said and nodded, "Touch him and law or no law, I'll break you into small pieces." Dee raised his brows he had never seen JJ behave this way, he was always kind of air headed and light and fluffy, everything he despised. Now Dee could respect JJ and even call him friend… He had just needed to grow up. "D-Chan, you did not eat much at the picnic either, you or your son, you don't do well around large crowds of people, do you?"

"You noticed," Lord D said softly and blushed.

"I notice when you breathe." JJ said with a smile. Lord D looked away from him and Randolph frowned thunderously.

"Are there any females in your family?" Randolph asked.

"No, and if I had a daughter, I would forbid her to even look at you. Our family has always bred male children, a tradition that will be followed very shortly." Randolph grew confused at the cryptic remark before he followed his family to their van and prepared to leave the school grounds.

"Wait a minute… Narcotics." Randolph said triumphantly and glared at D. D silently handed over the empty water bottle which had a few drops left in it. Lord D gladly relinquished his bag of white powder before he turned his back to Randolph and felt D's forehead.

"I'm hungry," D complained with a small adorable pout. Leon laughed and they headed back to the pet shop.

**Chapter 26: Every Day People part 2**

The sight of the small life growing inside of D would never cease to amaze Leon. He stared at the screen as Lord D passed the monitor over D's tummy and felt a hitch in his heart beat. He had been back on the force for a week now, but the chief insisted on assigning him minor cases. He seemed to sense that something was going on at the shop and wanted no part of disrupting the peace.

Leon was glad that Lord D lived with them and so was able to schedule D's appointments around Leon's changeable work hours. After a hard day of monotony, looking at their child was a special treat. Leon kissed D's forehead and smiled at him hoping to cheer him. Sometimes he would grow afraid and Leon would hold him close and tell him that everything would be all right, even though his own heart trembled in fear.

"Well child, you have entered your second trimester," Lord D said with a smile he hoped was confident. "Your weight will begin to increase. I have sent a box of garments to your room; they should fit and expand as you do." Lord D patted the slightly rounded tummy under his hand and could not suppress a grin. D saw his father's happiness and returned the grin; if even his father had no fear… then maybe he and the child he carried would be all right. Leon kissed D's lips, then leaned over and kissed his stomach.

As Lord D scheduled the next appointment Leon frowned, "that's only two weeks."

"Yes," Lord D said and wiped his hands dry. "As they progress, the checkups will be more frequent." Leon nodded and helped D dress. "What is wrong child? You have an odd look on your face."

"Do we have any of grandfather's fresh grown pineapple?" D asked and licked his lips at the very mention of the succulent fruit.

"Ah… Not in the shop no," Lord D said and noted the pout to D's lower lip. "He has some in his original garden I am sure." Lord D said and sighed as D's lip began to tremble. "It is in China child, by the time I brought it back… I'd have to go to Arcadia to…" Lord D sighed in defeat and opened his room door.

JJ noted the cloak that Lord D wore and gave him a puzzled look. "Where…?"

"China, don't ask, and if my son pouts at you run, he's impossible to say no to." Lord D scowled and left the shop. Lord D waited until the door was safely shut behind him, before he smiled.

**Break**

Several hours later Lord D lay sleepily in JJ's arms while several doors down the hall, D happily licked pineapple juice from his slender fingers. "I am not even going to ask," JJ said as he licked his way down Lord D's spine, "How you managed," JJ swirled his tongue around the base of Lord D's spine and enjoyed his shiver. "To go to China, pick a basket of fruit," Lord D cried out as JJ went lower still with his tongue. "And come back in about three hour's time."

"Good," Lord D panted and gripped the bed sheets. "Because I would really rather not explain it right now."

"Oh?" JJ questioned with a brow raised in mock amazement. He trailed his tongue slowly and inserted a finger. Lord D closed his eyes and buried his face in the pillow. JJ crawled over Lord D and slid his fingers further inside. JJ moved Lord D's hair aside and licked the delicate neck. JJ was about to taunt Lord D more when he gasped.

"What! Now!" Lord D scrambled away from JJ and pulled on a robe.

"What?" JJ asked and tried to calm his breathing and his libido. Lord D ran from the room. He arrived at Leon and D's room just as Leon was opening the door to run for him.

"What the hell was in that pineapple?" Leon asked. Lord D looked into the room the see his son writhing in pain on the bed.

"It was not the fruit, but I did not expect this further accommodation until tomorrow, or I would have been here waiting." Lord D gathered D close and massaged his tummy. "Relax and breathe deeply and it will get better." Lord D instructed D.

"What's going on, and why didn't you warn me?" D panted as Leon wiped his sweat dampened brow.

"I did not want to frighten you." Lord D said D began to breathe deeply and was surprised that the pain did indeed get better. "You are expanding again, this is the last time your body will have to make room for the child, after tonight, you will begin to grow horizontally in leaps and bound…no… relax, breathe." Lord D coaxed. "This is great practice for when you have your contractions." Lord D said calmly. Leon was amazed at how calm Lord D was. D seemed to breathe easier and soon Lord D sighed and smiled. "You have done well," Lord D said he left their room nearing one thirty to find JJ asleep in his bed.

Lord D sighed and crawled into bed beside him. "Mmmm…you're back…you smell good." JJ said and nuzzled Lord D's neck before he drifted back to sleep. Lord D smiled and vowed to make it all up to JJ at sunrise.

**Break**

It was not the sun shining on his face that awoke him.

No.

It was neither the soft sound of music playing in the background that woke him nor the smell of something sweet that lightly scented the air. What woke him were the soft, wet movements on his penis. He looked down to see Lord D's head moving over him. JJ gasped and moaned. "You are awake, I tried to wait, but you looked so delicious." JJ felt something cold trickle and he squelched a yelp of surprise. He looked down in awe as Lord D poured a clear syrupy mixture on him and then lapped it up.

"I retrieved a few treats for myself from the garden." Lord D said he crawled up to JJ and trailed a finger over his lips.

"What is this?" JJ asked and captured one of the perfectly manicured digits and sucked it into his mouth. Lord D extracted his finger and replaced it with his tongue. JJ raised his head for more when Lord D pulled back.

"My favorite," Lord D said and trailed his tongue lazily over JJ causing him to arch and moan. "White plum juice boiled with honey." Lord D pushed JJ to his back and climbed on top. As he lowered himself he closed his eyes in bliss. JJ grasped Lord D's hips and moved further inside of him. Lord D was not sure of himself, he had never been so bold in lovemaking, but, he cold not help but want more. JJ smiled and encouraged him. Lord D bit his lip and moved against JJ He found a particularly sensitive spot and greeted the day with a shout of pleasure.

**Break**

D opened his eyes and sighed; he could smell his father cooking something in the kitchen. He left Leon sleeping in the bed and went to investigate. "Good morning child, come sit." Lord D indicated a chair and began to pile food on a plate for D.

"Morning, it's nearly noon, I am glad Leon does not have to work until 5 today, I kept him up late last night with my stomach cramps." D said sheepishly. "He says you were already on your way to our room?"

"Yes, even though I no longer have paternal rights, I can feel when you are in distress." Lord D blushed as he thought of the inopportune moment his grand child had chosen to make himself more comfortable. D looked delighted at the fried fruits on top of clear sweet noodles. He covered a piece of bread with fresh made sweet bean paste and smiled delightedly at his father. Lord D was lost in thought and missed the smile.

"Is something wrong father?" D asked puzzled by his father burning toast.

"What… Oh no," Lord D said and moved the toast away from the fire. "I've never done that before."

"Then it is safe to say you have never been in love... before…" D gasped and stuffed his mouth with mango.

"No you are right." Lord D said softly. "I have never been in love... not like this... D-San's mother was beautiful, but it was an arranged marriage. My father thought we would suit. She did give me a beautiful child, and she was very graceful. I loved her, but I can not say that I was in love with her. I know I was in love with Hama- why else would I put up with... all I went through with him. But I did not feel half as much as I feel now."

D smiled sadly at his father and swallowed, "Father." He said, "There has been something I have been meaning to ask you, but I feared I never had the right… I mean... I am the... what I mean is… what kind of wife did Hama have?"

"Oh child," Lord D said and sat beside D and took his hand. "You want to know about your mother." Lord D looked deep into D's eyes and smiled gently at him. "All this time and all you know of her is that she dishonored her husband and bore you, and that she wore exquisite jewelry." Lord D said bringing a smile to D's face. Lord D inhaled and thought for a moment. "Hikari was very soft. I know that is hardly a description, but sometimes when I look at you I can see some of her mannerism. She was very gentle and understanding. We comforted each other in times of Hamanosuke's rage. It is odd I suppose. In most households like ours, the wife and the lover seldom got along, but sometimes a gentle touch was craved."

"She had a wonderful sense of humor and tended a lovely garden, for a human." Lord D said and smiled, he thought further back to the time when he had discovered the reason for Hama-s days spent with him in the beginning, Hikari had been beaten, and it was after that, he had begun to be beaten as well. Hama- would travel from bed to fist. Who ever was bruised, would be left alone for a while, and then returned to after a while.

"Father," D said worried as a tear slipped from his father's eye.

She was wonderful…" Lord D said.

**Break**

"Shh," Leon said to JJ who had begun to walk into the kitchen to kiss Lord D good bye. Leon nodded his head at the scene before them and smiled. ""They've got centuries of catching up to do." Leon whispered and went off to find Chris and play video games until he needed to go to work.

**Break**

Leon practically crawled into bed and fell instantly asleep. D sat up and looked down at him before he grinned. The chief had begun to send him on challenging cases again. He brushed his hand against Leon's shoulder length hair and undid the ponytail. Leon opened his eyes and looked up at D. Leon pulled D underneath him and felt the rounding of his stomach. "Tell me if I hurt you." Leon said and began to make love to D with all the passion he had in his heart.

**Break**

"Do you try to be disgusting, or is just a habit that you are finding too hard to break?" Ryo shouted at Dee before he stormed into the house and slammed their bed room door. Dee heard the lock click and sighed.

"Dammit Ryo!" Dee yelled and slammed his fist against the door. "Open up and talk to me. Are you trying to be childish, or is it just a habit that is too hard for you to break." Dee grinned when the door opened and Ryo stood there glaring at him. "Ready to…" Dee began but was shocked when Ryo handed him a pillow and his pajamas. Ryo slammed the door again and stomped to the bed and was determined to get some sleep and not wonder where Dee was.

**Break**

"I'm coming, damn, between D's cravings and late night visitors; will I ever get some sleep?" Leon mumbled and opened the pet shop door. "Dee, what the hell do you want at this hour?"

"I need to borrow the spare room, Ryo kicked me out." Dee grumbled and shuffled inside.

"You're lucky, in a few weeks it won't be the spare room. We're giving that room to Chris and because his room is closer to ours, we're turning his room into a nursery…. Wait, Ryo threw you out, what did you do?"

"Naturally you assume I did something." Dee said belligerently.

"Ummm, this is delicious; naturally it's your fault. Ryo is not the type to throw a fit over nothing." Dee looked up at Little D who was munching on watermelon and kiwi balls dipped in honey.

"Dear Lord." Dee said as his eyes lighted on D's tummy. "Did that sprout over night?" D giggled and placed his hand on the small mound. "I've only not seen you in a week and you're… well expanded, it's not that big, but... wow, wait till Ryo sees you." At the mention of Ryo Dee sank to the couch and his shoulders slumped.

"Well, since we are up, why don't you tell us about it?" D said softly and sat beside Dee.

"All I did was give Bikky some advice." Dee grumbled and sniffed D's bowl of fruit appreciatively. D pouted and stepped behind Leon protecting his snack. "Bikky has all these little girls wanting to go out with him, but he is all hung up on Carol. Doesn't want to ruin it with who he thinks might be his future missus. All I did was tell him that he could have all the fun he wanted now that they were young. When the time came for them to settle down, he would have sowed all his oats and Carol would forgive, if not then," Dee shrugged. "He could find someone else."

D said nothing, but Dee winced when a tiny slipper bounced off his head. Leon was afraid to speak. D was a precarious individual lately, and he still had one slipper left. If he said the wrong thing now, he could be joining Dee and sleeping alone tonight. "You probably should have consulted Ryo before you gave the advice, especially about such a topic." Leon said, he breathed in relief when D nodded his agreement.

"He looked disappointed in me; right before he slammed the door in my face…he can throw such hissy fits." Dee grumbled and for a moment, D felt bad for him. D held his bowl over to Dee who gratefully plopped one of the too sweet fruits in his mouth. He made a face, but refused to spit it out and insult D.

"The honey came from Arcadia and has some of the Queen's_ Maisia_ nectar in it." D said with a happy smile and continued to eat. Leon remembered the horribly sweet concoction from New Year's Eve and suppressed a rising of bile in his throat. "You can have the room for tonight, but think of a way to apologize to Ryo, you need each other…" D said and yawned widely. Leon smiled and followed D to their bedroom, pausing on the way to check in on Chris who slept soundly with Pon-Chan curled at the foot of his bed. T-Chan looked up from under the bed and grinned at D before he went back to sleep.

**Break**

"Awww man, Diana, Jill, you should see little D. When he has all his clothes on, you can't really tell, but when he is in pajamas, his little tummy pokes out a bit." Dee said, he was smiling when Ryo walked in the office. Dee's smile faded and he looked as if he had not slept all night. Ryo looked the same and he turned his nose up at Dee and sat at his desk and opened his case files. "Ryo, I'm… I mean, can I talk to you?"

Jill and Diana looked at Leon for a clue before they followed him to the break room for a quick snack. Ryo sat at his desk. "I tried to do damage control before I sent Bikky to school this morning." Ryo sipped his coffee and glared at Dee. "How could you tell him something so irresponsible?"

"I did not think he would take me seriously, he also second guesses me and asks you anyway." Dee said in his own defense Dee sighed, "Look, baby, I don't like being away from you. Even if it is only for a night, I need you, I missed you."

"Dee I… I don't like sleeping alone either, I was angry, but if we want to set a good example…," Ryo sighed. " I should have talked to you last night."

"Forget about examples, Bikky is a great kid, you are doing a fine job raising him. So the local PTA can't handle our family, to hell with them." Dee muttered, remembering the last meeting, where despite the principals influence, the other parents had been cold to them. "You are not confusing Bikky with your sexuality, the kid knows who he is and what he is attracted to."

"I thought the same thing, till I met you." Ryo said, "I fought for so long the attraction I had, I nearly drove myself insane with the conflicting emotions of loving you and fearing that love. I don't want Bikky to ever go through that."

"So what, are you going to give him up, or me?" Dee asked worried by the anguish on Ryo's face.

"I won't be bullied by those ignorants into losing either of you." Ryo said determinedly and walked over to Dee. Dee stood and took Ryo into is arms. Ryo raised his face and accepted the kiss he had spent the night longing for.

"You could at least shut the door," Ryo backed away and looked at Randolph standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "I just stopped by because I have a question about the Count." Randolph said when Dee said nothing and sat back at his desk. "How long has he been diabetic? The lab identified the water in the bottle he had. It was filled with sugar that was the powder that the older Count had."

"Diabetic?" Ryo said, he could see how someone would make that conclusion, if D's sugar were too low, the water would have helped. "Why do you care, Leon would just love to seriously hurt you man, you should just forget about the Count, it would be your best… What the hell are you doing here little D." Ryo said as Count D walked into their office. Ryo looked closer at D to make sure that it was him and not his father. With his hair pulled back into a pony tail his eye color was unmistakable.

"Leon has not returned for lunch, so I packed him one and brought it along." D said Ryo looked closely at the loose clothes the Count wore and was surprised that his figure was indiscernible.

Dee took the large basket from D and frowned. "You packed enough to feed a football team; you didn't carry this by yourself did you?" D blushed and sat in the chair that Dee held for him. Dee's eyes widened as his clothing settled about him and his stomach was momentarily visible before it vanished under yards of cloth. Dee looked up at the door to see that Randolph had left. "I'll go get Leon, we'll talk some more later," Dee said to Ryo before he left the office.

"Are you all right detective?" Dee asked and he opened the basket to pull out a muffin and began to eat it.

"I should have known that he would go to the shop." Ryo said with a small chuckle. Ryo noted the serenity that seemed to emanate from D as he consumed his second muffin. "I am fine little D, we're working out everything, I'll take the big idiot home today." Ryo grinned as they heard Leon and the others coming down the hall. By the time they made it in the office, D was on his third muffin. D smiled beautifully at Leon and handed him a plate. Leon smiled, he loved these random visits by the count, but he would have to tell not to come anymore, in his condition, it was no longer safe, especially with Randolph sniffing around asking questions about his health.

**Break**

"You look exhausted, let me take you home," Leon said to D who sat nodding off in the office. D looked up and smiled tiredly. "Don't worry about the basket; I'll bring it home tonight and clean the dishes in it." Leon assured D and pulled him to is feet and out to his car. Leon grew worried at the lap strap of the seatbelt. D did not seem uncomfortable, so Leon said nothing and took him home.

The shop was buzzing with activity as Randolph had left the station and headed directly over to the pet shop intent on catching Lord D alone and questioning him about D's health. He had heard from JJ that Lord D was a doctor and so he figured if he had moved to town, it was to take care of his brother. Randolph refused to believe that Count D was this young man's son. Randolph studied Lord D's manner when he spoke of the Count. A small creature the like of which Randolph had never seen sat perched on Lord D's shoulder. Leon opened the door and frowned at Randolph. "What the hell are you doing here?" Leon grumbled and held a chair for D to sit.

"No, Leon, he's to bed." Lord D said absently not bothering to look up from his tea, but sensing his son's tiredness. Q-Chan chirped and abandoned Lord D to follow Leon and D to the bedroom. When Leon returned to the sitting room it was to see Lord D pointedly ignoring Randolph and looking through the mail on the table. "This arrived for you and D, it is from Arcadia, a thank you note from the King and Queen and a letter from the Princess. I received on as well; I think all involved received one."

Leon smiled as he tried to read the scrawl that the high princess tried to pass off as writing. "D will have to translate this, I don't read Arcadian." Leon grumbled.

Lord D chuckled, "It's written in English," he said and again studied his tea. "Writing neatly has never been her strong point."

"Stop ignoring me and answer the questions I have," Randolph demanded angrily.

"I answered the last question, my son is not diseased, and you have not asked any other questions since then." Lord D said with a typical smirk. Leon thought the smirk was designed to make the average human want to kill. Randolph counted to ten before he inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Why do you insist that he is your son when you are clearly about the same age?" Randolph demanded.

"What has that to do with Mr. Rhynes and his komodo dragon?" Lord D said with his same smirk. Leon grinned before he left the shop to head back to the Pd. Leon knew that by the time Randolph finished questioning Lord D , he would be pulling his own hair out.

**Break**

The pet shop door opened late in the afternoon. Randolph had left angry as the questions that Lord D deigned to answer only left him with more questions and a need to know as much about the strange family that had entrenched in this pet shop. Randolph knew the communication from the Arcadian court was somehow involved in the strangeness, but he could not put his finger on exactly how. Lord D looked up and smiled at the tall blond man and the shorter raven tressed man standing slightly behind him.

"Kagetsuya, Chihaya, how lovely to see you again, you are well I trust." Lord D said and stood to welcome them inside.

"Yes, Lord D, and you as well?" Kagetsuya said, Lord D nodded and indicated that the two angels should sit. " Well, we are here today because, well, the day we ran into you, we were coming here to buy Chihaya a puppy or something soft and cuddly," Kagetsuya tried to keep a sneer out of his voice, but smiled indulgently at Chihaya who widened his enormous deep purple eyes and pouted. "Not really looking for a contract, just a pet."

"Ah, yes, I have a new litter just weaned from their mom last week. I think there are four more left that you can choose from." Lord D said to Chihaya who smiled bright and cheerful and followed the count to a fenced off area in the front of the shop. The four pups bounded around and played with one another cheerfully.

"How can I choose just one? Would he not be lonely without his brothers and sisters?" Chihaya said solemnly as he looked over the pups. Kagetsuya had a bad feeling about this…

**Chapter 27: Man's Best Friend**

Kagetsuya could not help but smile as Chihaya happily scampered on the delicate Persian carpet playing with his four new puppies. "You love him a lot," Lord D said to Kagetsuya, who blushed to have been caught staring. "You two are…" Lord D blushed trying not to embarrass himself or his guest. Kagetsuya sipped his tea and blushed affirming Lord D's suspicion.

"It is the reason I did not want to return to Eden, I knew our love would be forbidden, I waited until we officially moved here to earth, before…well…" Kagetsuya said, he quieted when Chihaya came and sat beside him on the couch. Kagetsuya handed a cup of tea to him and smiled indulgently at the purple eyed youth. Lord D was smiling as Kagetsuya and Chihaya left with the four rambunctious puppies before he went into is room and lay down for a nap. Times had changed so much, sometimes when he thought too hard about it; he gave himself a head ache.

The phone ringing made him sigh and roll over, "Count D's pet shop, how may be of service?" Lord D said forcing a smile that he knew could be heard through the phone.

"You can tell me what you're wearing," JJ said in a low smooth voice.

Lord D laughed softly, "Jemi-Chan!" Lord D blushed even though he was alone in his room.

"I was just calling to let you know that I might not be able to come over to see you tonight, my Nana is not feeling well, we just got back from a doctor's appointment and she's lying down, but…"

"What is wrong?" Lord D asked sitting up and frowning. The puppy D had sold her should have made things better for her breathing. That was why he had included eucalyptus in the creature's diet. Lord D sighed, it would have been easier to sell her a koala, but a puppy seemed more normal for the older lady to accept. His son had made a good judgment. "I'll have a look at her myself." Lord D said not waiting for JJ to say anything." Lord D hung up the phone and left his room preparing to leave the shop. He passed D on his way to the front of the shop with a tea tray. D smiled charmingly at his father. When he noted the frown on his father's face he sat the tray down and walked forward. "Oh child, nothing is wrong, I hope, I am just going to make a house call."

D smiled at his father and nodded. Lord D noted that Leon had recently trimmed D's hair again and smiled. His son was adorable. The bell on the door chimed and Leon walked in. D brightened and then yelped and placed his hand on his tummy. Lord D was quick to grasp his arms. He grew worried when D said nothing but kept his hand pressed tightly to his rounding belly. D looked up and Lord D panicked at the tears on his son's face. "He moved," D whispered in awe. "I felt it, a small movement, here," D took his father's hand and placed it against his stomach. Lord D waited and gasped as he felt a small ripple.

Leon peeked over Lord D's shoulder to see D and worried that something was wrong until D took his hand and placed it near his father's. Leon gasped when he too felt the trembling under the elegant robe D wore. Lord D was torn between staying at the shop and seeing to JJ's Nana. "Go father," D said and stepped into Leon's arms. "The baby will still be here when you get back," D said. Lord D nodded and reluctantly turned and left the shop.

Leon sat on the couch with D in his arms not bothering to eat the lunch he had returned for. It was the best way to make sure that D stayed in the shop, to return and have lunch or dinner with him everyday that he worked. Leon was cradling D when Jill, Ryo and Dee entered the shop hoping to munch whatever D had prepared. Ryo had begun to miss D and his father's cooking. Ryo paused when he noted that for once Leon and Q-Chan did not seem to be annoying each other. In face, Q-Chan rested happily on the back of Leon's hand while T-Chan sat contentedly at his feet.

"You've drugged them?" Jill asked D who sat up and smiled serenely at the small group.

"No Miss Jill, you look lovely today as usual, Ryo, Dee it is wonderful to see you, come sit, and have some lunch." D said smiling broadly. Dee paused and enjoyed the beautiful expression before he sat and looked at the table finding it hard to decide what to eat first, it all looked delicious.

"You look extremely pleased," Ryo said to D who finally managed to extricate himself completely from Leon's hold.

"Our child moved today," D said and blushed prettily.

"What!" Jill said and smiled at D before she hesitantly placed her hand on his stomach. It was so rare that he allowed himself to be touched. D's tummy was barely visible underneath the mountain of cloth he wore, and yet she could feel the rounding mound of child growing inside of him. She waited, but nothing happened.

"What have you cooked today baby?" Leon asked. Jill giggled as, when Leon spoke, she felt a ripple under her hand.

"Seems he knows his father's voice already," Ryo said with a laugh touching D's stomach as well.

"How do you know it's a boy already?" Dee asked remembering not being able to tell from the ultrasound pictures, the child was apparently shy and had his back to the camera.

"My family always only has boys; I think it is all we are capable of." D said with a smile as he placed a sweet in his mouth. Leon was not shy about licking the excess sugar from D's lips. Lunch was a joyous affair and it was agreed that every time they worked, the group would have their break at the shop.

**Break**

Lord D held a stethoscope to Nana's chest and listened. "Breathe in deeply NaaNaa," He instructed and waited, she complied and Lord D could hear the congestion in her chest. JJ paced frantically behind him. "Jemi-Chan, do sit somewhere, you are not helping the situation by making her nervous." JJ was amazed at how professional Lord D could be in this situation. His Nana was ill and… "She will be fine, I have just the thing." Lord D said to JJ with out turning to look at him. JJ grinned that even with his back turned; Lord D could so easily read his mind.

"I told you before I do not read minds," Lord D said and straightened from where he had leaned over Nana. "I have a candle that you shall burn daily for a week. I shall return to check your progress. I also recommend brushing your dog at least twice a day while sitting calmly in front of an open window. I have some breathing exercises for you to try while you are brushing." Lord D paused… "Brushing him is your job is it not Jemi-Chan?"

"Yes, how did you know?" JJ asked perplexed as to why it was so important for his Nana to perform the menial task.

"I know because I know the reason my son sold you this particular pup." Lord D said and picked up the small dog and placed him in Nana's lap. Nana smiled and looked down and stroked the soft fur.

"So all I have to do is burn the candle and brush him and I'll get better?" Nana asked smiling gently at Lord D; her grand son sure picked a winner. He was so smart and so beautiful. Lord D blushed and looked away from the older woman.

"It is my job to see to the ill, and well, I look like everyone else in my family." JJ frowned and realized that Lord D was also reading his Nana's mind. "I don't…"

"I know, you don't read minds…" I love you… JJ thought with a grin.

"Aishiteru," Lord D said before he went to put his tools away and light the candle near a window. JJ grinned, so you don't read minds he thought. _–no, hearts-_ JJ gasped when the words entered his mind, he looked over and smiled at Lord D vowing to kiss his breath away as soon as they were alone. Lord D could hardly wait.

**Break**

Leon was finding it hard to leave the shop. He stood in the doorway with D in his arms and swayed back and forth wishing he could be on a long break again. "I have to go," Leon said promising himself he would be strong despite the pout D was displaying. Leon felt his insides tremble when he stepped away from D and got into the car with Jill. They had gotten a call that a bank robbery was in progress and they were needed on the double. Lord D returned to the shop just as D was sitting down to another cup of tea.

"Chris will be home soon," D said when his father sat to join him.

"Yes child, you seem so calm, I see your mother in you more and more each day. When she carried you…" Lord D sighed. "It was the happiest I had ever seen her. Sometimes when I am alone I think that I am glad I was able to bring her that happiness, even as I am saddened that it ended her life." Lord D blinked rapidly and looked as Chris opened the door triumphantly and held up his A spelling test. D beamed at him and inquired about his homework. Chris shook his head and ran off after Pon-Chan. "I know she was mortal and such is their lot, but… You would have adored her." Lord D said once Chris had left them alone.

D smiled and reached to pour himself a cup of tea. His hand trembled and the pot fell to the floor and shattered. Lord D grew worried as blood from a shard that entered his hand soaked to the floor. D stood as if in shock. For a moment it had seemed as if his heart had stopped beating. The telephone rang and D paled staring at it fearful of what the message would be. Lord D stood and answered the phone while wrapping his son's hand in a silk cloth from his pocket. "Dear Lord," Lord D said and looked wide eyed at D. "Leon's been shot."

**Chapter 29: I Love You… I Love You… I…**

Lord D dropped the telephone and caught his son as his knees refused to support him. "Stand up, he's been shot he is not dead…yet" Lord D said quietly. The doctor on the phone had informed him that prognosis was not good. The bullet had been removed, but it was right above his heart he had lost too much blood. Lord D prepared to call for a driver when the door opened and JJ stormed in.

"I told them not to call," JJ said softly. "That's not something that should be learned over the wires." JJ picked up the phone and put it on the hook despite the yelling of the doctor on the other end. "You okay?" He asked D who had said nothing. He stood tears coursing down his face.

"I've lost him, haven't I?" D asked staring at his father.

"He is alive; he was alive when I left." JJ assured D who walked to the door. JJ got his keys prepared to take them to Leon's side.

"I've lost him, life may yet flow through his veins, but it is…" D blinked and Lord D placed his arms around his son. "He'll not live to meet our son," Lord D sighed and led his distraught son the waiting squad car.

"I'll drop you guys off, and then head Chris off before he gets home." JJ said and looked up at the sun beaming down. It was a simple bank robber; the perp had been high on crack and felt invincible. Leon tried to talk him down, and ended up… JJ started the car and watched as Lord D sat in the back seat trying to console D.

**Break**

"He's calling for you" Ryo said when D made it to the emergency room. "The doctors said… soon." Ryo looked away as D scanned the blood that covered his shirt from when he had tried to revive Leon until the ambulance had arrived. Ryo looked perplexed at the bandage that covered D's hand before D breathed deeply and walked beyond the curtain. D paused and felt his heart still as he got a look at Leon.

He had attended to Leon in hospitals before, bullet wounds, broken limbs. Somehow it was different this time, before he had known it would be all right, now… Now he knew that it would not D sobbed brokenly and dropped into the chair beside Leon's bed and clutched his cold slack hand. "Baby…" The word was faint, barely audible; D looked up into Leon's once bright blue eyes, now dulled by pain. He had forgone the pain medication so he could speak lucidly to his love. "You always knew it would end this way, me first." Leon tried to squeeze D's hand, but could not manage the strength. "You have to be strong; I know you can do it. I want you to fight, for Chris… Don't let my …Aunt and Uncle take him." Leon paused and closed his eyes. He was so tired.

"Leon, I'm not as strong as you think," D sobbed. "I can't do this with out you…I'll die." D said he took Leon's hand and moved so that he could press it against his tummy. "I can't do this alone," D said, he panicked when Leon did not regain consciousness.

"Then you don't have to," Lord D said. D looked up amazed at his father. "But you two will have to accept the consequences." Lord D said and locked the curtains from other doctors. "Your hand," Lord D said holding a scalpel. He peeled the bandages away from Leon's wound and looked impatiently at his son. "Quickly while he yet lives, if he dies there will be nothing I can do." Lord D snatched the bandage from D's hand and slid the scalpel inside the wound and squeezed causing it to bleed more. D winced and then frowned as his father placed his hand against Leon's wound. Lord D interlocked his fingers with his son. "How much do you love him?" Lord D asked, D sobbed and could not form the words to say just how completely Leon owned his heart. D felt his hand grow warm under his father's as blood from his wound entered Leon.

"Give your heart to him child, submit to him, tell him you love him, tell him about his son, tell him about your future together, call him back to you, don't let him leave." Lord D whispered into D's ear. D leaned down and placed his lips over Leon's.

Leon was so warm, only moments before he had been cold. He was so alone, and then he felt it. Warmth. "_Daddy,"_ He could hear a small voice calling him. He looked up and there was a small raven haired child calling him. _"Daddy, come home, not that way, PaaPaa is crying, he wants you to come this way, follow me."_ Leon looked into crystal clear blue eyes in a face that could have been a miniature D and took the small hand. It was so warm. _"When you go home, PaaPaa will stop crying; you don't like to see PaaPaa cry do you?"_ Leon shook his head at the small child. _"Why are looking at me like that, you know who I am? You have my picture there," _The small child seemed to float into the air and touched his breast pocked where he had a copy of the ultrasound picture. _"Come home Daddy, PaaPaa and I need you,"_ Leon nodded and felt his pain return to him with the warmth. The pain was receding and he could feel heat, as if his chest was burning from the inside out.

"Baby," Leon murmured, "don't…cry…It drives…me…crazy…to …see…you …cry," Leon wheezed. D gasped when Lord D released him and sank weakly into a chair. He had never before used so much of his healing powers in one day. This was an extreme case and Sofu had warned him to use this gift only sparingly. What he had done was also risky and came with consequences.

"Leon…Oh God Leon," D said and sobbed before he caressed Leon's face. Lord D shoved to his feet and re-bandaged Leon before he wrapped D's hand again. Lord D sighed tiredly and left them alone. Dee too in the haggard look on Lord D's face and swore. He wished he could go back and kill the bastard again.

"He had released his gun and surrendered, when Leon went to cuff him, he pulled out another one and shot him. I took him out but… It was too late for Leon, I'm sorry, we did all we could." Dee paused when Lord D placed a hand on his shoulder.

It was the smile that confused D and everyone around them. Jill blew her nose and looked oddly at Lord D who smiled beautifully despite his tired appearance. "Leon is alive," Lord D said and sat weakly in a vacant chair.

"You saved him?" Ryo asked joy filling his heart.

"No, my grandchild did." Lord D said before he laid his head against Ryo and slept. Ryo leaned down and carefully picked Lord D up into his arms. Ryo frowned when he saw a doctor pull the curtain back and found D laying his head on the bed beside Leon. Leon's hand rested on D's head, Ryo grew worried when the fold of D's robe clearly showed his figure. Jill rushed forward and readjusted his clothing. D did not move. A doctor wheeled another bed in for Ryo to deposit Lord D. Ryo was just setting him down when JJ entered the room with Chris who was in tears. Bikky tried to pat him on the back. Carol sobbed openly and blew her nose loudly. JJ stared open mouthed at the man standing beside him still unclear of what he had seen.

He had entered the shop to wait for Chris and the others to walk back from their bus stop and had sighed when he heard multiple children with him. The furry creature with Chris had somehow turned into Lord D's father. JJ would never understand how that had happened, but he had promised to keep the secret from D. He understood now Lord D's comments to his father when he had returned from Chicago. Sofu stared hard at his son sleeping deeply on the hospital bed.

"Foolish child," Sofu said and took his son's hand feeling for his temperature. "You just could not accept the way things were going to be." Sofu reached into a drawer and despite the other doctors' complaints about his rummaging. "This will do," Sofu said and pushed Lord D's sleeve up exposing his slender arm and tying a band tightly around it. "Sugar water won't do it, he is too far gone, and I have to get sugar directly into his blood stream." He explained to JJ before he could ask what Sofu was doing. Sofu held up a small jar of clear liquid and cleaned his son's arm with a swab before he gently inserted the needle and gave him a shot.

"I knew it!" Sofu looked up angrily at the excited shout. "It's a family condition isn't it, all you guys have it," Randolph looked pleased with having figured out the secret. "Were your parent's diabetic?" He asked Sofu.

"I do not have time for this, my son may put up with you but I lack his patience." Sofu said and waved his hand. Randolph looked confused before he silently turned and walked away. "Do not worry, I merely wiped his mind, it was not as difficult as I thought it would be, it will not last beyond tomorrow. My foolish son should awaken soon and Leon will be fine." Sofu said before he stood and left them to sit around the beds and wait. Q-Chan returned to the pet shop and assured the animals that all Kami and humans involved were all right.

**Break**

The head doctor stared bemused at Leon. Leon smiled at the doctor. "So doc," Leon said with a grin, "when should I be able to return home?"

"You should be dead," The doctor said amazed that Leon was sitting up talking to him. D frowned and covered Chris' ears.

"I'll thank you to keep such comments to yourself," D said coldly and smiled at his father who was also sitting up in bed being ineffectually petted by JJ.

"Well," The doctor said unsure of himself for the fist time since he had completed his residency. "I would like to keep you overnight for observation…"

"I can keep an eye on him, do you doubt my skill?" Lord D said and stood, he felt momentarily nauseas and clutched JJ's hand. Lord D frowned and blinked his vision clear. Lord D needed to explain everything to Leon and D as soon as possible. But, he vowed, he would not apologize, what he had done… was necessary.

"Darling, are you alright?" JJ asked worried by Lord D's unusual pallor. Lord D breathed deeply and smiled reassuringly at JJ. The doctor was confused but he signed the release papers and stared as the large group of people prepared to leave the hospital. He had never seen a survivor, with that type of wound and that much blood loss heal so quickly and leave so soon. He had rarely seen someone survive that type of ordeal and yet.

"Do not fret so, by morning it will all be forgotten," Lord D said with his chilling smirk and followed JJ from the ER.

**Break**

Lord D stared fearfully at himself in the mirror and refused to believe it could be possible. Lord D heaved and placed a hand to his stomach. Perhaps he was having a reaction to the insulin; he thought frantically and felt tears gather in his eyes. He should not have to deal with this, he wouldn't Lord D squared his shoulders and entered his son's room to check on his hand and to explain exactly what he had done. He found D and Leon sleeping deeply curled around each other and shut the door softly behind him.

Lord D was returning to the crowd in his parlor when the shop door crashed open and Andy marched in with several other royals. "What happened I…? We came as soon as we received word from Sofu." Lord D frowned at Q-Chan for having worried the Princess. **_Kyu…_** Q-Chan chirped and went to nuzzle D's ear and sleep peacefully. JJ stroked Lord D's back and indicated a chair for him to sit. Lord D panicked when his heart beat accelerated at the touch and dropped into the chair.

"Please do not fret princess, how is little Nicklaus?" Lord D said with a smile Andy beamed and stepped aside so that they could see the carriage behind her. As the crowd gathered around the child Lord D stood and went to retrieve Q-Chan from D's bedroom.

"I need a word with you father and I would appreciate seeing your true form." Lord D said respectfully. Sofu appeared frowning at his son.

"You are distressed child; surely you are not worried that D will be angry with you?"

"That will be dealt with as it comes, they are both too exhausted now to even speak with me," Lord D said and sat on his bed and wrapped his arms around himself. "I was wondering, well I know you are powerful and ancient beyond my understanding, and I had hoped there was something you could do to prevent… I mean, I fear that… I love JJ and he like wise loves me and…"

Sofu stood to his feet and towered over his son. Lord D lowered his head and breathed deeply. "Prevent what?" Sofu asked deceptively.

"Please father," Lord D said tearfully, "I know you can."

Sofu gently raised his son's face to meet his. "You are terrified," Sofu said nothing else but Q-Chan flapped his wings and left Lord D sobbing in his room.

**Break**

The moon hung low in the sky as Leon and D were finally able to sit up and speak to Lord D. D wondered why his father looked so worried, but tried to smile as his father checked first Leon and then his hand. "You will both be perfectly alright. Your child…" Lord D paused as Leon brightened and winked at D. "Is also alright, I had promised myself that I would not apologize for what I have done. I am not in fact sorry; it was the only way to assure the detective's survival." Lord D said.

"What exactly happened father?" D asked and twirled his wedding band around his finger before he rested his hand on his tummy.

"I used your life to save his," Lord D explained. "I know you have done so before with the Gattallotto plant, but I… used your blood directly along with my healing ability." Lord D said. Leon remembered the plant that D had once given him but he regretted that he had never gotten to see it bloom. "There are consequences to my actions, I am not sorry, but I hope you can both live with them."

"What are the consequences?" Leon asked holding D's free hand.

"My son's blood has mingled with yours and it will slow down your aging process." Lord D said and sighed. "You are still human and can be killed, but…well; it will be a very long time before you will die on your own. Eventually you will have no choice but to leave and travel as we do to avoid the questions when people notice that are not aging as they do."

"That's what you meant by living with the consequences," D said softly. "Father, there is no need to worry so," D tried to smile as he thought that Leon would be with him longer than he thought, he would not have to fear being parted from him as he had been .

"I had never thought beyond living a normal life, then I met my baby and I can accept just about anything you guys can dish out, just tell me I can't get pregnant now, I mean I do have his blood."

Lord D tried to laugh as he left their room relieved that they were not angry with him and yet his mind was troubled. JJ sat on his bed awaiting him. JJ smiled and took Lord D into his arms. "You look tired, I have to go to my Nana, but I will see you tomorrow, Kay?" Lord D allowed himself to be kissed and tucked in before JJ left him alone in his room. Lord D placed his hand to his forehead and curled over onto his side vowing that such could not be true, not now…

**Break**

Chris sat in the Honlon's garden and watched T-Chan grumble about being kicked out of Leon and D's bedroom again. "It is the middle of the day for crying out loud, Leon is still injured," T-Chan grumbled he had witnessed Leon embracing D from behind and Leon's uninjured arm roamed D's chest. "Humans can be so…frustrating sometimes." Bikky laughed at T-Chan and brightened when he heard a familiar voice. They looked up to see Andy entering the room carrying Nicklaus.

"Since when did this become a nursery?" Kanan said and stamped a foot.

"You're going to love it once D releases his baby, then you will want to have him here all the time." Junrei said. Shuko smiled sweetly at the princess and gazed at the darling child cradled in her arms. Andy grinned and sat near Chris so that he could hold her son. Bikky watched before he lay in the grass and took a long nap.

**Break**

Lord D sat on his bed and stared his father who handed him a large cup of white plum juice and honey. "Everything you asked me for is within that glass." Sofu said not bothering to disguise the disappointment in his voice.

"What is it exactly?" Lord D asked and looked at the liquid detecting nothing in it that looked foreign.

"It would be best if I simply told you what it does. What you fear is a direct result of the love that you feel for the detective." Sofu said with a sigh and sat beside his son on the bed. "I can not do anything about his feelings, but should you drink this, it will destroy any feelings you have for him."

Lord D gasped, "I will not love him anymore?"

Sofu shook his head and stood. "Think hard child, for this decision will stay with you for a very long time." Sofu left his son alone and knew that he was leaving him in tears.

**Break**

JJ bounded into the pet shop feeling lighter than he had in ages. He bumped into Ryo who was on his in to see Andy and the baby. Nestoir had accompanied Dee on a call with a badge of his own. Ryo would forever wonder about the strange things the Royals from Arcadia were able to do.

JJ found Lord D sitting alone in his darkened room. JJ went and sat beside him on his bed. "You are always thinking," JJ said and pulled him into his arms. Lord D submitted to the kiss and decided to drown his feelings tonight… just for tonight he would love this man and tomorrow… Lord D refused to think of it. He opened his robe with rushed fingers and if JJ noted the tears coursing down Lord D's face as they made love, he did not mention it.

"I love you," JJ said when he lay behind Lord D cradling him in his arms. "Before you say anything, I have been thinking a lot about you and myself. I can not remember ever being as happy as you make me…I mean… It does not have to be big deal, just something you know…" Lord D sat and looked to see JJ leaving the bed and search his jacket pockets. JJ returned and handed a small velvet covered box to Lord D.

"Jemi-Chan…"

"I know this is primarily a western tradition, and our particular circumstance is only recently accepted…somewhat, but… It does not have to be a big splashy affair like D and Leon's but…" Lord D opened the box and felt his heart wither and his decision was mightily questioned. Could he live without loving this man? Lord D was not so sure. JJ held his breath and watched as Lord D stared down at the Amethyst ring surrounded by diamonds on a golden band. "It belonged to Nana, she said it reminded her of your eyes and she gave it to me. I have been thinking of you and…" JJ could think of nothing else to say, so he waited, and Lord D sobbed.

**Break**

:Pant:Pant: "You okay?" Leon asked holding D close to him. D smiled up at Leon and managed to nod. Leon was holding back as much as he could not wanting to lay on D in fear of pressing against his tummy. D raised his legs higher as Leon slid deeper. "Oh… Baby… I love when you do that," Leon gasped as D smiled beautifully at him before he closed his eyes and floated away on a turbulent sea of bliss.

**Break**

As JJ slept, Lord D crept from the bed and entered his bathroom. He looked at the offending glass and brought it to his lips prepared to take the first sip. The ring glinting on his finger caught his eye. Lord D sat the cup down and thought of JJ in the building pulling him to safety. JJ sitting hours by his bedside talking to him or watching him sleep. Lord D thought of the many times JJ had made love to him, how tender JJ was, how patient. Lord D could easily contrast everything he ever knew of love and how JJ had changed his very concept. Lord D sat the on the floor only then realizing that he had dropped to his knees sobbing.

Lord D tried to remove the ring from his finger but only managed to clasp his hands together and cry the bitterest tears he had ever shed. Not when he was beaten, not when he forcibly taken, not even when he had walked away from his father had ever cried more painful tears. It was just he could not love JJ, not like this, it was too much. Lord D admitted that he was not as strong as his son. He picked up the glass cup and again brought it to his lips only to find that in the end, his life was empty without love. Lord D stood to his feet and sniffled loudly and carried the full cup back to his room He sat it on the dresser and climbed into bed with JJ and held him close. Lord D sobbed the entire night through as JJ slept.

**Break**

D stretched leisurely as he entered his father's room. He paused as he saw JJ holding his father in sleep. He was thankful that the blankets covered them completely. HE had hoped his father would be awake. Ever since he had tasted his father's favorite treat he had been craving it. D was about to turn and leave the room when he spied a glass on the bedside table. D smiled and reached for the glass hoping his father would not mind the craving. D picked up the glass and took a long gulp. Lord D's eyes opened and he blinked several times before he sprang from the bed and snatched the glass away from D. He looked at the half empty glass and panicked.

"Oh child, what have you done?" Lord D gasped. JJ sat up and looked around in confusion.

"I am sorry father, I could not help it, I have been craving it all night. I thought you would have some so I…" D paused as his father rushed to the bathroom and flushed the contents of the glass away.

"Do you love Leon?" Lord D asked frantically as he retuned and gripped D's shoulders.

"What… Father… Are you alright?" D asked his father unsure what he had done to upset him.

"Answer me," Lord D commanded.

"Yes, of course I still love him, what is the…" D paused as he was pulled into his father's arms and held tightly. Lord D was confused, how had it not worked, it was supposed to make him not love the man he loved, so that he could not become… Lord D pressed his hand to D's growing tummy and tried to reassure him as he led him from the room.

"Darling," JJ said when Lord D returned alone to his bedroom. "Is something wrong?"

Lord D began to sob and lay his head in JJ's lap, he was thus when Sofu found them. "Young man, may I have a word with my son?" JJ stood and peeled away from Lord D before he left him alone in the room with Sofu. Sofu sighed heavily and sat beside his son on the bed. Lord D did not raise his head.

"Why father… why could I not drink it?" Lord D sobbed.

"So old and yet you are still just a child," Sofu said softly and allowed his hand to rest on Lord D's head. "You do not have to fear for D, he and his love for Leon are just fine."

"But... he drank it," Lord D sobbed afraid he had ruined his son's relationship.

"He did," Sofu said and nodded, "and you didn't. You couldn't," Lord D was puzzled and sat up to look into his father's golden eyes. "There was nothing in the glass but what you have been drinking since you were a child, the truth of it is, had you been able to drink it, there was never a need for you to be worried in the first place."

Sofu patted his son's head one more time before he stood to rejoin D as Q-Chan and assure his grandson that his father was not insane. "Father… Am I…?" Lord D began unable to say the words.

"You already know the answer to that," Sofu said and vanished.

OWARI


End file.
